Spirited Away II: The Heart Never Forgets
by fandomnerd12
Summary: Haku is marrying someone else and Rin insisted on him seeing Chihiro one last time before he does. He ends up bringing Chihiro over the Spirit World but a jealous fiancee can be pretty threatening. What will happen to Chihiro and Haku? Sorry bad summary . Rating is T because of some cursing, no lime or anything.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey there. This is my first time writing a Spirited Away fan fic, and it's been 8 months since I wrote a fanfic (I wrote on Quotev). This one is going to be written to the best of my abilities. Also, I like to crush people's feels (Like John Green after I read The Fault in Our Stars. I also look to many other authors for inspiration such as; Rick Riordan, Veronica Roth, Suzanne Collins, and let's not forget J.K Rowling!). It just thickens the plot. I might have a few grammatical mistakes, so just going to apologize for them ahead of time. Please correct me if there are any misspelled words. It's catergorized hurt/ comfort because the major hurt will come towards the end of the story, same with comfort. a lot of humor though! Okay. I'm done babbling. On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away except for the OC's (Original Characters).**

**Prologue**

Chihiro's POV

My otou-san (father) received another promotion and now I'll be a country and a world away from Haku and the spirit world. I groaned at the news, I was happy for my dad, but I can no longer visit the tunnel anymore, or the little remainder of the Kohaku River. I feigned my happiness and just smiled.

"That's great dad! When do we have to leave?" I asked with a fake smile.

"Pack your bags right now! We're leaving tomorrow night!" he boomed with excitement.

I obediently went to my room and started packing. I packed all my clothes, and other necessities. The only things left in my room were the furniture, which the movers were going to pack up and ship tomorrow, and the numerous drawings I did of Haku, his dragon form, Rin, Yubaba and Zeniba, Boh, Yu-bird, and Kamajii. I slowly and dismally took each one down, reminiscing about each. I rolled them up and put them into my luggage.

I couldn't sleep the whole night and ignored my stomach making dying whale sounds. All I could think about was my last night in Japan. I was excited for San Francisco (It's in California for those who have never heard of it) since I've never stepped foot on American soil, but the thought of being a world and now a country away from the Spirit World was unbearable. He never even fulfilled his promise. Silent tears were now trailing down my face.

The next morning, I woke up at three in the afternoon. It was summer vacation so it didn't matter. I have six hours...six hours before I depart my beloved Nihon (Japan). I reluctantly got up and got ready. I took my last shower, brushed my teeth for the last time, and tied up my mid-back brown hair with the glittering purple hair tie. I always tied my hair up with it; I wasn't surprised it isn't worn out yet. After all, it was created by my friends. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed my sad, empty brown eyes. I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't going to cry. I repeated to myself. My parents told me I could say my farewells, as long as I was done before 18:00. I had about 2 and a half hours left. I inhaled deeply and exhaled shakily.

I ran down to where the tiny remainder of the Kohaku River was and dipped my toes in.

"Haku…sumimasen (excuse me). _Kohaku_. How are you doing? I just wanted to let you and everyone else know I won't be coming back for a long time. I'll always remember all of you and I hope you'll remember me, too! I'll be in another country soon and I don't know when I'm coming back." I paused. I wiped my hot tears away from my face. "Jaa ne (See you later)!" I bolted away from the Kohaku River, I couldn't take it. I wouldn't be able to bear it. I ran all the way down to the tunnel.

"I'LL MISS EVERYONE!" I shouted into the empty tunnel, knowing that no one could hear me.

I returned home punctually and saw my parents checking and rummaging through their closets, tossing away their unwanted possessions.

"Chihiro, could you double check everything and just throw away any unwanted possessions," my mom reminded me.

I sluggishly walked towards my room. I looked at the empty, boxed up room. All that was left were packages waiting to be shipped. There was no furniture left either. I just pulled my luggage out and wandered around the empty house reminiscing about every memory.

We had our last dinner together in the kitchen. We had my favorite, onigiri (rice balls). It was simple and it was what Haku gave me to regain my strength. Right after, we grabbed our luggage and headed out.

"Jaa ne. I'll be back soon," I whispered to the empty house.

Haku's POV

"DRAGON BOY! Are you in there?! Someone's here for you!" Rin's loud voice penetrated through the door **(Cue Fat Amy: "Not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate." I love Pitch Perfect, and I don't own that, too)**.

It's been four years since Chihiro left. I quit being Yubaba's apprentice and she had given me the bath house. She decided she wanted to watch over Boh more and moved away. Boh still visited occasionally hoping to see Chihiro once more. He wasn't the only one. Chihiro changed everyone in the bath house and more. She had touched our hearts and we owed her. Rin has been made my assistant manager and Zeniba visits often to share the workload with me.

One day, a spirit came asking for a job.

"May I please have a job here?"

"Sure. Just sign this contract." I gave her contract, no not one where I steal her name; an ordinary contract.

"So your name is…Yuri *…" I looked up at my old friend, who also is the lily spirit.

"Nice seeing you again, too Kohaku."

Chihiro's POV

It's been three months since we left Nihon. I start high school tomorrow Lowell High School. I already understood and geography of San Francisco within two weeks, but the jet lag took a month. Thank Kami (God) we got here during summer vacation! My parents moved into the Ingleside Terrace neighborhood which is fancy and pretty high class. The mall and library were just two blocks away, and behind the mall was my new school. Lowell High School is known for its prestigious education apparently. I'd start as a freshman. I picked up on American terms and the language quick. My Japanese accent was still lingered when I spoke. I looked around my bedroom that I plastered with drawings I did of the spirit world. Yes, I still couldn't get over that. The pain of knowing how far away my friends were was heartbreaking. I fell asleep earlier than usual since Lowell starts at 7:35 AM.

I woke up at 6:50 and got dressed and brushed my teeth. I tied up my long brown hair with my usual purple hair tie. I was happy that there were no uniforms! I just dressed casually. I wore black skinny jeans, a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt **(Don't own this. Camp Half-Blood belongs to Rick Riordan)**, yes, I finally read the _Percy Jackson_ series and _The Heroes of Olympus _series. The library was just two blocks down so I borrowed a "few" books over the summer. I wore a Lowell hoodie over all of it. I grabbed my backpack and a banana and headed out at 7:15.

I arrived early, and it was so confusing! Lowell was just too big and since no student was here yet and there were no signs of any teacher, it was hopeless!

"Are you looking for the office?" I looked up at the foreign voice, with a British accent, and saw a teenager with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was stunning. He seemed athletic, judging by his build, and…wait. I'm not checking this guy out am I?

"Ano (Uhm)…"

"Do you speak English?"

"Yes!" I replied quickly.

"Well would you like me to lead you down to the office? I know it's probably confusing for you. My name is Mason, and yours?"

"Chihiro."

"That's a pretty name, is it Japanese?"

"Yea."

"Did you just move here?" I was tempted to use sarcasm.

"Noooo…I just came from the spirit world!" I shut my mouth quickly as I felt hot tears threatening to ruin my first day of school . It was sort of true, and the Spirit World just came into my mind.

"You're funny. Well are we going to go or what?"

I followed his lead and I was curiously eyeing everything. The courtyard seemed very modern; I looked up to see if they had a fence around the roof, so students could hang out there. There was none and I was disappointed.

"Well here's the office!"

"H-hi. My name is Chihiro Ogino and I'm new."

"I'm Ms. Langer, and you must be the new transfer student." I nodded my head indicating I was paying attention.

"Well here's your schedule, and I'll get Mason in here to give you a tour, and I hope you don't mind but we gave you Korean as your language course and choir as your elective."

"No, it's okay."

Mason came in looking casual.

"Yes?"

"Get Chihiro acquainted with the school and please finish touring by lunch."

"Of course. Follow me Chihiro."

This was familiar. He reminded of the real Haku, not the apprentice Haku. Mason seemed easy-going and humorous. I think I can get used to this.

We walked around campus and he showed me my homeroom, and all my other classes. He showed me where the Japanese club was thinking I'd be interested in that. He showed me the cafeteria and talked about how Lowell works.

"This is my first year at Lowell, but since my older siblings went here I've become accustomed with Lowell."

"You act a lot older than you say," I said trying to hold back my snickering. He was really mature, just like Haku. No. Snap out of it, he hasn't fulfilled his promise.

"Well you're going to have to get used to it because we have all the same classes."

"I'll sit as far away from you as possible then!" I joked.

"Sure you will."

It's been a really long time since I've been this happy.

'_Haku, I can't wait for something that'll never come. Find someone new for yourself, someone who's a spirit like you. Good-bye forever, I guess.' _I thought to myself.

**A/N: Please review! I'm going to be committed to this story! I promise! Have a nice day everyone, jaa ne (:**


	2. Chapter 1

**THANK YOU TO stephie249 for being the first to follow and favorite :') **

**Going to add some song lyrics to create the mood for each chapter, too, since links apparently don't work on here. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away, or any references noted, or the lyrics that are posted, I only own Mason and Yuri. **

**Chapter 1**

_"Love comes again though you leave me._

_Even if I had a clamorous parting._

_You weigh on my mind over and over like this._

_I laugh for loving something occasionally._

_I feel the happiness more occasionally._

_But you are deep in me."_

_Evening Sky by Ailee_

**Chihiro's POV **

"Yes! Finally graduated high school and now off to UC Berkeley!" I hugged my parents.

"And I get to spend approximately another four years with you," I heard a voice approaching me.

"Hey you! Congratulations Mason!" My parents happily congratulated him. "So are you excited for your trip to Japan with Chihiro for the summer?"

"Oh very, I'd like to see Chihiro's childhood home," he replied in his charming British accent.

"Be ready and at my house by 6, our plane leaves at 8."

"Of course, dear," he kissed my hair and left to celebrate with his family.

In case you haven't figured it out by now, I've been dating Mason since I was a sophomore. He was kind, funny, mature, and _keeps_ his promises. Now I'm going back to Japan with him and going off to UC Berkeley with him. But something inside me tells me that Mason isn't the one. But that's ridiculous.

Haku's POV

Another four human years has passed. I hope that Chihiro has forgotten me since Yuri and I are getting married next month. Rin and all the others, even Yubaba (though she doesn't get a say in who I marry); disapprove because they all think I'm betraying Chihiro. I felt a little guilty at first, but I shouldn't. For all I know, she could have a _human _guy in her life right now that can sweep her off her feet and make her happy for the rest of her life. She's a human and I'm a spirit, her mortality would have gotten in the way. Besides, Yuri and I have known each other since we were young spirits. Her lilies grew along the banks of my river which led to our friendship and blossoming love.

"I KNOW WHERE TO HOST YOUR BACHELOR PARTY." Rin announced while she barged into my office.

"You have no say in it, besides, you're a female."

"But I'm your second in command!" she retorted.

"And that has to do with my bachelor party because…?"

*Minor cursing*

"I GIVE UP. YOU'RE INCORRIGIBLE. What I'm saying is, get your lazy ass up and see Chihiro one last time! Have fun in human world! Your wedding is like what, a month away? And a week here is one human month! So you have 3-4 months to have fun with her! And before you say anything about not being able to cross, Zeniba created a spell so it'll allow you to cross!" her sudden burst **(Another word was on the tip of my tongue but my brain died while I was thinking or something)**, surprised me. It also pained my heart to hear Chihiro's name out loud.

"But what about Yuri?" I tried to make an excuse.

"What about her? It's a bachelor party."

"But if it's a party, then why am I the only one attending?"

"Because…" she was at a loss for words. "Fine! Don't see her off one last time! She doesn't deserve a selfish bastard like you!" She stalked away in anger while muttering incoherent words, and slammed the door. The last line she hurled at me stung my heart. I don't want to see Chihiro again because it'd hurt to fall in love with her all over again.

Chihiro's POV

I'm off to Japan with Mason now! We chatted to ourselves about little things for a little bit. We read _The Fault in Our Stars _by John Green together so we would have something to discuss. I stopped where he stopped, he stopped when I stopped. I know it's very cliché, but I needed something to keep my mind off of returning home. He fell asleep on the plane around midnight, which was four hours in. I couldn't sleep, not with all this excitement in me. I plugged in my earphones into my iPhone 4S and listened to _All for You _by Jung Eun-ji and Seo In-guk as part of Reply 1997's OST. My mind drifted off to a faraway place called the Spirit world, but also to a certain river spirit.

We landed and I didn't get any shut-eye at all. It was typical for someone like Mason to get jet lag. It's hard to adjust. I woke him up with a tender kiss on the lips.

"Hey sleepy-head, wake up. We're in Japan," I whispered into his right ear. He merely mumbled. "HEY! WAKE UP. WE'RE IN TOKYO." I shouted into his ear.

"WHAT? WHAT?" he woke up scared to death.

"Glad to see you awake. Come on, it's noon here which means it's eight in the morning back in SF. I hope you liked my wake-up call!" I smiled broadly at him.

"I totally did, which is why I love you."

"Of course you do." We were the last to step off the plane. "Ah, it's nice to be back!" I welcomed Japan with a smile.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked Mason when we stepped out of the airport.

"Well I can barely read to signs since we took Korean together at Lowell. And I don't really care as long as you're happy."

"I'm happy to be back already!"

"I think you'll be happier when you get back to the small town you lived in."

I just smiled and walked off without him.

"Hey! Wait a second!"

"We say 'chotto matte.'" I smirked and continued to walk off without him. He caught up pretty quick despite the burning heat.

"How did you do PE in this heat?" he panted trying to catch his breath.

I smirked and just walked faster.

"Chotto matte!" I heard him shout in his British accent. Japanese did suit his accent in a soothing way.

"Ah…so you're a fast learner!" I paused so he could catch up.

"Where are we staying?"

"Well I wanted to tour Kyoto and then head back to my hometown. My parents said that they kept the house in case we ever needed a place to stay if we ever returned."

"Okay then. Off to Kyoto!" he exclaimed. We walked with our hands entwined.

When we got to Kyoto, we went to the Kyoto Imperial Palace, Nishiki market, and then went to the east of Kyoto to see Kiyomizuderu.

When we were at Gion it was already five o'clock and our stomachs were making dying whale sounds. Want to get something to eat?

We went inside a geisha restaurant and got a seat by the window. I stared out to view the cherry blossoms and the petals that fell into the river. It was a wondrous sight of pure beauty. We were on the top floor and I could see all of Kyoto, and I think this was just my imagination, but the peak of Mt. Fuji! Mason ordered for me knowing what I like. I taught him simple phrases in Japanese and he caught on quick. It sounded so natural on his foreign accent, and cute.

"Chihiro. Our food is here," he interrupted my thoughts.

"Itadakimasu*!" I exclaimed.

"Eat-a-ducky-mass!" he tried. That one he had a problem with for some reason.

"You're saying it wrong," I said trying to suppress my hideous laugh.

"Whatever, let's just eat before the gyoza* and onigiri gets cold!"

I ate the gyoza first savoring each bite. No one made it better than traditional Japanese restaurants. When we finished I thanked the geishas and left. It was left it was 7pm, and the lights were lit, and the sun had set. We walked down to the bank of the river that was outside the restaurant. I stood under a cherry blossom tree and my hair had trapped some stray petals. I just stared at the natural beauty of the setting. The lights reminded me of when the lights were being lit in the Spirit world. I could still envision my scared and baffled 10 year old self. I turned to Mason and caught him staring.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, you just look so beautiful where you are now," he stared at me with loving eyes and smiled broadly.

"Thanks," I replied.

I wonder which spirit inhabits this river. It could be man-made though. I turned again to Mason. This time, I saw him kneeling, and he grabbed my hand.

"Anata wa, Chihiro o watashi to kekkon suru nodarou ka (Chihiro, will you marry me?)?" He presented me a copy of _The Half-Blood Prince_, and the ring was in the chapter, _The Unbreakable Vow_.

I was back to the small ten year old girl. I was confused and surprised by his sudden proposal. I doubted myself, did I still love Haku? It's been eight years and he hasn't attempted to contact me in any way. Was he worth waiting for still or should I move on with Mason? All these questions were running through my head until my mind finally made its decision.

"Yes," I replied. "Yes, I'll marry you!" I threw my long arms up and hugged his neck. I had to stand on my tippy toes since he's 6 feet and I'm 5'4''. I kissed him on the lips passionately and relieved to know I can be happy for the rest of my life.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or Clarity or any other lyrics from other talented artists. Only Yuri and Mason.**

**Chapter 2**

_"If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"_

_Clarity by Zedd ft The Foxes_

**Haku'sPOV**

Rin persuaded me to go to the Spirit world. I told Yuri about the promise and she kindly let me go. She wasn't jealous or anything…I hope. I just told her it was to keep a promise and that was all she needed to hear. I flew to Zeniba's at top speed and asked her for the spell.

"I knew you would come Haku."

"Zeniba, what do I have to do to cross?"

"Well I wrote down the spell for you so there you go," she slid me a small piece of paper and I tucked it away. "Be cautious, and make sure you get human food into your body or else you will fade away to nothing and we don't want that do we?"

"But how will I know where Chihiro is and how Chihiro looks like now?"

"Oh you'll know. Don't worry. 'Just go look for the girl with a broken smile' **(Don't own this. Belongs to Maroon 5. I just love the song She Will Be Loved)**." Her tone was heavy with unpleasantness. "It's from a line from some human song." I felt Zeniba smirking at me. "Now I'll see you in a month. Now go, find Chihiro."

I left for the border and when I arrived I reminisced about the last time I stood at this very spot.

_'Can we meet again?'_

_'I'm sure.' _

_'Promise?' _

_'Promise. Now go and don't look back.' _

I scoffed at the memory. I would always try to put Chihiro out of my mind, and forget this memory. I would go and plead to Zeniba to place a memory spell on me so I'd forget Chihiro, but she'd refuse. Rin would scold me for hours' end each time I tried. Now I understand why they'd be upset with me. They didn't want me to forget the most influential being I ever met.

"Well here goes nothing," I thought to myself aloud. I recited the spell and stepped across the river. I threw my hands up in triumph!

_'I made it! Chihiro, wait for me! I'm on my way…'_

I ran down the tunnel as fast as I could and out. I literally had nothing planned. Do I just walk straight ahead and wait for her to pass by? This was going to be harder than I thought.

(^.^)

Chihiro's POV

After Mason proposed, we got on a bullet train and I headed back to the small town I used to live in. Mason fell asleep with his arm still around me. It was cute and comforting. I did nothing but stare out the window except listen to For the First Time by The Script. I reminisced about my times in the Spirit world trying to block out Haku. I wasn't going to avoid saying his name, like Albus Dumbledore said, "Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself." **(Don't own Albus Dumbledore, he belongs to J.K. Rowling) **

We finally made it to my hometown at around 10pm; the ride passed by in a blink of an eye. I didn't want to disturb Mason's slumber so I gently lifted him onto my back and gave him a piggy back ride onto the platform and went back for our luggage.

_'This is going to be a long night,'_ I thought to myself as I realized my old house was on top of a hill. The thickening fog and dim streetlights didn't make the struggle any easier. We still had to carry our luggage! I gave up before I even started and decided to wake him up; it was like 2 in the afternoon back in SF anyways.

"Mason…Mason…" my voice barely above a whisper. There was no response. "Mason! WAKE UP. WE'RE HERE!" I yelled into his ear instead.

"What's the emergency?" he shot up looking around in a frantic manner sputtering out random words.

"Nothing. Except we're here and I realized that I can't carry our luggage _and _you," I calmly replied in a sassy manner.

"Okay, okay. But I just realized something, how are we going to sleep at your old house if all the furniture is gone?"

"It's two in the afternoon back at SF Mason, why are you tired?"

"Because we didn't sleep all day, which meant all night in SF."

"But isn't that just like high school all over again?"

"Yea but I usually sleep in AP Cal at this time."

"And you never got caught?"

"Nope," he replied popping the 'p.'

I let out a defeated and tired sigh. Mason and I started to walk up the hill that led to the old blue house at the end.

(^.^)

Haku's POV

A nekobasu (catbus) that illuminated the darkness appeared before me. It opened itself to offer me a ride. I bowed in appreciation and thanked it for its generosity.

"Arigato gozaimashite. Do you know where the human Ogino Chihiro lives?"

It nodded its head and its eyes and smile had mischief written all over them. I boarded the nekobasu and plopped myself down at a seat in the front next to a human girl; I distanced myself from her a little. She looked like she was having the time of her life. The nekobasu moved at top speed and stopped abruptly at the top of some hill. I felt water running under all these manmade inventions. It was my river. It was just a faint yet strong reaction inside me that told me it was here. The nekobasu pointed its head in the direction of an inhabited blue house.

"But it's…" before I could finish the nekobasu had already took off. The nekobasu wouldn't have dropped me off here without a reason, right? But it could also be wrong.

_'Guess I'm going to have to stay in the dark for a while.'_

(^.^)

Chihiro's POV

Mason struggled and complained while ascending the hill. All I did was snicker at his inability to walk up a hill.

"Come on, it's not that hard, is it?"

"Easy for you to say, you lived here."

"Do you need help?"

"No."

"Okay then, suit yourself but if you complain one more time, I'm pushing you down the hill and you're getting back up all by yourself." Am I not the best fiancée in the world? Leaving Mason to handle his battle with the hill, I stomped towards my little blue house at the end of the street and a soft breeze blew through me. It whispered my name. I thought I was going crazy and resumed walking towards my house while ignoring Mason's struggles. _'Chihiro.' _Okay. This time I definitely heard it. A chill went through me as I approached my house. I felt a pair of eyes burn through me as I tried to find the keys. I searched for the pair of eyes but saw nothing in the dim neighborhood. All I saw was Mason cursing and kicking his luggage telling them to move. I hope he knows that's not going to work.

I opened the door to my old house and inhaled the air. I looked around the old house and saw all the furniture covered in sheets so it doesn't collect dust. I pulled off all the sheets in the house and threw them into a corner.

"It's good to back," I exclaimed in delight.

A few minutes later Mason appeared behind me.

"Took you long enough. So you defeated the hill?"

"Psh. Of course, nothing could defeat me," he complimented himself.

"Conceited much?"

"Nope. Now where do we sleep?"

"My parents bought new furniture when we moved so everything is still here."

"You're sleeping in the master bedroom while I sleep in my old room!" I shouted from the master bedroom.

"Awwww, why?" he complained childishly.

"Because I like my privacy!" I chided back. I heard him come up the stairs with our luggage. "Thanks, now let's go to sleep in our _separate_ rooms. Oyasumi (goodnight)!" I grabbed my luggage and left to my room.

I breathed in my room and exhaled. I pulled out my old drawings and hung them all around the room.

"There, now it's as if I never left," I said while smiling to myself. I started to hang some of my clothes before I heard something whisper my name for the third time. I turned around to find nothing there. I really must be going crazy. I went back to humming My Soul, Your Beats by Lia **(A/N: the opening to ****_Angel Beats! _**** My favorite anime in the whole world)** and hanging up my clothes acting as if nothing happened.

When I was already comfy in bed, I heard it again, but louder and clearer this time. This time I knew who it was. The voice was unmistakable and deniably his.

"Nice seeing you again, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi," I said in a monotone voice without even turning to face him or opening my eyes.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! This chapter…isn't good and it's short. I know. I sort of wanted to get this part over with since its boring. I should update in about a week's time. Maybe sooner if you're lucky, probably will be. So going to throw in some more anime characters and other Hayao Miyazaki characters later on, and I don't own any of them. **

**Thank you to: stephie249 for being the first to favorite and thank you to FanCriticM0 and .angelo for reviewing! **


	4. Chapter 3

_****__A/N: SWEARING. SWEARING. SWEARING. If you are under the age of 13, please swear that you will never repeat the words until you are older._

******Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away and any of the lyrics sang by talented artists, any other characters that pop up from different animations, or references to other magnificent quotes from magnificent books.**

**Chapter 3**

_"I think you still love me, but we can't escape the fact that I'm not enough for you. I knew this was going to happen. So I'm not blaming you for falling in love with another woman. I'm not angry, either. I should be, but I'm not. I just feel pain. A lot of pain. I thought I could imagine how much this would hurt, but I was wrong." ―_Haruki Murakami_, South of the Border West of the Sun_

**Third POV**

Chihiro didn't need to know that it was Kohaku, the voice was undeniably his. "Eight long years, huh?" she muttered quietly to herself. She felt tears prick her eyes, threatening to trail down her face. Haku became immobilized by her words. Was she hurt, disappointed, angry, ecstatic, or maybe a mixture of all said emotions. He watched her intently as she slowly got out of her bed, they tried to avoid looking into each other's eyes. She lightly brushed past him and went out into the hallway. She came back shortly and just stood in front of Haku arms crossed.

"Mason's asleep right now so we're safe for the time being," she said barely above a whisper.

"Uhm…who?"

"No one just…" her voice trailed off to somewhere distant.

Then a slap was heard. It hit its target so hard, even the spirit world could have felt it! Haku was now holding onto his bruised cheek, not reddened, bruised and stumbled a few steps. A little frightened of what may happen next, Haku just stayed glue to the spot he was standing.

"Why are you here?" she asked firmly, her eyes cold and void of any emotion.

"Fulfilling a promise."

"Well you're eight years late," she snarled.

"Well I've been trying to come but…" his voice trailed off. He wasn't going to tell her the truth that he met someone else and was marrying her in 3 human months.

"'It is our choices that show who we truly are, far more than our abilities,'" Chihiro quoted in a hushed tone from one of her favorite series, _Harry Potter_.

"What does _that_ mean?" Haku asked prideful. He was a 2, 922 year old spirit but he had no idea what Chihiro meant.

"It means that you obviously had multiple chances to come here, you just chose not to!" this time her voice shook the whole house.

"It wasn't my fault!" I exclaimed back.

"THEN WHO'S FUCKING FAULT WAS IT?!" this time, she could have created an earthquake for the small town. Haku was stunned by her question and her crude language. Was he going to lie to her again?

"MINE!" Haku pulled her into a hug and felt tears on his hakama, and felt tears prick his eyes as well. "Gomen (sorry) Chihiro, gomen," he whispered silently into her hair.

"I forgive you," she mumbled into his hakama.

\(^.^)/

Chihiro and Haku continued sobbing for what seemed like hours. When both of their tear ducts ran out, Chihiro stood up and walked back to her bed. Her eyes still red and puffy from her tears, but when she met Haku's jade eyes, his eyes seemed perfect. No signs of any recent tears. Haku sat by her bedside, careful to distance himself, he didn't want to get slapped again.

"Why are you eight years late?" she asked this time, her voice leaving no trace of anger.

"Well after I quit being Yubaba's apprentice, she just gave me the bath house saying she wanted to take care of Boh, to be honest I think it's bullcrap. I took charge of the bath house with Zeniba helping and supporting me. Boh still visits occasionally hoping to find you in the bath house. Rin is my second-in-command, and she talks about you non-stop," Chihiro smiled a little knowing her friend still remembered her, "Then just four years ago, my old friend appeared and asked for a job. She heard that I've taken charge of this bath house and wished to see me again." Haku was now smiling at the thought of his fiancée. Chihiro however felt the exact opposite. Her heart was breaking in little pieces that could only be picked up and put back together by Haku. "Her name is Yuri and we're getting married in 3 human months." This time, her heart just broke all together and the pieces were scattered all over. It was beyond repair now.

"T-that's great," she feigned a smile of happiness. "Congratulations!"

"T-thanks. So who is this Mason you mentioned earlier?"

"My fiancée," she said barely above a whisper. Now it was Haku's turn to grimace. His heart shattered into a million pieces. His assumption was right, she did find someone else.

"C-congratulations!" he was able to choke out and smile for her. It wasn't a smile of happiness though, behind his mask, he was crying on the inside. He realized his mistake; he also realized he forgot about food. He was fading away right before his eyes. "Uhm…Chihiro? I need food, like right now because," he showed his nearly invisible hand to her and she rushed to her luggage. She pulled out what looked like candy.

"Here, take some of this," Chihiro offered Haku some peanut M&Ms. "'Don't worry, it won't turn you into a pig'," she assured me smiling.

Haku took a blue one and swallowed it one gulp. His eyes widened and his taste buds wanting more. He relished in its sweetness and thanked humans for creating such a scrumptious dessert.

"What is this called?" Haku asked.

"Peanut M&Ms, if you like it, you can take the rest. I could buy more at the store tomorrow."

"T-thanks." He took the bag of M&Ms off her hands and ate them one by one relishing its sweetness.

"No problem. You should probably leave before your fiancée becomes worried," Chihiro's voice was thick with jealousy, hoping Haku wouldn't notice.

"Well the wedding is in a month in spirit world time so I have lots of time."

"Oh. But don't you have to manage the bath house?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me Chihiro?"

"N-no!" Chihiro felt the blood rushing to her already naturally pink cheeks; she waved her hands in front of her frantically.

"Would you like to come back to the spirit world with me tomorrow night?" His sudden offer left Chihiro breathless. She was getting a once in a lifetime opportunity, well this is her second time but you know what I mean, to return back to the world she misses.

"But what about Mason? Don't you think he'd be worried to find out I'm gone, and he doesn't know Japanese so he wouldn't be able to get around!"

"What do you want Chihiro?"

"To return to the spirit world, to see Boh, Kamajii, Granny, No-face, Rin, Yu-bird, and even Yubaba again!" she spoke her mind openly and quickly covered her mouth after realizing what she had said.

"Then it's settled, you're returning with me."

"But— "

"Chihiro, he'll be fine. Just leave him a note or something."

"I have school in like September, you know?"

"What's school?"

"A place where you learn along with other people."

"But why are you not at school now?"

"Because it's summer, summer is the season where we get a long vacation."

"I see. We'll return you before you need to go back to school."

"Okay then…" Chihiro accepted skeptically.

"Great!" Haku smiled brightly and Chihiro smiled back.

"So where are you staying tonight?" Chihiro asked.

"Could I stay here?"

"Why the hell not?" Chihiro walked over to her closet and found her old futon stuffed in a small corner. She unfolded it and laid it out for Haku in the guestroom. "You're going to sleep here tonight, and don't make yourself known, it'd just cause unnecessary trouble."

Haku nodded in agreement and Chihiro returned to her room. Chihiro laid in her bed, and stared up at the ceiling thinking about everything that happened today. Mason proposed to her and she accepted, Haku showed up announcing he's getting married, and Haku has offered to bring her back to the spirit world to see everyone again. Soon after that, she drifted off to sleep.

\(^.^)/

Little did Haku and Chihiro know, someone was listening and was crushed to hear what had just occurred in the room next door. The feeling of guilt washed over him as he laid in the bed.

**A/N: Yes. Another cliffhanger :D But I updated a lot faster this time, I might update later today or within today and next week. DON'T READ THE BOOK THAT THE QUOTE IS FROM IF YOU'RE UNDER 18. I WAS NOT PREPARED FOR THE CONTENT. I THOUGHT IT WAS A BOOK ABOUT INNOCENT, SAD LOVE. NOPE. NOTHING INNOCENT IN THAT BOOK. **

**THANK YOU TO: michelle 88222, NarutoSwag99, and letsgocrazy! **

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter (: **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows :') For my early readers, I did delete the previous chapter. Going to hold off on that for a bit and tweak it for later (it's worth it). And I also sort of, replaced this chapter and IMPROVED it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any lyrics from talented artists, or any references.**

**Chapter 4**

_"So give me this chance_

_To make the wrongs right, to say_

_Don't don't don't walk away_

_I promise_

_I won't let you down_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_I promise_

_We'll be just fine_

_If you take my hand tonight"_

_Promise by Simple Plan_

**Chihiro's POV**

I groggily woke up to the blinding rays of the sun. It was already 2 in the afternoon.

_'Holy crap…I slept for over 9 hours.' _ I didn't get out of bed for what felt like hours, but literally, it was five minutes. I wanted to relish and savor the sleep before college would start being a pain in the ass.

Before I wanted to drift off to sleep again I realized who was in the room across from mine. I shot up and ran out of my bedroom door and to the guestroom across the hall and there he was sleeping peacefully. His slick ebony black hair with tints of green gleamed in the sunlight, and his peaceful face and even breathing made him even more attractive. Unfortunately his unique emerald eyes weren't open to complete the package. I shook my head furiously. I couldn't admire another man, spirit, whatever, when I'm engaged.

_'Did I make the wrong decision?'_

I went over to the master bedroom and found Mason still fast asleep. I closed the door gently and went back to my room. I picked out a green with white stripes, or white with green stripes t-shirt, and a pair of salmon pink shorts. Since I outgrew the outfit I wore to the Spirit World, I altered it so I could don it just for this occasion. I grabbed my towel and grabbed my toothpaste and toothbrush so I could brush while air-drying. I swiped my iPhone from my nightstand and headed towards the bathroom downstairs so I don't disrupt their sleep.

I played Best Friend by Jason Chen **(No hate. I love Jason Chen)** as quietly as I could, stripped, and stepped into the refreshing water. I was so overwhelmed and burned out from yesterday's events I forgot to take a shower. I swear, in the shower it's like the TARDIS. It can transport you through time and space in your mind and is small on the outside but bigger on the inside **(My friend and I had this conversation because we're just that awesome. Yes, I watch Doctor Who. No hate)**. I thought about Mason and how much it'd hurt to leave him, he might think I ran off with a forbidden lover, which I was sort of doing.

_'Should I tell Mason the truth? Would he think I'm crazy and should be sent to an asylum for psychiatric help? No. I trust Mason, he won't do that.' _I shook my head furiously and ended my shower.

I dried off and put on my clothes. I draped my towel onto my back like a cloak and my hair on top so it'd dry. I brushed my teeth, looked in the mirror and saw my reflection.

"What does Mason even see in me?" I mumbled to myself. When I was done brushing my teeth, I got out my hairdryer and started drying my hair. Still in absorbed in my thoughts, I thought about Rin and how she was doing. Would she be able to recognize me after eight years? I let out a sigh and tied my hair up in its usual pony tail with on and stepped out of the bathroom and went back upstairs to grab some money, my keys, and my converse.

I ran down the hill and into town. I passed by my old primary school as I remembered the painful memories of being teased.

_'Usotsuki _**(Cue the feels ;_; This is a reference from one of my favorite anime Natsume Yuujin-chou. I don't own that, too)**_!' my classmates would cry._

I shooed away the past and kept walking down to the store. I bought 3 bags of peanut M&Ms, eggs, bacon, pancake mix, maple syrup, milk, some sodas, ice cream bars, rice and seaweed. I sprinted up the hill which actually wasn't too hard, but it wore me out because of the hot burning sun. I walked the rest of the way relishing in the summer heat of Japan. When I finally made it to the front steps of the old, blue house I took out my keys and found two very cute boys staring at me.

"You two probably want some sort of explanation, huh?" I asked sheepishly. Their stoic expressions told me all I needed to know.

\(^.^)/

"So Mason, this is Haku," I looked at Mason with the most serious face I've ever seen him put on, "And Haku, this is Mason," I looked in Haku's direction and his stoic expression was plastered all over his face.

"And he's in our house because…?"

"He's an old friend and you're living with it."

"How about no?" he replied in a sassy manner.

"And how about I don't give you any bacon and pancakes?" I retorted.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE."

"I would and if I do refuse to give you any pancakes and bacon, more for Haku and I." I saw Mason visibly wince when I said Haku's name out loud so casually.

"Fine," he grumbled begrudgingly.

"I'll tell you during or after breakfast." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked towards Haku. "And here's the peanut M&Ms," I handed to him. His expression seemed to lighten up a little so I guess that was a good sign. I put the ice cream in the freezer and began cooking breakfast.

\(^.^)/

When I was done setting up for breakfast, we quietly ate our eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Haku stared at the breakfast skeptically, Mason stared at Haku skeptically while shoving bacon into his mouth, and I just kept eating. The awkward silence and growing tension started to become a little unsettling. I let out a heavy sigh and looked at Mason.

"So you wanna know why he's here?" I asked.

"Uhm…yea."

"Okay, but don't send me to an asylum after this. I don't need psychiatric help."

"Uhm…okay?"

"Well it all began when I moved here eight years ago, when I was spirited away" I started. I told him everything from when my parents turned into pigs to the promise Haku made. "…and now here he is fulfilling his promise to me. Oh, and he offered to bring me back to the Spirit World for a visit and I really want to since it's something I've wanted for eight years and I haven't seen any of them in a really long time. So please let me go and don't call anyone to lock me up in room."

"I believe you," he calmly stated. My eyes blinked rapidly in surprise.

"You what?"

"I believe you because '…You're just as sane as I am,'"** ( I don't own this quote, this quote belongs to JK Rowling. And my favorite Ravenclaw and one of my favorite characters said this, her name is Luna Lovegood)** he replied smiling back at me. "But on one condition of course."

"What?"

"I get to tag along."

\(^.^)/

Third POV

An awkward silence fell upon the table. Haku still staring at Mason skeptically and Chihiro was fidgeting in her seat trying to avoid eye contact. Mason began having a staring contest with Haku, while Haku's stare intensified; Mason's blue, electrifying eyes remained calm and unblinking. The first to break the silence surprisingly was Haku.

"Why and what the hell do you mean, 'You're just as sane as I am?' " he snarled across the table.

"Because wouldn't it be interesting to roam the world parallel to ours? Even if it is just a small section of a vast, exotic world. And what I meant was I believe her. I don't think its poppycock," Mason replied politely with a steady voice and in perfect, fluent Japanese.

Chihiro stared at him in befuddlement. Just less than 24 hours ago he couldn't even say bon appétit in Japanese and he just spoke like a native. Well the proposal was in Japanese, but sounded rehearsed so that didn't count. It was too good to be true that Mason believed what Chihiro said.

"Is there some sort of twist to this? I'll have you know that I know how to trick psychiatrists into thinking I'm 'cured.'" Chihiro asked suspiciously with a hint of pain. Chihiro did not want to live through that again. It was agonizing and long, until one day she decided to pretend to forget, which in the process made her almost forget her experience and the wonderful beings she encountered.

"You have no reason to do that, I believe you."

"Okay..." Chihiro turned to Haku. "But how do we get through? I've attempted many times and when I went down the tunnel and out the train station, all I found were acres of grass."

"There are a couple of weeks before the solstice so you'll be able to get through. That's how you got through last time."

"Alright, then I'll just take these dishes and clean up."Chihiro happily washed their dirty dishes while Mason and Haku had another staring contest.

_'It is a little sketchy. Why would someone take my word so easily? My classmates who have never met me and branded me a liar never believed me. My parents thought I was cuckoo, so why would someone I've only known for four years accept my story so easily? It was a little outrageous when I think about it. If I never went to the Spirit World, I would even believe that _I'm_ insane!' _Chihiro thought to herself.

When Chihiro finished she snuck out of the kitchen, where they were still holding their little staring contest, she went up to her room and started packing. She packed some girl items **(If you're a girl, I think you know what I mean)**, a hairbrush, her toothbrush, toothpaste, underwear, and some extra clothes. While she was humming to herself, Haku crept into her room. With her back to his face she acknowledged him.

"So who won the staring contest? You or Mason?"

"Obviously me," he replied smugly.

"Aha. Funny," my voice thick with sarcasm.

"So uhm…could you do me a favor?"

"What's up?"

"What's up?" Chihiro turned her head to a confused Haku with his head slightly tilted to the right.

"How do I explain this? Uh…it's like asking a person 'What's going on?' Get it?"

"I understand now. Well, could you act like you're a confused human and you got lost, like the first time, and you want a job. I don't want the Bathhouse to be in an uproar. I have a business to run," his tone was cold and monotone nearly.

"Sure," she replied in the same tone. She was genuinely hurt; did his business mean more than her? Oh wait, he has a fiancée and she does, too. She heard his footsteps depart and hot, fresh tears threatening to form. She quickly wiped them away and changed out of her clothes. She put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a simple purple v-neck, and her Lowell hoodie. She freed her hair and donned her special hair tie onto her wrist. "There, now I'm unrecognizable. Happy Haku?" she grumbled to herself. She silently went downstairs but paused when she heard yelling.

"What is your purpose following us to the Spirit World?"

"I'm her fiancée, I need to protect her!"

"She did fine as a ten year-old, she'll be fine this time."

"I'm not going to take the risk."

"What are your true intentions, _human_?" Haku spat out that word in vulgar.

"To protect Chihiro!"

A silence fell upon the two and Chihiro waited impatiently for Haku respond.

"Do what you like human, but if I even sense even the slightest thing off, I will tear you limb from limb and slit your throat with my teeth!" Haku threatened.

"Whatever."

Chihiro crept back up the stairs and pretended to have just come down. "Hey! Let's get a move on!" she smiled her usual fake smile and happily led the way down to the entrance. Before Chihiro could walk down the old tunnel, a hand had halted her.

"And before I forget it, you're foreign so choose some foreign name," Haku quietly reminded with his usual stern tone.

"Whatever," Chihiro rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Ladies first," Mason pointed out politely.

"Thank you," Chihiro nodded. "It's like being ten again," she whispered silently to herself.

\(^.^)/

Meanwhile in the Spirit World, a theft had occurred.

"This was too easy. Now that I have Zeniba's golden seal, I can control Haku and have him do my bidding," the seemingly gentle lily spirit cackled in victory. "Oh this is too easy and now it'll be easier to cut that cursed hair tie that disgusting, weak human wears."

**A/N: Yay! My longest chapter and I actually did enjoy writing this chapter while listening to 5 Seconds of Summer 3 I actually feel like I did a decent job (not to be bragging). I'll update asap which is maybe 2 weeks at most. Review please~**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Has everyone been asleep? Seriously, none of the stories I favorite have updated in like a week, no reviews are coming in except for letsgocrazy and sereenalovesanime (I love anime, too ^.^), so thank you both! LONG CHAPTER. Just to make up for how horrible this story is, or am I prolonging your suffering? I was reading my previous works on Quotev and they were pretty sophisticated, well-thought out, had a nice flow. This is like the complete opposite . Oh well. Oh, by the way, should I just stick to a Third POV or do different POVs? There are perks to both, and Third POV can help me do everyone's POV instead of switching back and forth. Hmmm…leave me your thoughts! Enjoy this chapter in Third POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away, or quotes, references, etc. But I do own Mason and Yuri and the plot. **

**Chapter 5**

Third POV:

_"A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you." ― Elbert Hubbard_

Chihiro opened her eyes at the unbelievable sight. She was once again whisked away to the world she loves. There weren't any more rolling hills of green grass; a heavenly aroma of spirit food had filled the air. She crossed the small river that separated the Human World from the Spirit World. She took cautious strides while crossing, not wanting to slip and be injured just when she got back. She climbed up the stone steps and when the extravagant bathhouse she once worked in came into view, she sprinted to get over the bridge and crouched to open the little wooden gate that led to a garden with a peach blossom tree and hydrangeas, then out another little wooden door that led to the treacherous stairs she once took to get down. Looking down at the origin of her fear of heights she painstakingly took her first step.

"It's going to be fine," she said to herself trying to reassure herself. Chihiro took a deep breath and moved down gently setting her left foot down. She very cautiously tried to look up at the sky while cautiously placing her foot on each step. When what seemed like hours passed by, when it was actually 10 minutes, she triumphantly and safely made it down. She silently cheered herself and continued to the boiler room.

The boiler room was not as hot and stuffy when she first arrived. She checked her digital watch on her left wrist, where her purple hair tie also resided when not in her hair, and checked the time. The time had frozen and she had no idea what time it was.

"Let's see, I left the house at 5 PM, and it takes about 5 minutes to walk down to the tunnel from home. And it was probably another five minutes when I reached the stairs, 20 minutes to get down those dangerous wooden stairs, so it should be 5:30. Still another half hour or so before the bath house is opened to Kamajii may or may not be awake," she quietly whispered to herself. She walked past the boilers and into the room where her old, adoptive grandfather works and resides. She was glad to see the old spider youkai (a certain class of spirits) peacefully sleeping. She looked around for the susuwatari and casted her view over to the small arches where they sleep. Not wanting to disturb neither of their slumbers she quietly sat on the ledge and surveyed the boiler room. She never really noticed how high the ceiling was and counted the many cabinets filled with different herbs. When she counted up to 96 she got bored.

She paced around the room endlessly trying to think of a name to call herself. She couldn't let anyone know who she was because it'd cause the bath house to turn upside-down. Kamajii began to stir in his sleep.

"Must be near opening time, crap!" Chihiro hid behind one of the boilers toward the entrance so he doesn't spot her. She watched as the old youkai woke up and started to bang his fun-sized mallet against a wheel to awaken the susuwatari. Slowly they each aroused from their slumber and brought out coal to feed the fiery furnace. Chihiro had always wondered how they were able to carry coal that weighed a ton. She carefully timed her entrance.

She didn't bother to open the door then close it to make it look like she had just arrived, he didn't notice last time, why would he notice this time? She took slow, unsteady steps so it'd seem like she was scared and lost.

"Excuse me; do you know where I am?"she asked in a high-pitched voice pretending to tremble. Kamajii turned his head towards her and she tried her best not to hug him. It took every inch of her strength to resist.

"A human?!" he spat out in disgust. He leaned in closer to her and adjusted his glasses. "Wait…could you be…Chihiro?" he stared at Chihiro for a long time waiting for a response.

"Please sir, I'm lost! Please help me out!" she continued to fake her befuddlement.

"I'm sorry. Well you'll have to wait until Rin gets here and brings you to Yuri," Kamajii apologetically replied and resumed working. She winced at the mention of Haku's fiancée's name. Chihiro had wondered what she looked like. She must be very powerful and beautiful to capture Haku's heart. "Oh, I forgot, what's your name?" Kamajii asked turning his head with a raised eyebrow. The spider youkai may have been old, but he wouldn't forget Chihiro no matter how old he lived. Chihiro had to improvise now and it had to be a foreign name!

"Uh…uhm…Hana!" she blurted out. She chose one of her friends she befriended at Lowell. They were close since she was also Japanese.

"Hana?" questioned Kamajii.

"Yea." She nodded her head.

"Alright, _Hana_, Rin will be coming down very soon. Sit tight and don't touch anything."

Chihiro knew he wasn't fully convinced, she'd have to explain to him later. She heard the door slid open and out came a yuna. Not just any yuna; it was Rin. She still wore her salmon pink uniform, a blue apron around her waist, her slick brown hair tied loosely at the bottom. She hadn't aged a bit!

"Chow time!" a familiar voice shouted. "If I told you once, I told you a million times Kamajii! Leave your old bowls outside. Oh yea, the lizard has returned." Rin walked over to throw the star shaped candies to the susuwatari when she caught sight of Chihiro. Her eyes widened in shock. She stormed over to Chihiro and kept her in a death grip.

"Oh my Kami, Sen! You came back! So lover boy did return with you! How have you been you dope?" Rin was bouncing up and down and Chihiro felt like she was ready to barf, but with her airway being blocked she'd have to hold it down.

"Rin…"Kamajii called to her. He shook his head solemnly. Rin gently put the dizzy human down and apologized for her sudden action.

"I'm sorry; I mistook you for someone else. I assume you're lost. Follow me, we have to get you to Yuri," Rin spat out the name Yuri like it was vermin. Chihiro inwardly cheered. "So leave your shoes and socks here and we'll go up." Chihiro took off her shoes and socks and the susuwatari carried it back to their homes for her. She followed Rin out the wooden door and gazed up at the elevators. When they stepped into the elevator, she noticed Rin trying to distance herself from Chihiro.

"It's okay. I'm Hana by the way," Chihiro extended her hand towards the embarrassed weasel spirit.

"Rin. I really am sorry. I just thought you were an old friend of mine."

"Sen I'm guessing?"

"Yea! How did you know?"

"You screamed it into my ear when you pulled me into that death hug."

"Oh. Sorry. But do you know anyone named Sen? I mean uh…Chihiro, is her real name I think? She should be about your age."

"I've lived in America until now," Chihiro lied trying to protect her identity.

"What's America?"

"A country in the Human World."

"I see," actually not understanding what a "country" or "America" was she continued to break the tension. "So how did you find your way to the bath house? Did an arrogant, forest green haired guy help you out?"

"No. I got separated from…" She realized she forgot about Mason, best fiancée right? "Oh sh*t! Where's Mason?!" she freaked out.

"Who's Mason?"

"My…" she stopped herself before she could continue. Knowing Rin, she'd want to know _everything _about her love life.

"We're here. Now careful not to stare, it's disrespectful to the customers." They stepped out of the elevator and ran down the hall to another.

"Is that Sen?" was murmured as they passed. She missed her old name here. Yea Yubaba had given it to her to control her but it was the name people knew her as.

"Back off. This isn't Sen so stay away from her," Rin protectively guarded her. The employees resumed their duties and tried not to stare at the human. When they reached the elevator they stepped in just themselves again. Awkward silence consumed the two.

"Rin…I can't lie to you even if Haku asked me to. Long time no see Rin," Chihiro smiled at the weasel spirit.

"I knew it! But why would the lizard ask that of you?"

"He said that it'd cause a huge commotion."

"Well that's not fair! Well at least you didn't lie to me," Rin smiled warmly at her old friend. "Well unfortunately, I'd have to bring you to Yuri, but I think she can wait a few hours." Rin pulled Chihiro out of the elevator and ran to another and took it up.

They stopped on the top floor and turned right to a long corridor that she had failed to notice her last visit. Then turned another right and huge wooden doors stood in front of them.

"You like?" Rin asked. "It's my room, and we can share it!" Chihiro turned her head and across the hall were another pair of wooden doors. "Oh, you don't wanna go in there."

"Rin. I know." Rin led the sad human to her bed and had her sit down. "But it's okay," Chihiro tried putting on a brave face.

"Don't worry; she can be a real pain in the butt if dragon boy ain't around. So how was the Human World?" Rin pointed to the huge king-sized bed in front of them. The room was a very simple and pretty yellow with sakura flowers painted around the room. Rin sat down on the bed and patted for Chihiro to sit beside her. Chihiro threw her backpack to the side and began to share about her life.

"Fine, I guess. It got a little better when I moved to America. I made many new friends, learned Korean which really helps when watching Kdramas and listening to KPOP, read many new, exciting books that took me to new worlds, let's just say I had fun."

"Well you haven't mentioned anything about that ring on your finger!" Rin pointed out.

"OH CRAP. I FORGOT ABOUT MASON AGAIN."

"Who's Mason?"

"My…my fiancée," Chihiro replied with a sad smile plastered all over her face.

"Oh so dragon boy isn't the only one to have 'moved' on. So tell me all about him!"

Chihiro looked down at her ring but noticed how she didn't have a right arm anymore. "Uhm…Rin, you don't by any chance have food with you because I sort of forgot to mention this, but I'm fading away."

"Oh crap! I'm sorry." Rin searched her pockets for food and pulled out a star-shaped candy. "How did that get in there?" she questioned warily at the random candy. "Anyways, eat it," she ordered Chihiro. Chihiro obediently but warily ate it.

"Thanks Rin."

"Anytime, now onto this Mason guy."

"Can we talk about him _after _I find him? Guess I should go present myself to Yuri. Don't want to be rude to the soon-to-be mistress of this establishment, right?"

"Okay. But if she insults you or dares to harm a hair on your head, she's facing me!"

"I'll be there to support you. Jaa ne," Chihiro gently closed the door and made her way back to wear the doors to Yubaba's old office is. She noticed the door knocker was no longer there and opened the door slightly to find herself already inside the office.

\(^.^)/

"So how do you like the new bathhouse? We renovated this floor especially and replaced all the gaudy ornaments."

"Oh, so you've heard of me?" Chihiro came face-to-face with a very beautiful spirit. She had flowing scarlet hair, golden eyes, and scarlet red lips. She also had a very pale, but healthy looking face. She wrapped herself in a black kimono with a red obi sash. She was indeed very beautiful, far beyond Chihiro's plain features.

"Of course. The infamous human who was able to escape the clutches of Yubaba. And I trust you've heard of me," the spirit was smiling maliciously now.

"Nooo…I totally came here expecting Yubaba," Chihiro replied, her voice thick with sarcasm. "Well I'd like my old job back for the time being, so if you could kindly give it back to me that would be much appreciated." Chihiro firmly planted her feet to where she stood. She had not faced this spirit yet and did not want to get on her bad side.

"I'm not too big of a fan of humans but this bathhouse seems to be. If you produce hard work you may stay. You may stay with that filthy weasel spirit if you wish, but I warn you. I will not be merciful to you if you make one slip up."

"Of course, but answer me this. Where is my friend?"

"What friend?"

"Never mind. I shall leave now. Thank you for giving me my job back," Chihiro bowed out of respect and left the office quietly. She would not be able to stand another minute in there. Unknown to her, Mason had heard everything backstage.

\(^.^)/

"So you gave her her job back. Why?" Mason raised an eyebrow in suspicion coming out of the shadows. He now had raven black hair, but still had the blue shimmering eyes, and no more charming British accent.

"'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' I am sure you heard this many times in the Human World."

"She isn't what you think. She's kind, caring, funny, brave, and very different from how many spirits view humans."

"She is not! She wants to take Kohaku away from me! Don't tell me you fell in love with the evil human!"

"So what if I did? And by the way, I don't want to follow your orders anymore! I quit and I will support Chihiro whenever she needs help. Bye Yuri."

"Not so fast. Do you really think you're leaving here unharmed after that?"

"You didn't."

"I did, the senile witch had forgotten to place a new spell on her precious golden seal. So now, I can control Kohaku, and you to an extent. It was worth the sacrifice."

"You used half your life force just so you'd be able to control the two of us?"

"It was worth it. And I'll have you get me her stupid hair tie."

"I will do everything willingly so there'd be no need for you to control me _if _you promise not to hurt her or Kohaku after."

"I accept your terms. Leave now and get it for me tomorrow at the festival."

"Whatever." Mason left the room and disappeared into the shadows, his heart filled with guilt and regret.

\(^.^)/

"So how was she?" Rin asked eagerly.

"Horrid," Chihiro replied attempting her best British accent while coming into Rin's room.

"I bet she was, and probably worst towards you."

"Well I get to room with you again and now we can talk all we want."

"So describe Mason for me."

"He's charming, kind, supportive, funny, and he has these electrifying blue eyes, blue as the sky during day time. He has sandy blonde hair and he's British which makes him all the more enchanting. We haven't discussed anything about the wedding yet and to be honest, I want it to be like 6 years from now."

"Well I hope you can stick around long enough to attend dragon boy's wedding. It'd be fun to crash it with you and maybe we can rope this Mason into this." Rin's voice became mischievous.

"Crash it? Now why would we want to do that?" Her voice filled with sarcasm.

"So Zeniba, Kamajii, Boh, Yu-bird, No Face, and even Yubaba and I have been planning to do this for a long time. And now that you're here, it'd be even more entertaining!"

"I like where this is going."

"We meet up once a week at Zeniba's cottage and discuss plans. Zeniba provided the train tickets for us so it was no worry."

"I see. Well invite me to the next one!"

"Of course! It's the day after the festival tomorrow. Which reminds me, we have to go down and help set up the place." Rin rummaged through her closet for an extra uniform for Chihiro. "At least now you'll fit into the ones I wear." Chihiro changed into her salmon pink uniform and before leaving the room she hugged Rin.

"I've missed you Rin." Rin smiled warmly at the 18 year old in front of her.

"I've missed you dearly, too Sen." _'She hasn't changed one bit.'_

\(^.^)/

Chihiro carried her iPhone down with her so she'd be able to work with music. Hopefully it wasn't a crime. She even brought her speakers with her so she can blast it in her room and share KPOP and American music with Rin.

"Hey Rin. Is it okay if I play music while we work? Like for the customers as well and blast it all over the bath house."

"I guess. No rule against it."

"Yes!" Chihiro ran excitedly to the foreman and asked if she could leave her iPhone and speakers here.

"No human. And we don't serve your kind."

"You're the same as last time."

The foreman's eyes widened in realization. "S-sen?!"

"Yep! Now do you mind if I blast some music in here. It might even make our customers' stays enjoyable."

"Of course not! Blast away!"

"Thank you!"

Chihiro turned on her iPhone and pressed shuffle for a random song. Randomly it selected Sakura Kiss by Chieko Kawabe **(Opening to Ouran High School Host Club, the Japanese one)**.

"I like the song you picked."

"Thanks! But some of the others are foreign. Maybe I can even teach you some of the words!"

"Sure. But could you help me put up this lantern?"

"Of course Rin."

The whole bathhouse rejoiced in the return of their beloved human and in the music blasting throughout the bathhouse. It really did prove to pleasure the guests even more. Some of the customers departed humming the songs, and the employees were singing along to them. The bathhouse was at its happiest ever since it's been established.

**This chapter was 3,000 words and filled up 5 and a half pages. I am so proud of myself. I hope to get more reviews . Seriously, has everyone been asleep? I don't blame you, sometimes I don't even feel like reviewing. But I'd like to hear your thoughts for this chapter and if I should make any changes, and/ or any improvements. And if I make any mistakes, I apologize for them and please correct me. But I really need your opinions on this:**

**Third POV? Or character POVs?**

**I leave you with this. Please review and the next update should come within 2 weeks or sooner (: See you in 2 weeks or less. **

**~ Fandomnerd12 **


	7. Chapter 6

**__****READ THE A/N AT THE END. IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT THIS TIME IF THEY WEREN'T IMPORTANT BEFORE BECAUSE IT EXPLAINS A BRIEF SUMMARY OF WHAT HAS HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER IN CASE YOU WERE SLIGHTLY LOST (Shall be posted in the middle of the story before you forget).**

**A/N: Just wanted to get it out because I was really excited to write this chapter and got the first draft done in 3 and a half hours. This is the final edit. For now. I don't know. Maybe I'll add more fluff to this chapter because I felt it lacked or something. FLUFF! FLUFF! FLUFF! YES! LOTS OF FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any references, lyrics, etc. I do own Mason and Yuri though but other than that I'm just pouring my feels out. **

**Chapter 6**

_"The heart follows love_

_What am I going to do?_

_This hopeless love_

_Hurts my heart so much.'"_

_Fox Rain by Lee Sun Hee (My Girlfriend is a Gumiho OST)_

Third POV **(Just for a few more chapters and then I _might _switch it around with character POVs)**

When Chihiro and Rin completed decorating the bathhouse, it was no less than stunning. Lanterns decked the Bathhouse like it was a huge Christmas tree, the ones hung higher up shone brighter than any star. The fireworks were stored away for tomorrow. Despite the lanterns really being the Bathhouse's sole decoration it made the Bathhouse the brightest object as far as the eye can see.

"Good job today Sen, and you have such good taste in music even though I only understood only half of the songs played."

"Thanks Rin. I'm beat so let's head up and just crash."

"There's no better plan."

Chihiro was given back her speakers and iPhone and thanked Chiyaku (the foreman) for watching it. She left with Rin and took the two elevators up to their room. They walked down the two extending corridors and when they finally reached the front of their door, they slumped onto the floor.

"Can we just stay like this and wait for someone to bring us to our bed?" moaned Rin whose face was face planted into the carpet.

"Sure why not? I don't think I have much of the energy to walk 3 more measly steps to the bed," mumbled Chihiro.

"Sounds like a plan."

Chihiro plugged in her earphones and played Itsumo Nando Demo by Yumi Kimura (the ending song of Spirited Away) which lulled her to sleep right away.

\(^.^)/

Mason watched the two exhausted workers sleep in front of the door of the bedroom. He stooped down to Chihiro and gently brushed away stray strands of her hair from her face. He gently carried Chihiro bridal style and tucked her into one side of Rin's enormous king-sized bed, careful not to disturb her sleep, and left her side just for a few seconds and returned with Rin slung over his shoulder. He tucked Rin into the other side of her bed and a few moments later fell asleep on the floor beside Chihiro holding her hand.

\(^.^)/

"'How many centuries have passed?' (Quote does not belong to me. The quote's from the movie Dark Shadows)" Chihiro groggily woke up.

"Hopefully 20," replied Rin too tired to really care.

"Actually it's been 8 hours."

"EIGHT HOURS?! CHIHIRO! GET YOUR TIRED ARSE UP. WE NEED TO GET READY FOR THE FESTIVAL!" Rin barked at Chihiro.

"Just five more minutes," Chihiro groaned.

"NO!"

"Has anyone noticed that there is a strange voice in this room and I think he's holding my hand? Riiiiiin. Go check it out, I don't feel like opening my eyes."Rin walked over to Chihiro's side of the bed and saw Mason lying on the floor holding Chihiro's hand.

"PERVERT!" Rin bellowed.

"No no no! I'm Mason!"

Chihiro shot up at the mention of the name. She looked over to her side and came face-to-face with a man about her age. "Mason has blonde hair; now can everyone please just shut up?"

"Chihiro… There's something I must tell you." Chihiro pulled her hand away from his grasp and raised a finger to his lips silencing him.

"Shush. It's still sleepy time."

"Chihiro! There's a strange spirit in out room and you're thinking about more sleep?" Rin interrupted.

"Got a problem?"

"Yes!"

"I'll make this quick Chihiro."

"Go on 'Mason.'"

"I was a spirit sent to the Human World and then I met you. You changed my view on humans and showed me how not your entire race is destructive. My real name is Daichi."

"That's sweet now shush. Sleepy time." Mason chuckled to himself.

"Let her be for a few hours. We haven't been properly introduced," Mason stood up towering over Rin. "My name is Daichi and you must be…?"

"Rin. So you're Chihiro's fiancée. Spirits must really have a thing for Chihiro, but I can't blame you. If you dare hurt a hair on her head I will personally slit you where the sun don't shine and feed it to you on a platter."

"I promise I will never try to hurt Chihiro is any way."

"Better."

"So do you need help with anything?"

"Yea. Could you help me pick out a suitable yukata for Chihiro to wear since you should know her taste better than I do?"

"Sure."

\(^.^)/

Chihiro woke up 2 hours later and no other sign of life seemed to inhabit the room. A sky blue yukata with the design of sakura blossoms laid beside her. She warmly smiled at it and thanked Rin for picking it out for her.

"Where the hell did those two go? Did Mason say something about him being a spirit?" Chihiro reluctantly dragged herself to the bathroom and took a shower. The refreshing hot water hit her body. She let out a sigh of relief.

"So Mason's also a spirit, huh? Why are all the people I fall in love with, even the slightest, turn out to be someone I can't be with forever. Guess I shouldn't be surprised. No human guy has ever really fallen for me." While Chihiro was in the shower she heard a knock at the door.

"Rin. Are you awake?" a familiar voice said through the wooden door. Chihiro did not reply and turned off the shower. She stepped out with a towel wrapped around her body. "If you aren't you better be the next time I come; there's 2 hours before the festival!" When she heard the footsteps depart she slumped onto the bathroom floor and groaned.

"Haku…" she froze on the floor and didn't move for about 20 minutes sulking.

Chihiro dried her body and her hair and changed into the beautiful yukata. The yukata fit her body perfectly. The yukata was baby blue with pink sakura flowers as the design. It had a pink obi to match it she stared at herself in the mirror. She put her hair up in a tidy bun using the purple hair tye Yubaba, Boh, Yu-bird, and No-face wove for her the last time she came. To complete the outfit, Chihiro put a sakura clip in her hair to complete the attire. She wore geta sandals and a pair of white tabi socks. She felt she didn't need make-up to pretty herself up. The yukata had already done it. She now waited for Rin and maybe Mason to return. As if on cue, Rin and Mason barged into the room.

"Chihiro is that you?" Rin asked her eyes wide in admiration.

"Yea. Thanks for the yukata by the way."

"It's one of my old ones, you can keep it."

"Yay!"

"You're stunning," Mason complimented.

"T-thanks," Chihiro looked away blushing just a little.

"Now all you need is a fan and a mask." Rin handed her a fan and a cat mask.

Rin was decked in a lavender yukata with dark purple orchids as her design and a purple obi to go with the ensemble. She also wore a cat mask. Daichi **(Yea. Not going to use Mason anymore now that everyone knows who he is, but if I accidentally used Mason you know what I mean in the end right?)**. Daichi was in a simple blue yukata with a black obi that brought out his eyes. He wore a wolf mask.

"I think we all look pretty enchanting."

"So want to head down now so we can get all the good food first and play as many games as we can?"

"Yes!"

\(^.^)/

The three happily strolled down the streets. Chihiro visited all the food stands dragging Daichi and Rin with her. She lifted her mask just slightly to eat the dango.

"So any other plans?"

"We could go and play some games at the other stalls." Daichi suggested.

"Whoo! Game time!" Chihiro sprinted away to the nearest game stall. When Rin and Daichi arrived they saw Chihiro holding a huge teddy bear. "Guess what?"

"You won?" replied Rin sarcastically.

"Yep! Now onto other stalls for I shall collect more of these adorable little cuties!"

"She really loves festivals," Daichi said.

"You don't say?"

\(^.^)/

After two hours of roaming and raiding every game stall of one gigantic stuffed animal, the three were exhausted.

"Wanna go into the bathhouse and get a table before the huge dance and also to drop off your prizes." Rin suggested.

"Sure why not?" Chihiro could barely be heard behind her mask and army of stuffed animals she was holding. How she was able to walk without dropping any of them or bumping into anyone will always be a mystery to the other two.

When they returned to the bathhouse they found the whole place still empty because of the festivities going on outside. They took the two elevators up, Chihiro dropped off her prizes in their room, and they went back down. She brought her speakers and iPhone and earphones down as well.

"Can I play music for the dance?"

"Well if Yuri doesn't blow but it's the festival. She wouldn't dare harm a hair on your head in public."

"Yes!" Chihiro ran down to the main hall used for festivals such as today, and pressed her "Dance" music. Music filled the empty room. The first song to be played was It's Time by imagine Dragons. It was definitely something that would attract visitors so they hurriedly grabbed as much food as they could fit on their plates and claimed the table closest to the window so they can get a view of the hanabi (fireworks, I just love how it's said in Japanese. It's so pretty). They ate their food hungrily despite the fact they ate tons of food at the food stalls.

"It's a wonder how you're always skinny since you eat so much," Daichi jokingly brought up.

"It's called high metabolism."

"Yea I know." Daichi draped his arm around Chihiro's shoulders and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Ew. Not while we're eating please. Save it for the dance floor or the bedroom. Wait. I take that back since you guys share my room with me. Save it for when you're alone." Rin jokingly put her finger by her mouth and made a gagging noise.

"Sure Rin," Daichi replied still with his hand draped over her shoulders.

Rin couldn't help but think that Chihiro and Daichi actually make a cute couple. They also seem more compatible in Rin's eyes.

_'No. Slap out of it Rin, you're trying to get Chihiro and Haku together.' Rin scowled at herself. _

The hall became flooded with guests and some workers were returning to continue cooking food for the hungry spirits. Since they came earlier they had a chance to dance earlier. Well they didn't exactly dance, they basically fist pumped into the air while jumping up and down. Even though it was a slightly embarrassing sight, more and more spirits joined the dance floor and copied their motions. The lights dimmed and colorful lights now illuminated the room. Now it was a full house. The dance floor was full but even more spirits kept coming. Even if the songs were foreign, the music was energetic and fun. Aniyaku who had been basically DJ-ing the event after Chihiro taught him how to use an iPhone. It was a difficult task but they got through it.

"And now time for the couples to step onto the dance floor," Aniyaku announced after Losing My Mind by Lee Seung Gi was played. A Thousand Years by Christina Perri was the song playing now. The song was more calm, relaxing, and definitely a couple's song. Daichi took Chihiro by the hand and started slow dancing with her.

"Doesn't this remind you of senior prom?" Chihiro asked.

"It also was a masquerade so yea I guess."

Time seemed to have ceased on that dance floor. Couples looked into their partner's eyes filled with love. Another noticeable couple was the master and soon-to-be mistress of the Bathhouse, but all eyes were on Daichi and Chihiro. They were the center of attention tonight and it was a beautiful sight. Some didn't even know who the handsome couple was but you could easily tell love was in the air for the two. Zeniba hidden in the background and journeyed to the Bathhouse with Boh who was in his lavender mouse form, and No-face who blended in with the shadows. Zeniba watched as Chihiro danced happily with a spirit that wasn't Haku. She smiled a sad smile.

"I guess one of the main reasons to crash the wedding is out. At least she seems happy."

"Yea. But it was Haku who was the big meanie so Chihiro deserves to be happy."

"Right you are Boh, we just need Haku to see that. Now, would you like another dango?**(Remember how Zeniba is able to communicate to No-face? Yea. This is me translating Boh's squeaks)**" Boh nodded his head approvingly with a huge smile. "And you No-face?"

"Uh uh!" No-face nodded enthusiastically.

Rin had a front row seat to the dance. She was amazed and entranced in how beautiful they were together. They moved as one and had no doubt in her mind that Chihiro was happy and over Haku. That is until…

"Now switch partners. Find another spirit to dance with." Aniyaku announced and then played Fox Rain by Lee Sun Hee.

"I wonder if Haku and Chihiro would find each other since Chihiro's face is hidden behind the mask," Rin wondered aloud.

"Of course they will!" Kamajii replied to Rin's rhetorical thought.

"Kamajii!" Even the old spider youkai was in a yukata and seemed to have been here awhile.

"Now shush. I want to see how this turns out, too."

Rin watched as Haku and Chihiro scrambled to find new partners. With every male spirit wanting Chihiro, Haku would have to fight his way through.

"May I have this dance?" asked Haku. Chihiro simply nodded. She wondered if he even knew it was her behind the mask. They danced together bewitched by the other's appearances. Both of them were enchanting just to look at. Chihiro in her baby blue yukata with sakura blossoms as the design and a sakura in her hair and Haku in his forest green yukata and a dark blue obi that brought out his eyes and his dark forest green hair. Their movements were as graceful as a river **(Just going to throw this out. In my mind: "As swift as a coursing river." OMG. I just love Disney. And I saw this picture of Snape saying to Harry, "Can you paint with all the colors of the wind, Potter?" And started laughing)**. They moved in sync knowing each other's next movements. They couldn't tear their gazes away from each other and the audience couldn't either. Forget her dance with Daichi! Haku and Chihiro's love was radiating in the room! They were actually the only couple dancing but failed to notice in their little love bubble. Rin was spazzing and smiling happily at the couple.

"Now this, I'd actually pay to watch. I guess they're still not over each other," Rin quietly said to Kamajii. He simply nodded. He was too busy watching the couple dancing to the tune of their hearts.

"Ah love."

When the song was done, Haku bowed before Chihiro and kissed the back of her hand. "Thanks for the dance; you're really an expert… Chihiro."

All Chihiro could really do was stare. She couldn't believe she danced with Haku. It was probably the most magical moment of her life. This was a memory that would live in her subconscious forever. She stood there like an idiot smiling down at Haku.

"The pleasure was mine," she smiled behind her mask and walked over to Rin. Chihiro had to leave as soon as possible. Each second she stayed was a second longer that would pain her because of their hopeless love. She's a human, he's a spirit. And he's getting married.

His emerald gaze followed Chihiro to Rin, Kamajii, and Daichi. He had danced with Chihiro unknowingly and it was better than anything he's ever felt. He's lived for more than a thousand years-so this is saying something-and this was the best feeling his heart has ever felt. He didn't want to let it go, but as Chihiro walked away from him he felt the feeling fleeting.

\(^.^)/

"So fireworks?" asked Chihiro.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Kamajii, Rin, and Daichi and Chihiro exited the Bathhouse and went down to the garden and sat on the ground. The fireworks were beautiful and more enchanting than human made ones. These formed more shapes and unknown colors that were dazzling. The four just looked up at the beautiful sight in the sky and enjoyed the rest of the night watching fireworks with their close friends. Daichi held Chihiro at the waist and lulled her to sleep. This was the best night of her whole life and nothing can change that.

**__****READ THE A/N AT THE END. IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT THIS TIME IF THEY WEREN'T IMPORTANT BEFORE BECAUSE IT EXPLAINS A BRIEF SUMMARY OF WHAT HAS HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER IN CASE YOU WERE SLIGHTLY LOST (I wasn't kidding and the part coming is a little confusing so yea. READ THE A/N! ).**

******\(^.^)/**

After everyone had dozed off, Daichi gently slid off Chihiro's purple hair tie and pocketed it. He went back up to the Bathhouse leaving the other three there sleeping soundly. He looked back with regret and told himself it was for the best. He arrived to the top-having to step over several drunk spirits who were asleep-undetected and was face-to-face with an extremely furious lily spirit. How they were not disturbed by the yells, shrieks, and screeches, he did not know.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DANCED TOGETHER! I SWEAR THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME THEY DANCE TOGETHER OR EVEN LOOK AT EACH OTHER LIKE THAT! HE'S MINE AND SHE KNOWS THAT. I BET SHE DID IT JUST TO SPITE ME. DID YOU GET THE STUPID HAIR TIE OR WHAT?!" she screeched in a high shrill voice.

"Calm the eff down. I got the stupid hair tie but after this you swear you won't harm a hair on Chihiro or any of her friends' heads. That includes me."

"I swear on my remaining life force."

"Good. And before I forget; congratulations." Daichi said in a monotone voice. He left as silently as he came.

"And now you won't remember anything of this precious world." With a snip of some powerful scissors she had casted a spell on, Chihiro's memories of the Spirit World were gone.

"Kohaku, would you mind telling me if you know a Sen or Chihiro?"

"Who's that, love?"

"Perfect." The lily spirit had a sinister smile plastered all over her face. "Nothing was going to stop this ceremony from the beginning anyway."

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER WAS 3,000 WORDS OR MORE, WITHOUT MY SIDE NOTES, WITHOUT THE DISCLAIMER, JUST THE CHAPTER. AND WAS 5 AND A HALF PAGES LONG. So proud of myself :') I'll aim for six or six and half sooner or later. REAL IMPORTANT PART HERE! - ****If it wasn't clear, Haku is now being controlled by Yuri. Way to go Haku, you disappoint me. I just really wanted to get this chapter out because of all the fluff, well it's the most fluff I've had so far. And yes, Chihiro did forget after the hair tie was cut. It wasn't just a way for Zeniba to watch over Chihiro, it was also the storage of her memories from the Spirit World. You'll see what will happen in the next few chapters. Mason/ Daichi is just trying to help Chihiro out even after helping Yuri. How? Well you'll find out. Chihiro will have all her high school memories, her childhood memories (exclude being spirited away), still think Daichi is Mason, and she won't remember any of the spirits or anything about the Spirit World. Haku, Rin, Granny, Kamajii, and you know the rest. It's like she's in her 10 year old state of mind again. Confused, lost, and frightened. And if you haven't noticed, I listen to a lot of Asian songs. So the grammar is probably weird in the English translations. I don't think I've used a Japanese song yet, but Evening Sky (was in the first chapter) is Korean, Losing My Mind (which is also part of the OST where Fox Rain is from), All For You (was in the first chapter)Fox Rain is Korean. OH! FUN FACT! Fox rain is an expression, or I guess belief, that on a sunny day and random rain starts pouring, a gumhiho (nine-tailed fox) is crying hence the name. Learned that from My Girlfriend is a Gumiho ;D Anyways. I'll stop ranting. REVIEW PLEASE! (:**

**Thank you to: Abcdefg824, michelle88222, and NarutoSwag99 for reviewing. I love all the reviews! **

**Annyeong (bye in Korean)~ **


	8. Chapter 7

**Some "colorful" language in this just as a warning. **

**Disclaimer: Look at the chapter before this and the chapter before that…**

**Chapter 7**

_"My thoughts are stars I can't fathom into constellations."_

_~ John Green, The Fault in Our Stars_

"Chihiroooo….Chihiroooooo. Wake up! We have to get ready for Zeniba's," a womanly voice chimed.

"But it's summer!" Chihiro groaned, with her eyes still closed shut.

"Yes but we have to go to Zeniba's! Don't you want to see your 'Granny' again?"

"My grandparents died when I was still in diapers!"

"What is she saying, Kamajii?" Rin oh-so-quietly whispered to Kamajii. Kamajii merely shrugged his shoulders and shook Chihiro's shoulders. Chihiro opened her tired eyes and fear and confusion were displayed in her eyes as she stared wide-eyed at the spider youkai.

"M-M-MONSTER!" Chihiro shrieked and took off in the direction of the Bathhouse. Rin and Kamajii took after her repeatedly screaming her name.

"CHIHIRO! CHIHIRO! SLOW DOWN! God damn it, where's Daichi when you need him?" Rin cursed under her breath. Chihiro continued running non-stop until she bumped into Mason **(Okay. She forgot he's a spirit, so back to Mason, and with his appearance. He'll be Daichi again shortly)**.

"Oh Mason! At least there's someone normal here!" she gave Mason a huge bear hug and turned her head to Rin and Kamajii still shouting her name. She hid behind Mason using him as a human wall.

"Guys…I can explain why she's like this later but we have to get changed and then leave immediately for Zeniba's. She can't stay in the Bathhouse for a while." Mason calmly told them.

"Explain what?! How she's acting as if she's that dopey, cowardly ten-year old again? You better tell us and it better be a good reason!" Rin threatened. Rin took Chihiro's arm and dragged her to the top. Chihiro was whimpering and kept yelling at Rin to release her. Rin only tightened her grip and fastened her pace. The Bathhouse echoed with Chihiro's wails and struggles. Mason trailed behind and so did Kamajii. The Bathhouse staff was still suffering the effects of alcohol. When they finally arrived at the top Haku stepped out of the office.

"Who is making that racket this early in the day?!" Haku looked down to see what Rin was holding onto. "Is that a human?!"

"Uh yea. I think you'd recognize her. Don't tell me you suffer amnesia, too?!"

"Get this disgusting, weak human out of here. I demand you to bring her back to the Human World."

"How about no? Because you two love each other and are destined to be together!"

"May I remind you I'm betrothed and that you should mind your tone, Rin."

"You're betrothed to a total bitch, Haku. And why should I?"

"Because I'm your superior and can easily kick you out!"

"Oh yea? I'd like to see you try!"

"GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW AND THE NEXT TIME YOU QUESTION MY AUTHORITY I WILL FIRE YOU ON THE SPOT!" Haku raised his voice at a booming level and it only caused Chihiro to tremble even harder. She was lost and this wasn't helping.

Rin pushed Haku to the side and dragged Chihiro down the two corridors and opened the doors to their room. She sat Chihiro down onto her bed and gave her a warm smile.

"Now Chihiro, are you positively sure you have never been here before?" Rin asked in her sweetest voice.

"Yes! And who are you?"

"I feel offended. I'm your best friend! And we really do have to get you to Zeniba's and we need to get ourselves out of these yukata **(Japanese words have no plural form. The plural form of anime is anime. Not animes. So just to clear that up)**. Oh and here's the bag you arrived here with." Rin threw Chihiro's bag across the room and Chihiro caught it in her fragile hands. She went through the bag for some extra clothes. Thankfully there was a pair of black skinny jeans and her favorite orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. "Oh and here are the clothes you came with." Rin tossed over Chihiro's Lowell hoodie, another pair of ebony skinny jeans, and a vibrant purple v-neck. Chihiro pulled the hoodie over her head and left her chestnut hair down. She threw her bag over her shoulders and stood up examining herself one last time. "Ready?" Rin poked her head out of the closet clothed in her Bathhouse uniform since she only owned that and her yukata for festivals and celebrations.

"Are you my friend? Can I trust you?" Chihiro questioned. Her lost chocolate eyes pleaded for an answer.

"Of course! I helped you out last time and even though you didn't stay long, we became the best of friends! We'll help you retain your memories and I'll tell you about everything and explain everything on the ride there." Rin gave Chihiro a reassuring smile and they set off on their way to Swamp Bottom.

**\(^.^)/**

They took the elevators down and met Kamajii and Mason at the red bridge. Mason held Chihiro's converse and socks in one hand and her iPhone, along with her earphones, in the other and returned them to her.

"Don't forget about your shoes."

"Thanks," Chihiro quietly muttered.

"I got the four train tickets, now let's go! We don't want to miss it since it takes a while to get there." Kamajii beckoned. Chihiro was still a little wary about the spider youkai. Spiders gave her the creeps.

"You're scared of Kamajii?! Don't worry, he's like a grandpa. He loves you like you're his granddaughter so relax. None of us here want to harm you. Right Daichi?" Rin eyed Mason suspiciously.

"Of course. And I need to tell you some things when we board the train."

"Okay…"

When they arrived at the platform the train was in sight. They had made it at the right time and were happy they wouldn't have to wait half an hour for the next. When they had boarded the same shadow spirit conductor greeted them as he had greeted Chihiro all those years ago. This struck a memory.

_"Oh! We'd like to go to Swamp Bottom please" she handed the shadow spirit conductor the tickets. He pointed to her, Boh, and Yu-bird, he also pointed behind her. She turned and saw No-Face. "Oh, you'd like to come with us?" she turned to the conductor, "He'd like to come, too, please." The conductor took their tickets and shredded them. _

"Four to Swamp Bottom please," Kamajii informed the conductor. He counted as he did last time and shredded the tickets. They took their seats at the farthest left where it was empty.

"Rin…I think I remember something. I remember the last time I boarded a train. With a spirit named No-Face and a lavender mouse and a bird. We were going to Swamp Bottom, but I can't remember why!"

"It'll come back in due time. Since we're going to Zeniba's we can ask her about this as well and put off Operation: Titanic."

"What?"

"Oh yea. You forgot everyone. Can't believe you'd forget Haku!"

"Wasn't he that mean, frightening dude that yelled at you earlier and demanded you bring me back to the Human World?"

"Yea but he's a dragon. They have a temper and I put up with it daily. It's literally on my schedule. 'Get yelled at Haku' Check!"

"You're funny, Rin! So are you going to tell me about my first time here and what has happened since?"

"Well since I wasn't the first to have met you, I'm unaware of who helped you get to Kamajii's, but Kamajii told me it was Haku so no surprise there. You were ten and your parents wandered into the Spirit World. They ate the food of the spirits and Yubaba cursed them and turned them into pigs. You came to Kamajii looking for a job, but he couldn't give you one. I took you to see Yubaba and she stole your name and we knew you as Sen. You were my apprentice and we became the best of friends. You cleansed a very powerful and polluted river spirit and made so much gold for us! Yubaba was giddy with joy! And some time before or after, you released No-Face unknowingly because you thought he was a guest and he wreaked havoc! He swallowed three employees! You were a troublesome girl and you still are but we still love you. Anyways, Haku apparently was controlled by Yubaba and she was using Zeniba's golden seal to control him. The seal had a spell on it that would kill whoever had stolen it. You brought Haku to Kamajii and Kamajii nursed him back to health but it was true love that broke the spell. Kamajii gave you four train tickets and I found you. Then you dealt with No-Face-which resulted in damaging the Bathhouse-and then went off to apologize to Zeniba for Haku. I'm unaware of what had happened there, but you returned with Haku and you had given him back his name! I think that's when he fell in love with you, or even before, I really have no idea! So you passed Yubaba's test and got to return to the Human World. Apparently you and Haku made a promise to see each other again but he was unable to fulfill it because he's with that pain in the ass. Your life in the Human World was apparently hard on you and you moved to somewhere called America and met Daichi here who is your fiancée. **(I felt like there was a lot of overlapping but I felt I did okay in this "brief" summary)**"

"Okay. That I know. I know my human life. Why did you call Mason Daichi earlier?"

"Because that's my real name, Chihiro. I'm a land spirit **(Yea…I'll explain later. I made a new backstory for him because the other one was made on a whim, the new one will have much more thought)**. I'll explain more when we see Zeniba."

"Well okay. And I remember a little more now. I remember stumbling into the Spirit World and how scared I was. I just don't remember all these Haku scenes."

"Weird. I thought love may prevail even after memory loss. Well Swamp Bottom shouldn't be too far now. We're a stop away." Rin chirped.

"Well I remember Kamajii refusing to give me a job and how you snagged a bun for me after I dealt with the powerful river spirit. I must have had some crazy adventures here!"

"You did and you had fun!"

"Well I'm happy I remember snippets."

"They'll come back slowly. We're here." They got off the train and Chihiro surveyed the familiar landscape. It was around noon which means it was a 5 hour train ride. Daichi grabbed Chihiro's hand, "It's going to be okay. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that!"

"I'm glad you haven't lost your sense of humor after Rin's rant."

"I'm like that when I talk about Percy Jackson or my other fandoms!"

"Yea but I like it when you do!"

"I can hear you two! And who is this Percy Jackson? Another lover?" Rin asked.

"NO! I'll explain human things to you later."

"Alright."

A cottage came into view, and twin sisters dressed in the same gaudy jewelry and royal blue dress were waving at them. One with a kind, compassionate expression, and the other with a smug expression, she assumed they were Zeniba and Yubaba. There was a giant 11 feet tall baby, whom she recognized as Boh, No-Face, and Yu-bird!

**\(^.^)/**

Chihiro ran towards them and gave Zeniba a bear hug. Even though she had a very faint memory of her, she felt this to be right. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks that no longer had the baby fat she had 8 years ago. Zeniba stroked her granddaughter's long chestnut hair. When Chihiro pulled herself apart, she and Zeniba eyed each other examining each other. The silence was broken by Boh.

"MY TURN TO PLAY WITH SEN!" whined the 11 feet tall baby. Chihiro ran over the Boh and Zeniba shrunk Boh down to about 6 feet. Still towering over Chihiro, Boh pulled Chihiro into a bone crushing hug.

"BOH….CAN'T….BREATHE..." Chihiro choked out.

"Sorry Sen, but humans are so scrawny and fragile." Boh released Chihiro and she disregarded the comment and just smiled warmly up at him.

"I've missed you, too Boh!"

"Now how about we all get inside for some tea and cake? You four probably had a long journey."

Zeniba invited everyone into her humble abode and Chihiro received many warm smiles. Even from Yubaba! A little smug expression, but there was still a faint trace of a smile. Everyone wanted Chihiro to sit next to them but she instead took a seat in between Daichi and her Granny. She sat adjacently from Yubaba under her huge watchful eyes she fidgeted.

"Oh there's no need to be intimidated by me anymore. Let's just say I've seen the error of my ways. Actually no. I just HATE that little bitch for taking over my Bathhouse! Who the hell does she think she is? But I sort of have seen some of the errors. I've become a little more like Zeniba," Yubaba perked up witnessing Chihiro's jitters.

"But she's still greedy so keep your money a fair distance away," Zeniba joked into Chihiro's left ear. Chihiro let out a little giggle and it was silent for a few moments. "Now, we know why we're all here. But I have some very distressing news, my golden seal has been stolen once again and because of my age I'm very senile and forgot to put a protective spell on the seal. I ought to start writing things down. I'm willing to bet my life that it was Yuri and she is also the reason behind Chihiro's memory loss. Chihiro sweetie, where is your hair tie?" Zeniba asked Chihiro sweetly having everyone's attention turned on her.

"I…don't know. It wasn't on me this morning; it was replaced with an ordinary hair tie I suppose. I didn't notice the difference."

"That is something I can explain," Daichi perked from his spot. "I gave your hair tie to Yuri to protect you. She cut your hair tie which is why all your memory is drained of the Spirit World. If I didn't, she would have killed you. I only obeyed her orders so that afterwards I can protect you and help crash the wedding. And…I really am a land spirit. I was sent to the Human World by Yuri so I can woo you so you can forget about Kohaku and she can successfully marry him without you in the way. I actually did fall in love with you though, but I know you belong with Kohaku and I would gladly give up my life to help you two."

"WAIT WAIT WAIT. YOU CAUSED THIS?! YOU CAUSED HER MEMORY LOSS?! WHY YOU BASTARD!" Rin lunged across the table at Mason and tackled him to the ground somehow. "I'M GOING TO SLIT YOUR BALLS AND LITERALLY FEED IT TO YOU ON A PLATTER!" she snarled.

Boh ran over and sat on Mason's chest drumming on it repeatedly screaming, "GIVE SEN HER MEMORY BACK! GIVE IT BACK!"

"Let me explain myself," Mason protested calmly, "If I didn't, Yuri still would have been able to control Kohaku using the golden seal and would have had him kill Chihiro! Would you rather have her dead right now rather than breathing and having a chance of regaining her memories?!"

"That is a better option but I got my eye on you and you will have to earn your trust with us, and it's going to take a long while." Rin stomped her way back to her seat and everyone returned to their places as well.

"Well now that all of that is cleared up, how about we move on? And Daichi, I know that it was a hard decision and I appreciate you defending Chihiro. You will not be forgiven because there is nothing to forgive. You have done no wrong when you look at the bigger picture."

"Thank you Zeniba," Mason bowed his head as a sign of gratitude.

"Now that Chihiro is here, let's use her in the plan. I hope she won't mind," Kamajii perked up. It was the first time he had spoken since they entered.

"Of course I don't."

"Good because I actually have an idea. In the middle of the ceremony, we can have Chihiro object. This would cause a distraction and will be our time to strike while the iron's hot! With Yuri only focused on Chihiro, Zeniba and Yubaba can hit her from behind. And we'll see how the rest goes."

"That's a very good plan but there are too many holes. It could take off in a whole other direction, or maybe she would have predicted this!" Chihiro protested.

"Then you can battle her. Make a blood vow." Rin pitched in.

"A blood vow?"

"A blood vow in the Spirit World is the Spirit World version of swearing on the River Styx or making an Unbreakable Vow. It's unbreakable and you'll be held to your word. You two will have your blood mixed in together and present your terms while holding up where you drew blood. You battle with your opponent until one of you bleeds which makes it a sometimes quick or never-ending battle," Mason informed me.

"Ohhhh...piece of Dauntless cake!"

"I think you would be an even match for her, if not even you might barely win. With all those track medals, fencing trophies, kendo (Kendo is a modern Japanese martial art, which descended from traditional swordsmanship, and uses bamboo swords and protective armor) trophies, and karate trophies. You're a fighting machine! But remember you are mortal. You will bleed much easier than she would. We'll be training; well I'll be training you round the clock. I've fought her playfully but she's very strong and she is more defense than offense."

"If it turns into a worst case scenario-which it probably will be-this will be the plan. Since we have a solid plan and someone is willing to teach Chihiro, I think that concludes our meeting. Everyone, please try to help Chihiro regain her memories, they'll come back slowly. The ones with Haku may come back slower or not at all. If they do come back, the love may be gone. True love is like a flickering flame, if someone blows it out it may seem like it's the end of the world, but you just need to re-light it. Which is exactly why we need to get Chihiro and Haku to fall in love again."

"CAN WE PLEASE STOP TALKING LIKE I'M NOT IN THE ROOM?! THIS HAKU IS APPARENTLY THAT REALLY _REALLY _SCARY ASS DUDE FROM THIS MORNING. HE DESPISES ME! WAIT. NO. MY KIND! HOW CAN I LOVE SOMEONE WHO HATES MY KIND, AND HOW COULD HE LOVE ME?! WE'VE NEVER EVEN MET UNTIL THIS MORNING!" After letting all that anger out Chihiro apologized for her rash behavior.

"It's fine Chihiro. You're going through a hard time. You three go back without her, Yuri is probably expecting you three to be back. Chihiro can stay here for a couple of days." Zeniba instructed. The three hesitantly filed out of the house saying their farewells to Chihiro. "I have an extra room you can use and some human clothes laid out for you on your bed." Zeniba led her down to her room which was simple. A bed, nightstand, desk, window, and closet. The walls were the color of beige and the only real splash of color were the blue and green sheets. "I'm sorry if the color isn't to your liking, this was Haku's room before he met Yuri again. He'd drop by often asking how you were and would stay the night sometimes. Don't worry, he hasn't stepped foot in here for years!" Chihiro simply nodded and threw her bag onto the bed.

**\(^.^)/**

She plopped face down and screamed into her pillow. Eventually those screams turned into silent tears. She tried her best to remember but couldn't! She slowly remembered going to Kamajii's, begging Yubaba for a job, working under Rin, the river spirit, No-Face, Boh, and her trip to Zeniba. She remembered passing the test and finally being rejoined with her parents in the Human World. She even remembers the past 2 days! She felt as if she was forgetting something-something or someone very important to her. But what? Everyone is saying Haku but he's that scary ass dude, what's so special about him? He hates her. Just one second of looking at her he was filled with hate. If what everyone is saying is true, that's he being controlled, and she had lost her memories of the Spirit World, but they'll return excluding Haku from them. According to Rin, Haku helped me get to Kamajii's so that proves he's not all bad. She soon allowed sleep to come over her with her thoughts of last night, dancing with a mysterious masked forest green haired spirit with sparking jade green eyes.

**\(^.^)/**

"Do you think Rin actually disposed of the human?"

"Not at all my love. But if she dares show her face here again, I'll do it myself."

"I am so happy to have you be my mate, soon. Protecting me from greedy humans all the time must be difficult for you, Kohaku."

"If it protects you, then not at all."

Haku held Yuri close to his chest; his arms snaked around her waist. He soon fell asleep to the thoughts of the festival-dancing with that enchanting spirit with her melodious voice, her wonderful music, her graceful movements, and beautiful chestnut hair. Even though a mask masked her face, he could picture a serene face with big chocolate brown eyes staring back at his jade green orbs.

**A/N: The word count is 3,570 without the side notes, disclaimer, and quote! Which is longer than my last one. I thought this chapter to be okay I guess. I want to write fluff soon but nope, got to get through the boring parts first. It's called Operation: Titanic because you guys no what shipping is, right? I hope. Well they're going to sink the YuriXHaku ship...so a sunken ship. And Titanic being a ship thatwas thought to be unsinkable, it sunk. You get where I'm going with this right? I was trying to think of a creative name. Did you catch my references in here? Here's a challenge: Name the fandoms. "Challenge accepted!" **

**"HE DOESN'T EVEN GO HERE!" **

**There. 2 more fandoms for you to name. God I'm weird. **

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, especially Abcdefg824, Sereenalovesanime, YourFace, NarutoSwag99, and…Guest. Thanks for the advice...**

**And thank you to three new followers! TrisThaliaEllie (I LOVE YOUR NAME OMG. HOUSE OF HADES AND ALLEGIANT COMES OUT IN OCTOBER. AND SEA OF MONSTERS IN LESS THAN A MONTH. AND DIVERGENT THE MOVIE COMES OUT IN LESS THAN A YEAR!), GakuenLME, and Life's too short to give up (Why yes. Yes it is). **

**I won't update for at most two more weeks. So much is going to happen in August, Sea of Monsters the movie, going to be a freshman on August 19****th****, City of Bones the movie is coming out soon, 2 of my friends' b-days, so lots and lots to do! When school starts, I have no idea if I'll have time to write so expect updates when it's like Labor Day, or Columbus Day, Thanksgiving, Veteran's Day, and Christmas/ New Year's. I'll update whenever I find spare time during the school year (never). I'm going to join so many clubs! Mock trial, fencing, badminton, Korean club, Japanese club, anime club, book club, and my friend wants me to join dragon boat with her. Anyways, sorry for babbling and taking your time. I'll remind you guys when the time really starts closing in. **

**Review please~ **

** ~ fandomnerd12**


	9. Chapter 8

**Some language once again. Actually, the rest of the story will have some colorful language, if you don't mind. If you do I'll stop, I want my readers to feel comfortable (: **

**Disclaimer: Must I repeat it again? It breaks my heart each time. I don't own Spirited Away or any references or beautiful lyrics or quotes. I only own Yuri and Daichi/ Mason. And that is all. **

**Chapter 8**

_"No matter how much I try to erase you_

_We spent so many days together_

_The past times are so regrettable that tears keep flowing but…_

_I will show you a completed changed me_

_I will show you a way prettier me_

_I don't wanna cry like a fool over love, over you who left."_

_I Will Show You by Ailee_

Chihiro attentively hung onto every one of the words coming out of Zeniba's mouth. She had regained some more of her memories this past week. She remembers wandering into the Spirit World, begging her parents to stop eating, the scary dude had helped her, he tried to help her escape but had failed miserably, he helped her find Kamajii, he gave her back her name, he took her to meet her parents, he saved her when she was very young. He had done all these things that him being controlled was a very plausible reason for his behavior. She remembered basically everything except what happened after Zeniba except for the test of course and being rejoined with her parents. She didn't like Haku. At all. In any way. His first impression wasn't a very inviting one that said he wanted anything to do with me. Zeniba and she had devised a pretty decent plan. It had lots of holes but decent.

"You are to arrive at the Bathhouse seeming lost and confused. I'll put a spell on you so your appearance is different. Yuri will not be able to tell it is you as long as you can play the role very well, and just as a precaution, Yubaba and I will cast the spell. It'd make the spell stronger and very problematic for anyone to figure out your true identity. You will be working at the Bathhouse as a normal employee, and under Rin, and do everything in your power to irritate Yuri and Haku. Everything. Whatever it takes. They can fire you, yes, but I doubt it. They need as many employees they can to help out the ceremony so losing a pair of hands would be problematic for them with the ceremony in less than a month. Tomorrow pack up and I'll have Boh accompany you in this mouse form and a shikigami follow you so I may keep track of you. Rin and Kamajii know and are expecting you in 2 days tops. And before I forget, what would you like your name to be and your appearance?"

Chihiro was in deep thought about this. It was like choosing a new life for herself, even if it was temporary. She thought of all the pretty girls she knew and tried to come up fictional character physical traits she admired. She admired Annabeth's blonde hair, and Yuno Gasai's crazy pink eyes. If she were to ever rename herself she'd rename herself Chisaki 千咲. It was similar to her real name but she just loves it when sakura shower her with their blossoms. She loves flower viewing.

"I want blonde hair and pink eyes, and my name to be Chisaki."

"Are you 100% sure?"

"Yes." Zeniba stood up and called Yubaba in. They muttered a few foreign words and red and green light shot out of their hands. As soon as it appeared, it vanished. Chihiro didn't feel any different.

"May I see your phone for a second?" Zeniba asked out of nowhere. Chihiro handed Zeniba her iPhone and when she heard the camera click she wondered if Zeniba knew how to use an iPhone.

"Uhm…do you need help Zeniba? What are you trying to do?"

"To take a picture of you so you can see how beautiful and stunning you look Chihiro." Chihiro was curious to as how she looked. She walked over to Zeniba and saw a picture of her staring off into nowhere in her pajamas. She liked this new look of hers. Very befitting. "Oh and Chihiro, when you look at yourself though, you look exactly the same. Rin and Kamajii will after they see how you would usually look first mainly because I want them to see this new you. Oh how Rin will shower you with compliments."

"Thank you Zeniba and Yubaba." She bowed low. The other twin was silent the entire time. Yubaba wasn't very social but she did treat Chihiro with kindness.

"And before I forget, Haku can as well."

"Wait what?!"

"Well we can't trust anyone else."

"And we can trust a spirit who hates me, and is being controlled."

"Yes."

"Oh your logic."

"It's called true love, Chihiro."

"Yea. I know." Chihiro plopped onto her bed, tucked herself in despite it being mid-afternoon, and closed her eyes.

**\(^.^)/**

Chihiro woke up lazily and realized that she was leaving the comfort of the cottage. Zeniba and Yubaba have been nothing more than welcoming to her. She peeked through the window and saw little light peering in through.

"To show them my thanks, I should make them breakfast," she thought aloud.

She stepped out in her pajamas and crossed the hall to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She looked absolutely horrid in the morning. Her hair was a mess, her breath smelled horrible; her bags were noticeable despite how long she had slept and how comfortable it was. She brushed out all her tangles-which was extremely hard and painful-and tied it up with a regular, brown hair tie that camouflaged with her hair color. She went back to her room to get out her iPhone and earphones to listen to music while she cooks since it passes the time well.

She put on A Team by Ed Sheeran and searched for pancake mix and bacon. It was found in the most unexpected of places; it was in between piles and piles of paperwork. She hoped it wasn't spoiled or expired. She sniffed the bacon which still smelled edible and not life-threatening…yet. She checked for the expiration on the box of the pancake mix but it just said, "Whenever you want me to." She found milk and maple syrup in a cabinet next to the stove which struck her as abnormal, but not as abnormal as where she found the bacon and pancake mix. She started cooking and before she knew it, they were ready.

"Spirit World food is rather convenient," she thought aloud amused. She made enough to for thirds for: Zeniba, Yubaba, Boh, Yu-bird, No-Face, and herself. She brewed everyone tea and coffee and Boh a glass of milk. She set up the table and as if on cue everyone had exited their rooms wondering where the heavenly aroma was coming from.

"I never knew you can cook!" Yubaba exclaimed.

"Well I can. And this is just to express my gratitude for welcoming into your home and your hospitality."

"You are welcome here anytime and you didn't need to wake up early just to prepare this!" Zeniba exclaimed.

"It was the least I could do."

"Alright. Let's dig in everyone!"

As they ate, everyone showered Chihiro with praise on her cooking skills and thanked her for the meal. Boh gulped down his first plate and his milk. Yu-bird pecked at her pancakes, No-Face ate in a very polite manner with a content smile plastered across his face. The twin witches ate somewhat peacefully. Few joking insults passed around, but other than that it was a wonderful good-bye banquet. When everyone had finished they offered to wash the dishes for Chihiro.

"Oh no, I can handle it."

"I can always get it done in five minutes using magic." Zeniba snapped her fingers and the dishes flew out of Chihiro's hands and into the sink. The water had turned on and she couldn't believe it! The dishes were washing themselves!

"Thanks Granny!"

"I have something to show you." Zeniba presented Chihiro with a purple hair tie identical to the one Zeniba had given her before. "It will protect you from any harm. I also made sure to put a very powerful spell on it so no one can take it off you without your permission and your memories safely stored and protected. And here," Zeniba held out a small dagger only about six inches long. "Just if you need it and hide it well. Be very careful and be brave. Remember you have friends who would sacrifice their lives to protect you, and a dragon who would do more. I packed you some extra sanitary things and a bento if you're hungry. Here are train tickets for next time. I'll open a portal since the train only goes one direction after all."

"Thank you Granny! I'll never ever forget you guys again!" Chihiro bid her goodbyes and Boh transformed into his mouse form and rested on her shoulder. He made himself at home immediately missing the shoulders he had once rested on. She waved good-bye to everyone, inhaled a deep breath, and stepped through. When her whole body had gone through the portal closed.

**\(^.^)/**

Chihiro stepped out onto the other side and stood in front of the extravagant bathhouse. She gazed at it entranced; trying to study every detail she could-every nook and cranny. She was just amazed as the first time she had arrived. With it still being early in the morning, everyone had probably just got into bed. Chihiro quietly entered Aburaya careful not to make a sound. Boh watched Chihiro's back to warn her of any employee that might come their way. She felt like she was breaking and entering with how silent she needed to be. She reached the elevator and pulled the lever to her right, just as Rin had instructed her many years ago. The difference was that there was no radish spirit to hide behind. The elevator created a ruckus with its gears turning; she was afraid it might interrupt the deserved rest of the employees. Boh silently rode with her which created an awkward silence. They didn't even look at each other! They switched elevators and rode it all the way up. The enormous doors welcomed her.

"Boh. I'm going to need to put you in my bag but I'll leave enough space for you to breathe. Do not make a peep okay?" The mouse nodded his head understanding. She gently and carefully tucked Boh into her bag. She opened the gigantic wooden doors and she casually walked up to the desk where a red-haired spirit sat working on paperwork.

"Who the hell is up this late?!" she yelled. Her eyes still on the paperwork.

"Please please please! Please give me a job!" she pleaded and attempted the bets puppy dog face she could make. This distracted Yuri from her paperwork.

"A human?!" she shrieked in disgust.

"Why should I give _you _a job?"

"HEY! I ASKED POLITELY SO YOU BETTER GIVE ONE TO ME!"

"Mind your tongue you filthy human!"

"I'll accept any job you give me! Even cleaning up the toilets!"

"_Any_ job?"

"Yes!" Yuri's eyes did not often, in fact they hardened. She stared down the human and the human stared back. There were determined looks in their eyes. They were both stubborn and if they kept going, no one would win.

"Why are you here in the first place?"

"I'm lost and a spirit directed me here."

"A spirit? What spirit would be up and about at this hour?"

"I don't know. But please! Any job!" Yuri thought carefully about this. She did not have any idea of how to take names despite how easily Yubaba did it. _It could always be Chihiro in disguise. What spirit would be awake and out in the daylight? _Yuri has no idea of the intentions and secrets the human may be hiding.

"What's your name?"

"Chisaki Ayazawa."

_It could just be an alias. _Yuri contemplated whether or not to give the human a job. But then again, she could torture the human by making her her servant, and keep your friends close, but your enemies closer, right?

"You can be my servant. You must come to my beck and call _and _you must also work as a yuna. You only get a 10 minute break every 10 hours and your meals will only be 30 minutes. It doesn't take that long to eat and I'm not a hard spirit to please. Do you accept this offer?"

Chihiro carefully thought about this. _Why am I doing this again? Oh yea. Because my friends are using me as a tool. But she does make my blood boil so maybe I can have fun with this… _

"I accept your offer. BUT I want a 1 hour meal break and a half hour break twice a day. If I'm going to work my ass off for 24 hours I might as well have at least a sixth of the day to myself." Chihiro was not going to back down.

"30 minutes meal time, and 30 minutes break."

"No."

"35 minutes, 30 minutes."

"No."

"45 minute meal time, 15 minute break and you get Fridays off."

"Compelling but 30 minute break."

"20."

"I accept your offer!"

"Good. Now get finish all this paperwork for me while I head to bed."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good. You actually do have _some _manners. And by the way, you'll be sharing a room with the assistant manager; I trust you can navigate your way through the halls. And she'll provide you with uniforms."

As soon as Yuri's back was turned Chihiro stuck her tongue out. From the moment Chihiro laid eyes on her she wanted to bitch slap her for some reason. She knew what Yuri had done and is capable of but setting aside the Haku portion of her supposed hate which was 100% of it, Yuri was still manipulative and every more intimidating than when she met Yubaba. Chihiro took her seat in the chair and pulled Boh out of her bag.

"How are you holding?" Boh let out a squeak and smiled. "Wanna help me a little with the paperwork? It'll keep you company and when I'm on my break I'll play with you." Boh threw up his hands and did a little dance. He crawled over to the top sheet of paper and started signing it. He perfectly forged Yuri's signature. "Don't get too cocky. We still have hundreds to get through." Chihiro released a tired sigh and was thankful she had a full breakfast and a good night's rest. She pulled out her iPhone and played Try by Pink.

**\(^.^)/**

It was a little past two o'clock when Boh and Chihiro had completed the paperwork. Chihiro's and Boh's stomach were making dying whale noises and decided to quiet their stomachs when they decided to eat the bento. When they opened the bento is was full of exotic, rich food. They were salivating at the mouths just looking at it.

When they finished, their tummies satisfied, and with their work completed they decided to explore Aburaya. She exited the office and went down the two corridors that led to the bedrooms. How Yuri got into her bedroom through the curtain beside her desk, Chihiro did not know. She opened the door to Rin's room and found the sleeping weasel spirit in her king-sized bed. Chihiro snuck over to the bed and tucked herself in beside Rin. She held Boh in her soft, small hands and they both comfortably fell asleep.

**\(^.^)/**

**A/N: Anime reference coming up. It'll be explained at the end if you're confused and have never watched Natsume Yuujinchou. If you have and you're a big fan of it, then you're my new favorite person. It's one of my favorites. If you haven't, GO GO GO. Go now! And cry your feels at the end of season 4, like I did, I actually had tears which is saying something, there's only 13 episodes per season so it's not much. If I get anything wrong about Natsume, totally sorry. Haven't watched the anime since January. **

While Rin was being aroused from her sleep, her arm hit something soft. She turned her head to find a strange human girl on her bed. She was just about to let out a scream but then realized who this human girl could be.

"OMG CHIHIRO! YOU'RE SO PRETTY LIKE THIS!" Chihiro heard a feminine voice shriek.

"SHUSH RIN! I don't want to be caught so fast!"

"Well get up, it's time to get to work."

"But I have to go and see Yuri first. She made me her servant and I have to be at her beck and call."

"WHAT?!"

"Yea. But it isn't so bad. All I did was sign paperwork for her but there were hundreds, maybe thousands of sheets of paperwork!" Chihiro remembered Boh and looked over to where he slept. He still slept soundly and carefully got up careful not to disturb Boh. "Shhhh. He's sleeping."

"Got it," Rin loudly whispered. Rin tossed Chihiro her salmon uniform and they exited the room together and she walked Rin to the elevator and turned to the office.

"Where have you been? I need to you to get my breakfast _now_. And when you get back, you are to serve customers. Your first customer is a very powerful youkai so treat him with the utmost respect."

"Whatever."

"YOU ADDRESS ME AS MA'AM," Yuri barked.

"Yes _Ma'am_."

"That's better. Now fetch me my breakfast, I am famished."

Chihiro bowed and exited the room. She rode the elevators down to the kitchens. She received many glares as she passed and questionable looks. When she went asked in her most polite tone for Yuri's breakfast, the toad looked at her with disgust.

"Who are _you_? What is a _human _doing here?!" he spat out.

"I'm Yuri's new servant, now may I have her breakfast?" The toad tossed her the tray and she caught it, the weight of the tray bringing her down. "Here's _her majesty's _breakfast. Now leave before you stink up the food!" Chihiro quickly left the kitchens and tried to avoid as many spirits as possible. When Yuri received her breakfast, she merely dismissed her without looking up at her. "Your customer is crossing the bridge at the moment so I suggest you best get down there to greet him. He's shaped as a lucky cat, but that is not his true form. His name is Madara-sama. Remember. Respect."

"Yes Ma'am."

Chihiro took her leave and hurried down to the main entrance. Many spirits examined her up and down. She was getting used to the looks; she received it from when she first came. She stopped by the foreman and swiped an herbal bath token while he was looking the other direction. She kept walking straight to the entrance as if nothing had happened. Chiyaku might not be as willing to give her a bath token since she wasn't Sen at the moment.

"Natsume, I swear they have the best services here! You'll return feeling relaxed."

"Well as long as you're paying since I don't have any Spirit World money."

"Yea yea yea." A blonde haired boy with the same colored eyes came into view and a talking maneki neko (lucky cat) came into view.

"Welcome to Aburaya. I will be your server for tonight." The cat placed money into my hands and she led them to an open bath.

"Is that Natsume Reiko?" was whispered throughout the bathhouse. Who was this Natsume Reiko? The spirit was obviously male.

"So what are you doing here, human?" asked the cat. He didn't give me a look of disgust, he was just curious.

"Well I'm trapped here in the Spirit World and asked for a job here."

"She's a human, too, Nyanko-sensei?" Natsume piped up. Chihiro giggled at the nickname.

"Yes. Can't you tell? You're human, too!"

"Yea but I can't tell. Hinoe looks human but she's a youkai!"

"You look familiar. Have we gone to school together?" Chihiro asked. The boy did seem familiar. She only knew one boy named Natsume who can see youkai. "Takashi-kun." Chihiro whispered.

"Do I know you?"

"Don't you remember me?" Chihiro then realized the spell was still in effect. "Oh never mind. I'll tell you later when we have some privacy." She sent Kamajii a bath token and when the plank came out she pulled the string. Hot water started pouring out rapidly. She was careful not to slip. "I can step out for a moment so you can change." She stepped out and sort of walked around to the neighboring baths. She caught the radish spirit's eye and gave him a warm smile. He smiled warmly back remembering who she was despite her appearance. She returned to the tub and found Takashi-kun and Madara-sama in the tub already.

"You were right, Nyanko-sensei. This is relaxing."

"Told you so."

Chihiro climbed up to the tub steadying her steps and pulled the string right before it was about to overflow. She was careful not to stare and because she was still a klutz, she slipped. Natsume swam over to Chihiro while she was coughing up water.

"Why am I such a klutz?" She climbed out of the tub, slowly this time, and grabbed her wooden pale. She folded up the towel, dipped it in the water and placed it on Madara-sama's forehead. She dipped another folded towel and passed it to Natsume.

"So how do you know Natsume over here?"

"I believe we went to school together when I first moved to a small town. Although, I don't think he remembers me."

"I'm sorry. I can't recall you. Do you mind telling me your name?"

_Well there's no harm in telling a friend. And he's human! So it's not like he'll tell, he was honest and quiet as a kid. _Chihiro went over to Natsume and whispered into his ear. "Usotsuki (liar)." She smiled down at him. "Don't worry, I never called you that. They called me that as well. I remember you would randomly scream in class and point out the window saying something scary was staring at you." Natsume's eyes widened. He had only known one person who actually believed him back in his primary/ middle school years.

"What are you doing here Chihiro-chan?"

"Shhhh. I can't be known. Call me Chisaki."

"I'm so sorry you were taunted because you believed in me. I can't imagine the torture you went through even after I transferred."

"It's alright. I moved away, too after middle school and started anew."

"So this was the bathhouse in your story that you spoke so highly about?" Chihiro merely nodded her head.

When they were done with their bath, dressed in their yukata, and on the way to their rooms a youkai had halted them.

"Natsume-dono, please give me back my name." Chihiro stared puzzled at such a weird request, well not too befuddled since her own name was taken from her when she was just ten. Natsume let out a sigh.

"Y-you take names?!" Chihiro yelled terrified.

"My grandmother, Natsume Reiko, would take the names of youkai she had defeated in games so she won't feel lonely. I'm just giving back their names."

"And by the time you die, there will be no names left for me!" Nyanko-sensei yelled.

"Oh. That makes sense considering how kind-hearted you are. You know, names are very powerful in the Spirit World."

"Yea I know. The yuujinchou allows me to call upon the youkai whose names are written in it. It also allows me to control them which is why I'm giving their names back to their rightful owners.

"I see." She turned to the youkai and smiled warmly. "Well Madara-sama's room isn't very far so please, follow me." Chihiro escorted them to their room. It was very traditional with the tatami mats laid out and a sliding paper screen door. The futons were on one side, and a table stood in the middle. She watched as Natsume pulled out a green book with the characters, "Yuujinchou" written on them.

"One who would protect me, show your name." Natsume said while opening the book. The book flipped across pages until it found the page. The page was the only one vertically up. He ripped the page, placed it in his mouth, clapped his hands, and blew out the name. She watched amazed at how the name just floated back to the owner.

"Arigato gozaimashite, Natsume-dono." The youkai left and returned to his room or wherever he came from.

"That…was amazing!"

"I'm so tired," Natsume groaned.

"Oh. Sorry. I'll just let you two rest. Jaa ne Takashi-kun. And nice meeting you Madara-sama. I'll catch up with you later."

"Good bye, Chihiro Ogino. I look forward to meeting you again."

"How did you know my name?"

"Despite my small appearance, I'm very powerful, and a high-level youkai, and you whisper pretty loudly."

"Jaa ne _Nyanko-sensei_."

"Hey! Little human girl, I'm your guest!"

"Blah blah blah. Have a good rest. I'll be back with your food."

"FOOD?!"

Chihiro left the room and journeyed down to the kitchens for the second time today. The same toad she met earlier gave her the same disgusted face and gave her a random tray. "Are you sure this is Madara-sama's tray?" she asked.

"Madara-sama is here?!" He added more food to the tray and extra bottles of saké. "Hurry and don't keep him waiting! As soon as he finishes, kick him out! He's worse than No-Face."

"Hey! No-Face isn't-" she covered her mouth before continuing. She couldn't blow her cover.

"Haiyaku (hurry)!" She did as she was told and ran back to the room.

"It's me, Chisaki. I have your food and sake."

"Come in." She set down the tray and set up the food on the table. Nyanko-sensei's mouth was salivating as she presented each dish and when she took out the sake he dove for it. He cuddled it as if it was his baby.

"He likes to eat and drink. Sometimes he'd wander into the forest and drink with youkai. One time it got so bad, they were protesting against him, but it didn't work."

"He's funny."

"Would you like to join us?"

"Nah. That'd be intruding and I'm supposed to be _working_ for you. And it doesn't seem like we'd have any to eat since he's drinking sake and eating at the same time. I can see why the toad said he was worse than No-Face. Would you like me to bring another tray?"

"Uh sure."

She hurried back down to the kitchens and she asked for another tray.

"You're back so soon? I thought I told you to kick him out after he's done eating!"

"Well he's not…yet. This tray is for Natsume-dono."

"Natsume-dono as in Natsume Reiko?!"

"No…"

"Thank Kami. She's scary. You know, she's the one who taught Yubaba about name stealing."

"Really?"

"She was a frequent and 'valued' guest here. She'd brag about it. She was the first human who came here, but it only reflected our views on humans. But then Sen came and changed everything. Wait a second! Why am I telling you this?! You should hurry and get this food up!" he snapped at Chihiro.

"Right, of course." She hurried back to the room, tired of these trips. If she was going to do this for the next 2 weeks, she might die of exhaustion. Thank Kami for her stamina.

"I'm back." She slid the door and found an empty tray, empty sake bottles, and a passed out, full Nyanko-sensei on the floor.

"Don't worry about him. He's just in a food coma."

"I see…Well here's your food." She cleaned up the dishes, bowls, and bottles of saké and placed them inside the same tray they were brought in. She then placed the dishes for Natsume on the table, and stacked the tray on top of the old one.

"Come eat."

"I would love to since I'm starving to death but I have to eat my food. Not the luxurious food here."

"Alright. I won't force you to."

"So how long are you two planning on staying?"

"We're leaving tomorrow evening. But in the meantime, I want to return names. This is a hotspot full of youkai, and some are probably who's had their names taken by my grandmother."

"That's a very righteous thing you're doing. Good luck with that. I must go and perform my other duties now."

"Sorry to keep you from them."

"I'll be back on my break to catch up with you," she smiled reassuringly and left.

"Well that was fun running into Takashi-kun again. He looks the same." Chihiro thought aloud.

"CHIH-CHISAKI!" a familiar voice yelled. Chihiro quickly turned around and was face-to-face with Rin. "I've been looking all over for you! Yuri wants to see you now."

"What for?"

"I don't know."

"But I'm tired!" she whined.

"You're just as weak as you were last time! And whiny! Just go, it's not like she's going to turn you into a pig."

"Yea, whatever. Talk to you later Rin."

"See you later!"

**\(^.^)/**

Chihiro stepped into the nearest elevator and took it up. Greeted by the same gigantic doors and poor lighting she opened them.

"You're finally here! I've been looking for you for 5 minutes!"

"FIVE MINUTES?! Kami, you have no patience!"

"Watch that tongue of yours! I am your boss!"

"Or what?"

"I'll put you in charge of toilet duty and send you to clean up after the pigs every day!" Yuri threatened. Chihiro cringed at the thought of that. She'd be smelling worse than that supposed human stink she carries! Yuri's voice returned to a calm and steady tone. "Now I'll like you to meet your master. Kohaku, come out." It was the same man who barked at Rin a week ago. Her heart skipped a beat. Now that she was paying close attention to him, he was handsome. His chin length dark forest green hair, the mesmerizing emerald eyes were very attractive. "You'll also be his servant."

"Pleased to meet you Kohaku-sama," she bowed low in respect.

**Don't worry. Daichi is somewhere around here. He'll pop up in the next chapter, or the one after that. Over 4,820 words! That was 8 and a half pages long! Not my best chapter, but I'm somewhat proud of it. Somewhat. I DO NOT OWN NATSUME YUUJINCHOU. For those confused readers, it's one of my favorite anime, and I know in the manga his physical traits are different, but I just went with the anime. It's about a boy named Natsume Takashi who can see youkai (a class of spirits). He's been bullied throughout his life for his spiritual ability when he'd randomly point and there was nothing there (actually there were youkai there). He inherited it from his grandmother, Natsume Reiko. He is often mistaken for her and thus hunted down by youkai who want their name back. In the anime, he and Nyanko-sensei (Madara-sama is his real name, but he's called Nyanko-sensei by Natsume), he gives the names back, much to the dismay of Nyanko-sensei. I totally recommend it :D Apparently, I have a thing for supernatural anime, like InuXBoku SS, and Angel Beats!. I know I'm making them OOC. Sorry ): This story is not close to finishing, sort of. It'll end in maybe…10 more chapters at most. Maybe…I don't have the next chapter figured out yet (a lie), but expect another anime reference! And many more! There will be fluff soon between Haku and Chihiro (in 2 chapters)…Whoever actually ships Yuri and Haku…well I'll try and include some fluff for you, too. OH! I've been reading a lot of books and trying to complete my summer to-do list (Mainly watch Supernatural and FMA: Brotherhood, and some other anime) so expect slow updates…No not really. I'll update within a week or two. Maybe two weeks since I'm going to plan out the next chapter. I GOT THE ENDING FIGURED OUT. Sort of. The main parts. Sorry for this long A/N. **

**Thank you to all my followers, reviewers, and people who have favorite this. I love you all and send my love. Continue reviewing because they motivate me to write, and update faster. I update whenever I want but I do appreciate them! I must love you guys if I update once a week. I'll update again within a week or two (the usual). **

**Konnichiwa since it's like 1 pm here (: And konbonwa or ohayou to others.**

**~ Fandomnerd12 ^.^**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Anyways…is everyone in hibernation again? Just kidding. To make up for that horrible last chapter, here's some humor, and an essential part will be in this chapter.** **CHIHIRO POV CHAPTER AND SOME "FLUFF." (You'll understand later). I'm really really sorry it's shorter than the others! ONLY 3,556 WORDS :( **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away. Only Daichi and Yuri.**

**CHIHIRO'S POV FOR THIS CHAPTER AND PROBABLY THE NEXT!**

**Chapter 9**

_"I don't really understand myself well, _

_But I feel I want to learn more about you. _

_Suppressing my antsy feelings a little, _

_I fumble my way along the invisible wall between us."_

_Irony by ClariS (OST of Oreimo)_

"How could you let a lowly_ human_ serve _us_?!" Aaaaaand the moment's gone. How could I have felt love for someone like _him_? He's crazy!

"I just thought it'd be fun to have a pet around!" Yuri whined.

"Just go and fetch our lunch you filthy human," he spat out. His looks may be attractive but he is anything but beautiful on the inside. And he calls _me _filthy!

"Well nice to meet you, too!" I spat out sarcastically.

"Yuri was obviously not lying when she complains about that attitude of yours."

"What attitude? This is just me being me."

"One more snide remark and you'll be cleaning up after the pigs for the next 2 millennia!"

"Humans don't live that long," I tried with all my strength to retract the sarcasm from my voice.

"Just go and get our lunches!"

"Bring them to our bedroom, please…Chisaki." Yuri must have hated being polite to me. It probably killed her inside!

"Yes Ma'am." I left the room with the last scene being a fuming Haku. "Hahahahaha. I win this round," I said smirking.

I hurried down to the kitchens for the fourth time today. This time having to carry two trays filled with the most luxurious food giving off the most alluring aroma, I nearly stumble and crash into anything that crossed my path. With the two trays stacked up, it blocked my vision. I wasn't going to trip though; I carefully paced my steps even though it delayed their precious lunch. I finally made it into an elevator and took it all the way up. I walked down the long corridors, fastening my pace by a bit.

I politely knocked on the door to that stood between me and their bedroom, "I have your lunches," I announced. Yuri stepped out in just a robe (uhhh…ew) and lifted the two heavy burdens from me with no hesitation. She held onto them both with one hand as if it was just air!

"Go and serve the customers or something! Anything as long as you stay away from this floor!"

"Uhh…you're welcome!" I snapped back. I ran across the hall to grab my bag and wake Boh up. "Boohhh. Boohhh. It's time to wake up; I'll share my lunch with you. We can go see Rin and Kamajii as soon as you're ready," I whispered in the sweetest voice I could muster. He stretched and yawned and it was the cutest thing ever! He nodded his head and I extended my arm so he could climb onto my shoulder. "You want to sleep in my bag or are you okay with my shoulder?" I whispered. When I turned my head to my right shoulder he was fast asleep.

**\(^.^)/**

I searched for Rin and low and behold, she was scrubbing down the big tub. "Some things never change."

"CHIHIRO! Wanna go and grab some food after I'm done with this one spot?" She was scrubbing vigorously but it seemed as if nothing worked.

"Sure. Do you need help?"

"Yes thank you!" I placed Boh on top of my bag carefully and grabbed a towel. I took over for Rin while she took a short break. "So how is it working for Her Majesty?"

"Oh you know. Terrible. And now I have to serve Haku. And guess what he called me?"

"What?"

"A filthy human!"

"You gotta remember. He's being controlled by Yuri. Well at least you now know how he treated us before you arrived."

"Yea but that was him being Haku-sama. The Haku who helped me while I was here was caring, and gentle. He reminded me of my true identity; he saved me Rin, and I don't know how to repay him. But that Haku is deep down. Super super super super deep down. "

"Sounds like someone's in love or you remember your memories. And at least you can crack a joke about it."

"I remember the scenes, just not the feelings. I guess my feelings are returning. In a way. Or it's just me admiring the past."

"You're so deep. Well wanna ditch this and meet up with Daichi and Kamajii down in the boiler room for lunch?"

"YES! FOOOOOD! Oh Kami. I forgot about Daichi again!"

"I'll get it; I'll meet you down there. You probably forgot because your thoughts are preoccupied by the images of Haku naked."

"No!" I felt all the blood in my body rushing to my face. I reached for the bucket, "This is for saying I'm in love and that." Water hit her and she was drenched from head to toe.

"THERE'LL BE HELL TO—" I took off before Rin could complete her sentence. She was really pissed off. She chased me around Aburaya screaming, "GET BACK HERE!" Before long we were in an elevator and one of us (me) pulled the lever down.

"Oh crap."

"Well at least I can kill you in here!"

"NO. RIN. SHIELD YOUR EYES!"

"Why?"

"Because Yuri told me to not set foot on this floor. Do you understand what that means?"

Her face just froze in an unspeakable emotion. I couldn't even describe it. "Oh crap." The elevator had reached its destination Rin and I were hugging each other to shield our eyes. I buried my head into her lower chest area. "Oh Kami. Wrong floor. Sorry," she apologized nervously chuckling.

"So were they making out in front of the elevator?"

"Hardcore. They're not very bright in being indiscreet alone. Seriously, a guest could venture up here."

"They totally are."

"Now we're both going to have to scrub our brains of the image. And I actually saw them."

"Does this not happen often?"

"They're rarely seen together in public, and if they ever are, they're just holding hands."

"Oh."

"We'll never speak of this again."

"Agreed." When the elevator had went back down, Rin sprinted to the nearest trash can and barfed her guts out. I awkwardly stepped away and I returned to the big tub for Boh and my bag.

The thought of Yuri and Haku making out bothered me. I sneaked a peek, a super quick one, and witnessed them. They were so close and "in love" I could hear my heart breaking. I shut my eyes as soon as I had opened them. I knew the love between them was fake but it hurt. It pained me that that wasn't me. I hated Haku, but at the same time, I couldn't help but love him for whom he was to me. I grabbed my bag and carefully placed a sleeping Boh into my bag. I tried my best to make him as comfortable as moving him as gently as I could. When I had packed Boh up into my bag I headed to the boiler room. I took two elevators down, still disturbed by the thought of what I had witnessed.

**\(^.^)/**

When the elevator had reached the boiler room, I stepped out and inched my way between the gears and machinery. I was careful to duck my head.

"Wassup everyone?" I greet the susuwatari, Kamajii, and Daichi.

"What's up?" asks Kamajii befuddled by the expression.

"It's a slang version of 'How are you?'"

"Fine. Just doing what slaves to the boiler room do."

"What's up with you, Chihiro?" asks Kamajii.

"Oh. You learn fast! Well I'm doing fine," I reply lying and feigning my infamous fake grin.

"Good. Well Daichi here has been a great help!"

"I thought if the susuwatari don't work the spell wears off and they turn back into soot."

"Yes but they're not slacking off even if they have some extra help. They sort of took advantage of you."

"Hey guys!" I yell at the susuwatari. "That's not very nice! I was 10!" I complain. They squeak their apologies and I'm quick to forgive.

"Chow time!" yells a familiar voice. Well her tone doesn't sound disturbed at all. She lectured Kamajii about his bowl, gave him his new one, threw the little star-shaped candies for the susuwatari and sat down criss-cross applesauce. "Dig in everyone!"

"Itadakimasu!" we exclaim in unison.

"So how's Chihiro doing as a worker?"

"Well I don't know. She only volunteered to help me with the slime on the big tub, and I have no idea what she did before that. Oh! She's Yuri's and Haku's servant."

"It's probably the worst job. Ever. I can't even begin to describe the horrors I've witnessed." Rin went green and ran out of the boiler room and opened the door I took to get here my first time. Even from about a good 15 feet away we heard her stomach churning vomit. We even caught a glimpse of it.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Daichi curious.

"Oh her? Maybe it's the food." Regardless of what I just said, Daichi and Kamajii continued eating. While Rin continued relentlessly barfing out her insides I caught up with Daichi.

"Oh she knows I'm here. She isn't happy about it but can't really do anything. I room here with Kamajii and the susuwatari while helping Kamajii out."

"That's sweet of you. So when can I start training?"

"The morning after tomorrow so don't expect rest."

"But you of all people would know how much I need my sleep!" I whined.

"But this is important, Chihiro!"

"So what's your history with Yuri and Haku? And I want the full story." Rin returned interrupting the conversation.

"Sorry about that, but it was _Chihiro's _fault!" Rin said blaming me.

"What?! It was _your _fault for taking us up there!"

"Shush! I do not need any further reminder. We swore we wouldn't talk about it ever again!"

"We _agreed_ not swore. Get your facts straight, Rin."

"Whatever. So what's happening?"

"Story time! Daichi's going to tell us about his past!"

"Ooooh! STORY TIME!" I joined Rin. "STORY TIME! STORY TIME! STORY TIME! STORY TIME! STORY TIME!" we chanted like little kids.

He let out an exasperated and defeated sigh. "Alright. Well I'm 2,957 years old just so you know, and Kohaku is 2,922, Yuri is 2,873 years old. Don't gawk at me! We're very young! Your friend Rin here is 10,562! Kamajii is 86,045 years old!" I closed my mouth. "Anyways, I'm a land spirit. Kohaku's river flowed through my land and Yuri's lilies grew on my land along Kohaku's bank. My land isn't much, maybe 2 acres, but it was all I needed. I had friends. I was in love with Yuri even after I found out her feelings for Kohaku. I was jealous but I could see the appeal. He was powerful, charming, and caring. He was very loyal and protective of us. She developed feelings when she was like maybe 1,000? Kohaku being well…Kohaku, he was oblivious. That was until maybe a century ago? He actually did start developing romantic feelings. Six months before they were going to mate, you fell into his river. You came into his life and Yuri and I started questioning him about saving you. It was later pushed to the farthest corners of our minds. We had bigger things to worry about. Six months after they were going to mate, but coincidentally, that was the day apartments were established above his river. He stormed off in search of vengeance leaving a heartbroken Yuri. We searched for years until we heard rumors of him working for Yubaba. We were on our way when we spotted you and him at the border. You guys were holding hands and were talking. Yuri witnessing this, she wasn't just heartbroken anymore. She was jealous-extremely jealous. She plotted her revenge. She sent me to the Human World to seduce you so you'd forget about Kohaku. Thanks to Rin, he came back to get you. But Yuri being jealous, she took away your memories-mainly of Kohaku-and is controlling Kohaku. I gave her the hair tie in exchange for your safety and all of your friends'. I hope you're not mad at me. I really like you Chihiro and I didn't expect to fall for you. But I can't get in the way of fate. You might not forgive me Chihiro, but that's okay. Just know I'll be by your side no matter what."

"I'm not mad at you. There is no reason to forgive you because you put my safety first. Thank you." Mason smiled warmly at me.

"Well to break the awkward lovey-dovey atmosphere, tell us stories about you and Chihiro in the Human World!" Rin exclaimed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled in slow-motion.

"Well there was this one time where she—"

"Nope! That's it for story time! I should get going"

"Awwwwww!"

"She's right; being their servant, they'd probably torture her with the worst jobs.

"Actually no. They spend most of their time—"

Now it was Rin's turn to exclaim. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled in slow-motion.

"Oh. Never mind! Well I'm going to go and hang out with my friend. See you later!" I grabbed my bag and swung it over my right shoulder as gently as I could remembering Boh was in there sleeping.

**\(^.^)/**

After catching up with Takashi-kun and it was close to dawn, I headed back to Rin's bedroom. I opened the doors to find Rin getting ready for her deserved sleep. I gently dropped my bag to the right side of the bed and quietly woke up Boh.

"Hey Boh. It's morning and you've been sleeping for 14 hours already so wanna stay up with me watching something?" He transformed into a baby about 6 feet still towering over me. He rubbed his eyes and stretched.

"Sure! I get to play with Sen!"

"Alright." I turned over to Rin. "You wanna watch it, too?"

"Just the first half hour. I'm beat!"

"Okay." I pulled out my iPhone wishing I brought my laptop around and discovered the Spirit World actually has great Wi-Fi! "You guys have Wi-Fi?!" I exclaimed surprised.

"What's Wi-Fi?"

"Never mind." I turned on my iPhone and entered my Crunchyroll app. I searched for _Angel Beats! _since that'd be an awesome anime to watch. "Okay. This is probably one of the saddest things you ever will watch." We laid on the bed together trying to watch the small screen and then the first scene plays.

"It wasn't even sad!" Rin exclaimed. "The saddest was the ending song!"

"Yet…" I reply trying to suppress my upcoming tears for the next episode.

After Yuri's story, Rin had tears prick her eyes, Boh was crying really loud, and I…I had silent tears roll down my cheeks.

"Y-you were right. Is Otonashi's sadder?"

"Yes!"

"WE'RE STAYING UP ALL MORNING TO FINISH THIS!" she proclaimed. Boh and I nodded in agreement with her until we heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yelled my voice choked from the tears.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?! YURI AND I CAN'T SLEEP!" Haku boomed.

"SHUT UP DRAGON BREATH! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FEELS-FEST HERE?!" I yelled back.

"WHAT IS A FEELS-FEST?!"

"SOMETHING YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND UNLESS YOU WATCHED IT WITH US!"

"FIVE MINUTES. THAT'S IT." He compromised. Yaaay! I think? We rewind it back to Yuri's past so he could watch. Rin went to one corner to cry, Boh went to another corner, and I just stayed next to him with silent tears rolling down my cheek. I peered over his shoulder watching along with him. His eyes began to soften and became moist. Whether or not he was about to break down, I did not know. Once the back story was done he raised his head silently and paused the video.

"Are there sadder ones?" I nod my head sadly. "We're continuing!" he proclaimed. I liked this side of Haku. It was real.

We continued long into the morning. When Otonashi's memories were recovered and his past was played, Rin had already formed a puddle of tears, Boh was in tears and crying super loud, Haku just gritted his teeth to keep even more emotions flowing, but his silent tears were rolling down his cheeks. Tears merely pricked my eyes as I watched my friend break down in despair. Maybe this wasn't the best choice to show them. I broke my friends!

When the episode of Yui and Hinata was being played and _My Most Precious Treasure_ by LiSA was being sung, the scenes were just beautiful. More emotions were poured out, but Haku and I remained somewhat sane. I was still somewhat sane because this was my umpteenth time watching this, and Haku is probably cold-hearted or something; obviously not entirely if he's able to produce tears. I had raspy breathing and silent tears slowly trailing down my cheek.

When the ending credits of the last episode played we all had tears pouring down our faces. We were a total mess, well Rin was the messiest. Then the scene came on.

"THIS IS HOW IT ENDS?! NOOOOOOO! WE NEED MORE! MORE I TELL YOU! MORE!" Typical reaction, I had this exact reaction.

"No Rin. There is no more unfortunately. I've spent hours looking for a sign of a second season but no such luck." I reply melancholic.

"WHAT?! WWWHHHHHHHYYYYYY?!"

"We could watch Ouran High School Host Club. It's a comedy."

"NO! Just let me expand my pool of tears and lie here till they make a second season!"

I merely sighed. She needs to recuperate from the feels. Boh was crying really hard now and whining about the ending. Eventually we all fell asleep to the sound of our emotions **(Rin's wailing, Boh's whining, Chihiro's and Haku's raspy breathing)**.

I woke up to Haku's arms snaked around my waist. I blushed really hard. It felt right but the way he treats me isn't. I was tempted to knee him in the groin but it was comfortable. I was quickly lulled to sleep once again by his even and warm breathing on my neck.

**\(T.T)/**

**Third POV**

Haku opened his eyes from his pretend slumber. He quickly separated himself from the human girl and didn't bother to cover her in a blanket; he wanted to leave as soon as he could! He stepped over a snoozing Rin and her pool of tears. He would have stepped on her and hit the human girl if it did not wake them up. He crossed over the bedroom he shared with his lovely mate-to-be. He casually walked in.

"So were you able to get close to her?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Why must I do this? I HATE humans and she smells disgusting! That human stench of hers is so horrible it made tears prick my eye! Are you even positive its the same human who Rin showed up with a biut a weak ago?" he complained displaying a slight act of defiance.

"Of course! And the 'love' you two would build should be strong. There's a high chance that she'd have me make a blood vow so she can battle me for your love. When I reveal to her-in the middle of the battle-that it was all an act, she'd be so distraught I'd have more leverage. I'd win, and she can leave. She can live on in the Human World, with her memories intact so she can continue living with a broken heart. Living with a broken heart is worse than death itself. So you see, this is in the best interest of us. So get her into bed if you must. I don't care. Anything to make her fall in love with you."

"I understand now. I will continue seducing her no matter how much I hate it, because my love for you is stronger."

**A/N: -Hides behind my fandoms-**

**Did you really expect Haku to just do that? Like "Oh hey, she's not so bad so I'll just fall asleep with her and watch her Human stuff." Not going to be that easy! I finally put in a Japanese song for the opening quote/ song thing. I LOVE _ANGEL BEATS!_ GO CHECK IT OUT. I REALLY RECOMMEND IT. THE OST IS SO SAD. But it lulls me to sleep. Anyways, it is a tragedy but trying to add some comedy. Lighten the mood. Like _Angel Beats!_ ;_;**

**Anyways, the next chapter may just be all "fluff" and training and filler stuff. Then Zeniba's house is the chapter after that. Then a chapter on Haku's feelings in his POV. Then the last meeting at Zeniba's house. Then the wedding/ mating ceremony and shit is (pardon my French) going to go down! So that's a preview of what's going to come! Eight-more or less-chapters to go! OH! If you haven't noticed, changed the title because it made no sense to the plot. I did not change the genre because tragedy will strike if it hasn't already (Chihiro dies. Just kidding! No one will die). **

**Thank you to: Abcdefg824, and Sereenalovesanime for reviewing! (:**

**Review please~ **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Chapters will be a lot shorter for the next 5 chapters (only around 2,000 words), until the big ceremony. Don't you just wanna see the big ending; and I believe in quality versus quantity. And it might even have me updating a lot quicker! The chapters are still essential to the plot. Chapter 11 is going to be very short, and the next 2 chapters after that. ****REPLYING TO YOUR REVIEWS FROM THE LAST 3 CHAPTERS! Sorry I didn't ): All your questions that involve, "What will happen next?" or "How long will this story go on?" will be answered among a few others and is also answered in the replies to your reviews so you should probably read them. No major spoilers though. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any quotes, references, or lyrics. **

**Chapter 10**

_"BE A MAN_

_We must be swift as a coursing river_

_BE A MAN_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_BE A MAN_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_BE A MAN_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon."_

_I'll Make A Man Out of You by B.D. Wong (Mulan OST) _**Oh yea. I went there, just change man to woman :3**

**Still Chihiro's POV**

After a long night of work I met up with Daichi in the boiler room. I tip-toed through Aburaya since I did not want to disturb any of their sleep. I even desired some shut-eye, from…doing nothing. I dozed off for like 2 hours here and there so I was well-rested than all the others. Haku and Yuri shut themselves inside that room doing Kami knows what only requesting me for meals. I helped out Rin with her duties and that was pretty much it.

"I'm ready!" I quietly exclaimed.

"Good. We're going somewhere special."

"The last time you said that we got lost…in the woods…for 3 days!"

"But we got out safe and sound."

"Whatever."

I followed Daichi to a field. It was just rock and sand. It was located well…I'm not sure. I wasn't paying attention as I was following him. It had a breathtaking view though. I could see the sun rising and touching everything with its light. I saw fields of flowers of all sorts below us. "What is this place?"

"It's where I used to train."

"You're so lucky!"

"So do you want a katana, regular sword, or dual swords?"

"Hmm…dual swords! That'd be nice to try something new!"

"Good choice, it provides extra help."

"So how do you know if Yuri doesn't have any tricks up her sleeve?"

"Because everything she knows, I taught her."

"Ohh…so are you going to teach me more?"

"No since you already have lots of other training. So to start, fight me. Let's see what you have." He threw me wooden dual words.

"What?! Why don't I get real ones?!"

"Because you might her yourself, or more importantly me. Just kidding. But this is just for safety. We'll use real ones at the last one."

"Fine," I grumbled unsatisfied.

I took my normal stance and had my wooden dual swords form an X to protect myself. He had a wooden sword. We circled for what seem like forever. I wasn't the most patient person in the world, but I must be if my life depends on it. I waited for any sign of movement. I watched his eyes, his dazzling blue eyes; I watched his body move in the same motion as mine. Copying me, or was I copying him? I tried my best to keep eye contact with him while watching his other body movements. I saw it; a quick flick of the wrist. I blocked it and pushed him back.

"Good. You didn't break eye contact and you were copying my movements. You reacted quickly."

"I learn only from the best."

"And you paid for them yourself, with only a few dollars from your parents to help. You got so many part-time jobs for them!"

"Worth it. I knew it'd come in handy one day."

"That it did."

I noticed we were circling each other again. I was mentally debating if I should be first to strike. I had to be careful. If this was Yuri I might attack with rage and be too rash. Whether or not Daichi is going easy on me doesn't matter. I'm learning and still have a little more than a week. "I can do this…" I repeated this mantra to myself, controlling my breathing. Then I lunged swiftly to attack a spot he left unguarded; his lower left abdomen.

"Yes!"

"Good timing; I was just going easy on you."

"Yea right. Give me all you got; come at me bro. I dare you."

"You asked for it." He jumped and lunged straight it me with his sword. I quickly used my swords to block him. I was straining to push his body weight off of me. "And that's how you would have lost."

"Screw you. I wasn't prepared."

"Well you always have to be on your guard. Yuri is crafty. She isn't rash, she plans everything out. We walked in a circle for ages because that's what she would do. If you strike first, she knows. She basically knows how you fight already, if she does, she knows how you defend yourself. She'll spot your weak points. Be very careful. Do not block your weak points whatsoever. It'd just give off where they are. Guard them if she attacks them. We'll try this again. But this time, I'll be Yuri. It might test your temper and how you'd actually fight her." When he turned around, it was a perfect disguise. I would have thought it was Yuri if he snuck up behind me. "Ready?" Yuri's voice came out, not his. This…was going to be troublesome.

We were circling for the third time. This was getting old. I was not going to attack first. It wouldn't have been the best choice. If she knows how I fight she knows everything. If she just knew my weak points, I can guard them carefully. I just really wanted to punch her, kick her, and do anything right now, but I must be patient. And this was Daichi, not Yuri. Her eyes showed no emotion, Daichi's eyes would betray him. I saw nothing in hers. She looked as if she could do this forever. I was probably gritting my teeth and snarling. I gripped onto my wooden swords tighter wanting to let my arms rest. I couldn't take it anymore but I did not give up. Then I saw it. Her left wrist twitched. I took it as a chance to slide under her. She was aiming for my lower left abdomen.

"And that is how Yuri fights. When her left wrist twitches, she's about to attack. Glad you noticed it. Now we're going to have you attack first."

We were circling again! I wasn't going to act rash. I was going to give it a few minutes before I attacked. I followed her movements and her eyes. I never broke contact ever. I used my peripheral vision to its best to find any unguarded areas. There were plenty, but none where I can land a hit for sure. _I got it! _I jumped, jumped as high as I could and far so I'd land only a foot behind her. I made an X on her back.

"Good timing. That's all for today. Good job with incorporating your gymnastic skills for that. I never knew you could jump that high."

"So did I." We laughed and headed back to Aburaya. I paid attention carefully this time. We were on an island, west of Aburaya. It was just this random piece of land that sat alone. No sign of civilization. The train tracks weren't far from it. At least now I know how to get here. I followed Daichi back down those life-threatening steps to boiler room and made it safe and sound.

**\(^.^)/**

It was maybe nine or eight in the morning when I returned to the room. Rin was still awake, but barely. She looked as if she was about to fall off the bed or fall forward face first.

"How was training with Daichi?" her face perked up and she looked wide awake.

"Fine. Weird when he turned into Yuri because I didn't have the patience to not attack right away. I really wanna leave some sort of scar on that face. Maybe I should add it to my bucket list."

"What's a bucket list?"

"A list of all the things you want to accomplish before dying."

"Oh right…dying. I forgot humans have extremely short life spans."

"How long do spirits live?"

"The oldest is Amaterasu and she's been around since the beginning and many of the older Gods."

"Oh. I wish I was a spirit so I could have a lifetime to accomplish all the things I want to do before I die and more."

"I wish you were a spirit, too."

An awkward silence fell upon us. I did wonder though. I wonder what would happen if I had been born a spirit. Would I have met Rin and everyone? Would I have met Daichi or Haku? Would I be a powerful spirit?

"Can we watch more stuff like _Angel Beats!_? But something funny, not sad. I've had enough crying to last another century."

"Sure." I turned on my iPhone and went over to my Youtube app. I typed in funimation's channel so we could watch _Ouran High School Host Club_. "This is going to be so hilarious. By the way, she's a girl; she's not a boy despite her appearance."

"Should we invite Haku?" she asked teasing.

"Nah. He's probably busy with—"

"Don't. Please." Rin had already started going green.

"Okay." We turned our attention to my small screen.

With Boh asleep we had to stifle our laughs. We could barely hold it in when the Host Club cross-dressed themselves to keep Haruhi from going to Lobelia. We lost it when Haruhi did. Then a knock was heard.

"I bet its Haku. Open the door for him." I paused the episode with Rin still guffawing uncontrollably. I opened the door and voila!

"What is it now? You guys are laughing so something funny is going on."

"_Ouran High School Host Club_."

"What's that?"

"A hilarious anime. Isn't that right, Rin?" I asked her. She was still laughing and rolled off the bed and was still laughing.

"Five minutes." He walked over to the bed and played the video, rewinding it just to before Haruhi opened the door. Rin was snickering behind him and I was watching him intently for any reactions. When the door opened…

"Why are they dressed like women?" Haku asked not amused.

"GODDAMN IT. WHY DIDN'T YOU ARRIVE SOONER? NOW WE'LL HAVE TO START FROM THE BEGINNING." I yelled. I angrily went back to the first episode. "She's a girl by the way, despite her appearance. Don't be a Tamaki." Rin laughed at my reference.

We ended up watching all the episodes up to episode five where Rin could not stop laughing. She fell asleep in between when they threw Honey-senpai and the ending song. "Continue watching or no?"

"She can catch up later or something."

"I think we should stop. It's already three and we only have 3-4 more hours till Aburaya opens."

"You're right." He got off the bed and I followed him. I ran ahead of him to open the door for him like a proper host **(I did that on purpose)**.

"What were you doing? On Ryuushima **(Literally Dragon Island)**?"

"It's called Ryuushima? I was just playing with Daichi. Couldn't sleep and some fresh air was nice."

"I see." I was about to close the door until he called. "And Chihiro?" I opened the door and he cupped my chin and our lips met. It felt amazing but I was still surprised and taken by his sudden action. Astonished I kicked him in the groin as a reflex. Closed the door and ignoring the whimpering coming from outside **(He deserves it. You have to admit it)**. My heart wouldn't stop pounding in my chest. It was going 157 miles per hour. My face felt like it was on fire. I ran to Rin and woke her up.

"Rin! Rin! Wake up!" I yelled in her ear. If I listened closely she was giggling. That was sort of scary.

"What?"

"STRANGER DANGER!"

"WHO? WHERE?" She was now alert and serious. She looked at me. "You're blushing! You're as red as a tomato!"

"Haku…"

"He kissed you!"

"Yea. And I kicked him in his groin."

"That's my girl! Now let's watch more Ouran High School Host Club without him."

"Why not? Not like my heart will stop pounding and I'm not going to get any sleep anytime soon."

"Well we're going to Zeniba's tomorrow so we can sleep on the train and at her cottage."

"Oh yea!"

"Let's just skip to episode ten. I can't wait!"

"It's one of my favorites."

**\(^.^)/**

**Third POV**

"Did you find out what she was doing?"

"She was obviously lying. She said she just wanted fresh air and was playing with Daichi."

"So she is ready to challenge me. How good did you think she was?"

"She's an excellent fighter…for a human of course."

"Well with Daichi training her she might be more prepared."

"Then I'll train you." Haku suggested.

"No. I have a better idea." Yuri smiled sinisterly.

**Ancdefg824—I hope you don't faint! I do update within a week or two so don't worry! She gets her memories back soon, not too soon, but soon, since the upcoming chapters will be slightly shorter than the most recent ones. Haku gets his later :D **

**Silkrose—Love your username by the way. And thank you! I update within a week or two so don't fret! I'll make more fandom references, maybe. Just started watching Supernatural and Code Geass and many more! xD**

**A/N: This chapter was boring in my opinion. Sorry for the lack of knowledge of swords and what actually goes on in sword training lessons. Maybe I'll edit this chapter-regardless if I've completed the story-after I take up fencing in high school. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed the chapter because I've had no idea how you guys felt these past 2 chapters. **

**I literally have a document labeled "Notes for Spirited Away II." I have all the notes for this chapter up to the end. The story will be a total of 19 chapters + an epilogue. Here's a vague spoiler; Chihiro's memories return a chapter earlier than Haku's. And that is all I'll reveal for now. My notes for the rest of the story are over 1,000 words! Do you know what this means?! The chapters-well the ones during and after the ceremony chapter-are going to be long! I'm excited! Oh and there's going to be like 3 different song lyrics in the ceremony chapter :D So much is going to happen; I'm excited to write it! **

**I promise you (all my readers); I will not give up on this story. Even if it takes me another year, since summer is ending fast (I have only 20 more days till school starts), it will be completed. Even if it takes me 4 months to update, you will get your ending. I might post random one-shots I think of a modern story at times to provide myself more time or to let you guys know I have not given up. Thank you for bearing with this story and I. ~fandomnerd12**

**Review please~**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Twice?! In a 24 hour span?! Yaaay! This will happen for the next two weeks, you'll get updates quick! Short updates (2,000 words at most unfortunately, some may be 1,500) but it'll bring us closer to the end! In about three chapters, the battle we've all been waiting for! I AM SO STOKED. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away. They all belong to Miyazaki Hayao. I also don't own any quotes, references, or song lyrics. I do own Daichi and Yuri. **

**Chapter 11**

_"Friendship gives us the strength to turn from lambs into lions."—Stephen Richards_

**Chihiro's POV**

We completed _Ouran High School Host Club _near 2 in the morning. We were already seven hours late. Rin finished shedding her tears of joy and I stuffed my iPhone into my bag, lifted Boh and placed him gently on top of my extra clothing, and changed into a simple black t-shirt and skinny jeans. I put on my converse and followed Rin down to meet up with Daichi and Kamajii in the boiler room. We were soooooo late.

"Hey everyone!" I greeted accompanied by a nervous chuckle.

"Where have you two been?! Don't you know we should have left an hour before Aburaya opens?!"

"But Tamaki and Haruhi!" Rin protested.

"Did you show her _Ouran High School Host Club_?"

"Noooo. I totally showed her _Mirai Nikki_."

"You should show her tomorrow night."

"That I will."

"We should leave right now. The next train is coming in half an hour."

We all walked down to the train tracks and waited for about fifteen minutes. I played Secrets by One Republic while waiting. There was an awkward silence. Kamajii remained silent, Daichi looked agitated and I can't blame him, Rin was blabbering about _Angel Beats! _still, I can't blame her either.

"You showed her _Angel Beats!_? Did she cry?"

"Cried like a baby."

"Hey! It was an emotional and a beautiful anime!"

"It's alright Rin, Daichi here cried like a baby, too. I think the majority who has watched it shed a few tears."

"True. Even Lover Boy!" she was laughing through her blabbering. My face was on fire once more. I shot Rin a look that said never-ever-say-his-name-don't-talk-about-it-or-I'l l-talk-about-you-know-what.

"Alright," she happily replied.

"You showed Kohaku _Angel Beats!_?"

"Yea. He interrupted us while we were shedding the manliest of tears so we invited him on the feels roller coaster."

"How did he react?"

"He was gritting his teeth and he had tears rolling down his cheeks!"

"Really?! Crap. I missed it. You should have invited me to watch it with you guys!"

"But you already watched it with me like a million times."

"Yea but who would want to miss out on the great Kohaku crying?"

"True. So what did you guys do while waiting for us?"

"We worked."

"Thought so. The train's coming!" I pointed out a little too excited. I got some strange looks. "What? I need some sleep."

"No no no no! We are telling them what happened and you two are sharing about your time in the Human World!" Rin protested.

"Ahahaha. No." We boarded the train and gave the conductor five tickets. We headed towards the empty half of the car and sat ourselves down. As soon as Rin sat down I rested my head upon her shoulder. "I'm tired Rin."

"I know you are, but hold out until after the meeting. Listen to your music and we can talk about stuff."

"Okay," I agreed.

**\(^.^)/**

"The Human World is that hard?!" I wrote out the slope-intercept form **(y = mx + b)** for Rin on a sheet of paper and she stared at it befuddled. "What is this wizardry?!"

"This is what I learned when I was 13 Rin. And funny you should mention wizardry. I should totally show you _Harry Potter_."

"What's _Harry Potter_?"

"This boy finds out he's a wizard and he's known as The Chosen One, or The Boy Who Lived, because he is the only known wizard to have lived after being struck by the Killing Curse by Lord Voldemort."

"Who?"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. DUUUUH!"

"Sorry Rin. She gets like this when she talks about fandoms." Daichi apologized for me fangirlling. What?!

"Hey! You're in that fandom, too! You would not be who you are right now if it wasn't for me!" I yelled at Mason. I probably looked like a rabid dog.

"Oh! I just remembered something! Who was this Percy Jackson you guys were talking about the last time we were on our way here?"

"PERCY JACKSON?! ONLY THE SON OF POSEIDON. PERCABETH. WWWHHHHHYYYYYYYY?!" I curled up in a fetus position whimpering.

"…I think I can see why I should be careful with what I say around her."

"She's still upset over the ending of _Mark of Athena_."

"YOU WERE, TOO!"

"For like a day!"

"Oooooh. FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Rin chanted. Mason and I both stood up and were inches apart. I was snarling and probably had foam coming out of my mouth, his lips formed a tight line and with him towering over me, he looked intimidating. I cowered down just wanting to cry in a corner knowing I might not even make it to the release of _House of Hades_ on time.

"Stupid Haku bringing me back here. I might not even make it for the movie première of _City of Bones _or _Sea of Monsters._"

"What are movies?"

"Uhhh…you know how you watched anime on Chihiro's phone?"

"Yea."

"Well it's like watching something on there but on a bigger screen most of the time. But you can watch movies on her phone."

"Humans create some interesting stuff. But cruel humans created _Angel Beats! _and left it with an open-ended ending!"

"Oh Kami." Before I knew it, Rin was cowering in her own corner whimpering about _Angel Beats!_

"Females." Kamajii chirped.

"Tell me about it."

**\(^.^)/**

We arrived to Swamp Bottom around seven in the morning. I could still see strokes of red, yellow, and orange along the horizon. A painter would have loved to put this on his canvas; I bet it'd sell for billions of dollars. Nothing was more breathtaking than the views in the Spirit World. We knocked on Zeniba's door and lo and behold it was No-Face!

"Hey No-Face! How have you been?" He was dressed in pajamas and it looked really adorable on him. "Sorry for arriving really late. We were side-tracked. Is there any of chance of either of them waking up?"

"Uh."

"Uhm…what's he saying?"

"He said 'Yes.'" Kamajii answered.

"Thanks Kamajii. Could you tell them I've arrived?"

"Uh." He turned around and we remained outside. It's rude to come into someone's home without being invited. Yea. I can be polite when I want to. He turned back around and gestured for us to make ourselves comfortable. "Uh, uh!" I bowed low thanking No-Face. We all filed into the room and I let Boh out of my bag.

"Booooh. It's time to wake up. We're at Granny's," I coaxed.

"AUNTIE ZENIBA?!" He poofed into a six-foot baby which scared the living crap out of me!

"Quiet it down, sweetie!" a familiar voice harshly whispered.

"Sorry mama."

"You're seven hours late. What took so long?" Yubaba snapped.

"Gomen'nasai **(Sorry) **Yubaba. It was my fault; I was too busy doing my own things." I bowed low and remained in the uncomfortable position until she spoke.

"Whatever. Zeniba should be awake by now." She wrinkled her nose and examined me.

"Chihiro's here?" a kind familiar voice perked up. She was fully dressed in her royal blue dress, with all her jewelry in place. She gets ready fast. "Good morning Chihiro. I was expecting you guys to come a bit earlier."

"Sorry Granny. We lost track of time."

"It's perfectly fine, as long as I get to see you. I'll brew some tea and have pastries set out for you. Make yourselves at home and I'll be with you guys in just a moment." Boh gave his mother a hug and greeted Zeniba. Everyone else exchanged their greetings and apologies then took their seats. I took the seat where I last sat in when I was with everyone.

When Granny was done with the tea we all sat down and went straight to business. Well sort of.

"How are you, Chihiro? I sort of lost track of you after Yuri gave you a job. How is it?"

"Not hard since—" I saw Rin's face turning an unnatural green. "Well there's not much to do. I help Rin out though and we watch anime during our spare time. Nothing's been hard. I met my old friend Natsume Takashi-kun. Apparently his grandmother, Natsume Reiko, taught Yubaba how to steal names." We all looked at Yubaba.

"Reiko had very powerful spiritual energy! She was also a valuable customer!"

"Did anything happen between you and Haku yet?" Zeniba asked kindly. I felt no pressure but I was not going to tell her about that stupid kiss.

"No not much. He joined Rin and me to watch anime and oh before I forget, he hates me!"

"NOOO! HAKU—" I lunged myself across the table to cover Rin's mouth.

"Well what happened was he hugged me! Yea!"

"Chihiro…you're a horrible liar," Daichi said. For a split second I released my hand covering Rin's mouth. It was probably one of the biggest mistakes of my eighteen years.

"HAKU KISSED CHIHIRO BUT CHIHIRO KICKED HAKU IN THE BALLS AND GOT REJECTED BY HER!"

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN!" Daichi exclaimed.

"Well at least now there'll be no arrogant river-lily spirits running around. You can thank me for that." I said proudly crossing my arms across my chest.

"Okay. Enough of the drama, everyone return to your seats," Zeniba instructed kindly. I obediently returned to my seat and calmed my pounding heart. The mention of the kiss was enough to get my heart pounding again. "So Haku kissed you did he?"

"Yea."

"Well onto other things. How's her training Daichi?" Zeniba turned to Daichi now.

"Pretty well, I'm training her of Yuri's movements and such. She's very observant but I think it's from her obsession with fandoms. She enjoys finding theories or coincidences in whatever fandom. It's sort of scary to be honest."

"Well if it's going well then she'll be prepared. Before I dismiss you all, let's go over the plan. And do not interrupt until the end." We remained silent and attentive. "Chihiro is going to disrupt the ceremony right before its official, well as long as it's during the ceremony and they're both at the altar, I don't really care. She makes a blood vow with Yuri, they battle on Ryuushima and we'll see what happens from there. Are we all good?" We nodded our heads. "Dismissed. I'll open a portal for Daichi and Kamajii first so it'll drop them off in the boiler room." With a flick of her wrist a portal was opened. Chihiro could see the empty boiler room. Daichi and Kamajii stepped through, thanked Zeniba, and said their good-byes. When they were gone, Rin and I turned to Zeniba. I gave Zeniba a bone crushing hug and she returned it. I said good-bye to Yubaba and bye to Boh. I thought he deserved to be with his mom for the rest of the time. Zeniba opened another portal for us. I could see our bedroom untouched since the last time we left. We stepped through the portal and I waved my final good-bye to them.

"We're home! Now let's get some sleep, I am exhausted!" I plopped face down on the bed and snuck under the cover and was out like a light.

**\(^.^)/**

**Third POV **

Daichi went all the way up to the top. He took the three elevators creating a loud disruption for the tired employees. He didn't care. He was pissed. He stormed into the office and was face-to-face with his old friends.

"You did not keep your promise!" he bellowed.

"What do you mean? I haven't harmed Chihiro! I haven't seen her since you two first arrived!" Yuri tried acting innocently, failing.

"Liar! You know its Chihiro and you're using Kohaku!" he turned to Kohaku. "I cannot believe you and I considered you as a brother. You are weak and pathetic!" he spat.

"Who is Chihiro? There's only one human here, Chisaki." Haku has the best poker face but Daichi wasn't stupid. He knew. He knew as soon as Rin blurted out what Haku did. He turned his attention back at Yuri.

"You're going to hurt Chihiro. You're going to have Kohaku seduce her and then break her heart. You're sick."

"So what? She took Kohaku away!"

"What do you mean? She was ten! She just wanted to save her parents! She probably didn't understand her feelings!"

"My ass! She knew it when she agreed to come back here!"

"And I am going to do whatever I could to make sure she stays here. Where she is loved and appreciated. There is no way in hell you're going to stop me or so help me I will kill you myself!" he stormed out of the room with his threat lingering.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you if he tries."

"It doesn't matter. He might not get the chance."

**Nikki—I think you mean chapter eleven because of my prologue, it sort of throws things off. But thank you (: I update every week on the weekends, my time and I live in the U.S. so yea. And your tumblr talk :D I do that when I'm fangirlling about my fandoms, hence my username.**

**Abcdefg824—He will. In few short chapters. **

**A/N: I love Daichi. I just do and I'm the author. He's like my dream guy, not that Haku isn't but he's being such an asshole right now. But you'll see what happens. I'm excited for the next chapter which will be random fluff scenes for throughout the week until the next Friday (The last meeting at Zeniba's). Or I guess Thursday. It will be in THIRD POV. The update should be ready by Saturday latest. I might actually get this story done before freshman year starts, and then I'll go MIA for 10 months because fandoms are returning and schoolwork where I'll procrastinate except for Japanese homework. **

**Thank you for reviewing! I replied to your reviews either via PM or on here and I love you all! Saranghae~ (Korean because it sounds beautiful. It means, "I love you.") Please review! I love all of them, I love reading them. **

**~fandomnerd12**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: SOME CURSING. This will be like a filler chapter; just random "fluff" scenes that occurred during the week after the meeting up to the next. Sorry if they suck, I tried my best to be as least cliché, yet cliché at the same time. This took me forever to think up of good scenes and I had to revise it many times. Yea I lied about it being in Third POV. It'll be third POV at the end. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away. They all belong to Miyazaki Hayao. I also don't own any quotes, references, or song lyrics. I do own Daichi and Yuri.**

_"I still don't understand love_

_So I can't get any closer_

_But why does my foolish heart keep pounding?_

_I'm haunted by you again and again"_

_Fox Rain by Lee Sun Hee (My Girlfriend is a Gumiho OST)_

**Chihiro's POV **

Another week has passed. So much has happened…between me and Haku. I'm just lying in bed listening to music doing absolutely nothing. Rin was sound asleep beside me but I could not calm my heart. If it was in the Olympics, it would have won cross-country three times—that was how fast it was going believe it or not. It was what had just happened a few hours ago. Well it all started after I returned from Zeniba's after my nine hour nap.

_I got myself ready for work and went straight down to the kitchens to fetch their breakfast. For some reason, there was only one meal. It was sort of suspicious. Shouldn't couples have meals together? I mean they live together, on the same floor, in the same two rooms. When I brought it up to their bedroom it was just Yuri there. _

_"Oh good, you understand the routine now. You're not stupid and worthless; well not as much as I originally thought you were," she chuckled at her joke. _

_"Haha. Very funny." I replied sarcastically, obviously not amused by the insult. _

_"Kohaku wants to see you in the office. That's all for today." I felt as if my body was being roasted over an open fire. The kiss was still on my lips and it wasn't like I enjoyed it or anything. Okay. I did. Is that a crime? Probably since it's sort of cheating. Maybe Yuri is thinking of a way to get back at me. Does she know? _

_"Okay." I immediately left and slowly approached the doors to the office. Delaying my arrival would decrease the amount of time I'd have to spend with him. I took a deep breath and exhaled. I can do this…_

_"So I'm going to work as a regular employee for the week. Sort of like a bachelor party."_

_"W-why would you wanna do that?" I squeaked. _

_"Because I've seen much of the Spirit World already and it's been awhile since I got my hands dirty." _

_"Okay…"_

_"So shall we go down together?" _

_"No." I flatly refused. I was about to leave the room until he flew? "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I yelled. _

_"No one refuses me! I'm even your boss!" he loudly barked. Was I intimidated? Not really. The feeling of the kiss was gone and what filled it was anger._

_"You said you were going to be a _regular_ employee. Therefore, you are no longer my superior. Yuri is!" _

_"But I'm a spirit! And a very high-class one!" _

_"YOU'RE AN ARROGANT JERK!" I stomped on his foot, pushed him to the side will all my strength, and stormed out. I ran for the elevator that was coincidentally ready to be used. I rushed inside quickly pulling the lever and waved good-bye and smiled smugly to a limping Haku. "Ta ta. I'll see you NEVER!" _

_"Wai-!" _

_"Sucker!" I snickered to myself. _

_When I arrived to the fifth floor where all the tubs were located, I searched for Rin. It wasn't exactly a wild goose chase. Despite her high position, she was still stuck doing "toad's work." _

_"Hey Rin! Breakfast?" _

_"You said it!" _

_We went on our merry way to get food and Kamajii's, Daichi's, and the susuwatari's food, then to join them. I helped Rin carry our food while she placed Daichi's and Kamajii's on top of the star-shaped candies. We made our way all the way down and carefully ducked out heads. _

_"Chow time!" Rin announced. When I entered, who else do I see? _

_"LIZARD BREATH! ARE YOU HERE FOR CHIH-CHISAKI!" Rin corrected herself. _

_Before he could reply I shoved Rin's bowl into her hands. "I'm going upstairs." I growled. "And no one is to follow me." I threatened. I stomped to the small door, crouched down and before existing I muttered under my breath, "And maybe I'll go watch some Elfen Lied, Another, Mirai Nikki, School Days, School Days, and Higurashi no Naku Koro ni and plot to slaughter the stupid dragon." _

_"I heard that!" _

_"You were meant to!" I growled back. _

_I stomped all the way to the kitchens to "borrow" a butcher's knife. I snuck in and as if fate wanted me to, a butcher's knife was in front of me—unguarded. I just swiped it off the counter and well…I randomly carried a butcher's knife around Aburaya. I got suspicious glances and wrinkled noses from customers because of my human stench but other than that, they didn't notice me carrying around a butcher's knife. _

_I made it to the bedroom and just sat down, dug into my bag for my phone and turned it on. I gently placed my bowl on the nightstand and butcher's knife. "Which anime was bloodier? Hmmm…Maybe Yuno Gasai can enlighten me." I watched the first episode of Mirai Nikki cheering Yuno every time she was in a scene. "Get some darts…" I spoke to myself making a mental note. Just as the ending song's first note was about to be played, a knock was heard. I didn't respond. I tried my best to keep myself from making any sound. I paused the video, stopped eating, and remained still. _

_"Are you in there, Chihiro?" Daichi asked concern in his voice. "I'm with Rin. Kohaku is downstairs somewhere." I remained silent, but carefully and softly approached the door. I leaned into the door and listened intently for any sign of a third person with them. I only heard Daichi's impatient foot tapping, Rin's random whistling which was suspicious. I heard nothing else but still unsure. I didn't respond. I just walked back to the bed and sat myself down. "Guess she isn't in there. Where could she be?" Daichi questioned. _

_Once I was sure they left, I realized I had been holding my breath. I let out a long exhale and continued eating and watching Yuno be awesome. Then when Yuno purposefully set off the bombs for her Yuki the doors were blown open by a huge gust of wind. And there stood the "high-class" spirit himself. "DUUUUUUUDE! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF YUNO BEING AWESOME! AND URYU'S FIRST OFFICIAL APPEARANCE!" I whined. _

_"Oh so you were in here." He calmly says. _

_"Uhhh yea! NOW URUSAI (shut up)!"_

_"Can I join whatever you're watching?" He asked kindly. _

_"NO." I rejected. _

_"I really enjoyed that kiss."He smirked. THAT PLAYER. My face was on fire because he mentioned it. I jumped for the butcher's knife and held it in my hand. _

_"If you dare touch me again, I'll kill you." I threatened. I narrowed my eyes, tightly shut my lips, and held out the knife with my right hand and had it pointed right at him. _

_"Okay. Okay. I won't do that ever again if you let me join you in what you're doing." _

_"Let me think about it. No." _

_"I won't do it again if you go on a date with me." This was impulsive. _

_"Uhhhh no. You're an arrogant jerk who thinks he can get anything he wants because he's a 'high-class' spirit. Well humans are not all that gullible."_

_"But you're so enticing and attractive. And I still have a week before I get married. Just one date and I'll never even look at you again." _

_"If I agree I choose." _

_"Fine."_

_"Still no." _

_"GODDAMN IT! WHAT WOULD IT TAKE FOR YOU TO AGREE?" Haku exploded. _

_"FOR YOU TO CALM YOUR TEMPER!"_

_"Okay. BUT you have to keep your word that you'll go. Promise?" I then remembered the promise he made me those eight years ago. He never really fulfilled it; he found someone else and forgot all about me. _

_"NO." I was persistent but he was too. We might as well be up here the whole night arguing. _

_"What's your dream guy?" _

_"Well he'd have to be human would be a requirement. Maybe British, or Korean, or a mix. He must be multilingual, funny, and NOT a huge jerk!" _

_"Well unfortunately I'm not a human, I am not British or Korean, and I only know Japanese, but I can be hilarious."_

_"The funniest thing out of your mouth was what you just said now. You? Funny?! I'd love to see that!"_

_"Well I can be. I'll watch Ouran High School Host Club with you. We can finish it." _

_"No thanks, finished it with Rin, and it'd be my 17__th__ time watching it then." _

_"Oh really? You're a very avid fan aren't you?" _

_"I'd like to be called a fangirl."_

_"Will you teach me another language?" _

_"If you do as I say sure." _

_"If I do as you say, will you go on a date with me? My treat, but you get to pick venue." _

_"I'll consider it but let's just finish Ouran." I was reluctant with my answer, but he did calm his temper as soon as I yelled. I pat the spot beside me gesturing for him to lie next to me. I placed the butcher's knife on my left and resumed eating. Haku apparently had his bowl in his hand. How the hell did I not notice? _

_"Here. Take some. You're scrawny and they gave me too much." _

_"You didn't poison it did you?"_

_"I just asked you out and you're considering. Why would I do that and then kill you right afterwards?" _

_Because you're being brainwashed and controlled by Yuri. My soft side was showing, even mentally. He makes my heart beat faster each time I lay my eyes on him but he infuriates me at the same time for various reasons. "Right." I took a bite out of the meat and it was delicious. They do get special treatment! _

**\(^.^)/**

_Rin opened the doors-Haku repaired them-and found the both of us finishing Ouran. She gasped and smiled and then…_

_"I KNEW IT! YOU WERE UP HERE!" she screamed. _

_"Well now that you're here and we've all finished Ouran let's move onto something new," I suggested. _

_"Sure. Why not?" Haku said calmly. _

_"Well since you wanted to learn another language, what better way to learn than to watch?" I exited Safari and searched for my Viki app. "Ah. Here we go. My Girlfriend is a Gumiho." _

_"Gumiho?" _

_"Nine-tailed fox." _

_"I think you mean kyuubi kitsune." Rin replied._

_"No. Gumiho. It's Korean."_

_"Oh look, Rin, you learned something new!" Haku said jokingly. _

_"Haha. Let's just watch." _

_"Before we get started, you should know at least one critical word in Korean." _

_"And what is that?" Haku asked curious. _

_"'Sarang.' It means love, 'saranghae is 'I love you.'" _

_"That's really pretty." Rin said._

_"WELL LET'S BOARD THE FEELS ROLLER COASTER!" And I played the first episode for them. _

_Since each episode was like an hour each we only made it halfway. I really needed some sleep and so did Rin._

_"THAT BITCH. EUN HYE IN, I CURSE YOU!"_

_"Rin…she's an actress. It's not real. Calm the fuck down."_

_"NO! SHE'S BEING A…A…."_

_"Cockblocker?" I reply helping her. _

_"Yes! Thank you! You humans come up with really cool terms."_

_"Like what you're doing now, Rin?" Haku said. That was…unexpected._

_"HEY! THIS IS MY ROOM. NOT YOURS. NOT LIKE YOU TWO ARE DATING!"_

_"WE AREN'T. AND HAKU, GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL, I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU. EVER."_

_"But you agreed to go on a date with me if I did everything you said. I'm even keeping my temper in check!"_

_"Not enough!" _

_"WAIT WAIT WAIT. YOU AGREED TO GO ON A DATE WITH HIM?!"_

_"No!" I denied blushing. I was fuming he brought it up. _

_"Why yes she did."_

_"OH MY KAMI. I'M TELLING DAICHI AND KAMAJII."_

_"And by the way, you're a horrible liar Chihi-Chisaki." _

_"GET OUT THE ROOM HAKU! NOW! I'M TIRED AND WE CAN CONTINUE WATCHING TOMORROW NIGHT OR SOMETHING."_

_"I'll be waiting." Then he strutted out like he was the king. That was really scary. _

_"We're finally alone! Now let's get some sleep."_

_"Not until you tell me what happened when you and Haku were alone up here."_

_"Nothing happened! We just finished watching Ouran."_

_"Yea right. I'll get it out of lover boy instead. And I really do need some shut-eye."_

_"What did you do all day?"_

_"Must you ask?"_

_"I guess I don't. Big tub, again?!"_

_"Yea."_

_"But you're assistant manager!"_

_"I know but its Yuri who really runs everything. It's just a title, that's it."_

_"Not even…Haku? Before he was being controlled."_

_"He's too busy to know what's going on now."_

_"I'll talk to him tomorrow. Let's just sleep." I was deep in thought. I now have another motive to ruin this ceremony._

**\(^.^)/**

_We actually woke up early. We both got ready and picked up Haku along the way. _

_"I'll go out with you. ONE DATE ONLY. And…I wanna ice skate!"_

_"When did you decide to come around?"_

_"When you left, I realized I like you by my side. It's cold and empty without you." I lied. _

_"Awwwww. Chisaki!" Rin was fooled at least._

_"Then I'll never leave your side." I guess I'm not a bad liar. _

**\(^.^)/**

_Throughout the week Haku had never left my side. He's helped me out a lot. He got my meals for me; he's caught me before I fell like ten times since I'm such a klutz. He showed me his kind, caring side. Not his commanding and arrogant side. He could always be faking but this was how I remembered him when I was a ten year-old. _

_I woke up remembering I had a date with Haku and realized I had nothing pretty to wear—yes I can be pretty when I want to be. _

_"Riiiiiiiiiiin. Do you have something pretty I can wear?"_

_"You look fine. Where your human clothes since he's never seen you in it. You'd look different. Why are you worrying? Just last week you kicked him in the balls and you fought with him."_

_"Yea but it's a date Rin!" _

_"Just wear your uhhh…human pants."_

_"You mean skinny jeans?"_

_"Oh yea!" _

_"And that…t-shirt?"_

_"Which one?! I have like three!" _

_"Uhh…the blue one."_

_I ended up wearing what I had when I first came to the Spirit World: my Lowell sweater, black skinny jeans, and purple v-neck. She put on her converse and walked out the door. _

_"See you later, Rin!"_

_"Have fun on your date!" _

_"I won't!"_

_With that I walked down the corridors to the doors of the office. Haku didn't wear anything special, just his simple hakama. _

_"You don't know what a date is do you?"_

_"Well I'm comfortable in this."_

_"That's fine with me."_

_We stepped into the elevator and rode it down in silence. To break the silence I started singing. _

_"If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"_

_"You have a really nice voice…" he complimented. I blushed slightly. _

_"Thanks. Four years of choir really helps."_

_"Wanna sing something in Japanese so I can understand it?"_

_"Uhhh..nope!" I started singing It's You by Ku Hye Sun. "…Geugeon neo(that's you), geugeon neo, geugeon neo, geugeon neo, baro neo (it's you), baro neo, baro neo, baro neo…"_

_"Are you singing in Korean now?"_

_"Mhm!"_

_"You are very talented."_

_"Thanks…"_

_When we finally made it to the front of Aburaya and snuck out to wherever he was going to take me to ice-skate we received many curious glances. I simply ignored them. I realized that we were heading towards Ryuushima. I rolled up my skinny jeans as much as I could, took off my converse and socks, and held them in my hands._

_"What are we going to do there?"_

_"Ice-skate. You'll see."_

_"I trust you."_

_"Oh do you?"_

_"Not fully."_

_"Fine with me. I don't fully trust you either."_

_"And what's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Well I barely know you."_

_"Good point."_

_When we reached land, I put on my converse and socks. It wasn't very pretty at night. In fact, it was a little scary. I had no idea what lurked in the corners. _

_"Don't worry. Just hold onto my arm and I'll guide you there."_

_"Alright…" I latched onto his arm. I could feel his muscles and I could feel them tense slightly at my touch. "Aish…I'm not dangerous!"_

_"Says the girl who kicked me in the unmentionables."_

_"_That _was self-defense."_

_"Suuure." He sarcastically replied. _

_Haku stopped midway and I assumed we had reached our destination. I felt his other arm move and all of a sudden lanterns were hung above me. In front of me was a pond._

_"Did you do all this just for today?"_

_"Rin helped."_

_"Remind me to thank her."_

_"How about me?"_

_"Thank you."_

_"In the name of the wind and the water within thee, freeze." He waved his hand over the pond and it slowly began to freeze._

_"Are you sure it's not so thin that we fall through?" He tapped the ice._

_"Pretty sure." He walked behind a few bushes and emerged with two pairs of skates in his hands._

_"How'd you get these?!"_

_"Zeniba."_

_"That makes sense—no not really."_

_"Well put them on. I made sure it was your size."_

_"Awww! That's sweet of you!" He smiled, like genuinely smiled. _

_"Well it is our first date. Let's skate!" _

_I carefully placed my right foot on the ice and then my left. My legs went wobbly real soon and I fell on my butt. _

_"Ow! Okay. This is harder than it looks." I extended my right arm so Haku could lift me up. _

_"You're really light."_

_"High metabolism."_

_"Ah." Haku held me in his arms for what seemed like a long time but was really fifteen seconds and we stared into each other's eyes. I became lost in his green eyes and I realized I had been staring too long. I turned my head to the side and blushed. I turned around and held onto Haku's hand. "Let's skate while holding hands so you don't get hurt any further."_

_"That's a brilliant idea."_

_"I'm full of brilliant ideas."_

_"Hmph! Arrogant much?"_

_"That's what you love about me."_

_"On the contrary, it's what I hate most about you."_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Let's just skate."_

_Even with Haku holding onto my hand I still fell and pulled him down with me. His body weight crushed me and my butt was probably pretty bruised. I turned my head to my butt. _

_"You're suffering a lot tonight. Sorry." _

_"A girl who talks to her butt. That's nice. I should probably set up an asylum, name it after you, and lock you up in one."_

_"I might need to be locked up and all the other fangirls/ fanboys in the world."_

_"No. Just you."_

_"That's fine. I got my books and anime."_

_"Fine. I'll lock you up in isolation."_

_"That's fine; I'll just talk to myself or write on the walls."_

_"I'll put you in a straitjacket."_

_"And I'll escape."_

_"I'm a spirit. I'll make sure you won't."_

_"Still get to talk to myself."_

_"I'll allow you that one pleasure."_

_"Yay! Thank you for your mercy." I say teasingly. _

_"No sarcasm?"_

_"I'm not always sarcastic."_

_"Are you hungry?"_

_"Delirious from hunger."_

_"I have a picnic set up. We just need to get off the ice first and take off our skates."_

_"Alright."_

_We got off the ice and I felt a lot more secure on land. I put on my converse and socks which filled my feet with warmth. He cut off the lanterns and the each fell on top of the ice. He walked behind some bushes and came out with a picnic basket and placed it next to me. He walked over to the other side of the pond and he muttered something that wasn't audible to my ears. As I watched most of the pond unfreeze, a portion wasn't. It was big enough for the two of us and possibly steady enough. _

_"Bring the picnic basket and sit down on the ice. I'll join you soon." He instructed. I did as I was told and brought the picnic basket. I was careful not to sit down abruptly. I gently set down the picnic basket and the ice set sail. It cruised around the lanterns which were reflected in the water which made it very enchanting and romantic. The water rippled around me and Haku stepped into the water to join me. "How do you like it?"_

_"How do I like it?! I think it's very beautiful, planned thoroughly, and best first date ever! Daichi and I just had dinner at my favorite restaurant and hung out at the bookstore with me while I ranted, which was pretty awesome, but this blows it out of the water. Get it?"_

_"You can be funny when you're not mad."_

_"I'm always hilarious. Now are we going to dig in? It smells delicious whatever is in here."_

_"Well I made it especially for you and I know you love meat."_

_"Is it what I think it is?"_

_"See for yourself." I opened the basket and found Korean BBQ!_

_"Thank you! Itadakimasu!"_

_"Itadakimasu." I happily ate the Korean BBQ that Haku prepared for me and enjoyed the scene. _

_With the full moon out, everything was just relaxing. His face reflected by the light of the full moon and lanterns gave him an interesting look. He looked a lot more attractive. His green eyes brightened by the reflections and his little smirk showed._

_"What's so funny?"_

_"If you weren't human, I'd think you're a dragon."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"You have a dragon's appetite."_

_"Well that's nice to know."_

_He chuckled a little which sounded really cute. I continued devouring my Korean BBQ happily and Haku ate his slowly with composure. When we both finished and was satisfied we just sat there silently. I laid down on the block of ice and looked up at the moon. _

_"It's really pretty here. I can see so many constellations."_

_"It's like this every night, except the moon has phases of course."_

_"The Human World is so polluted we rarely get to enjoy this."_

_"Well I have to admit, the Human World isn't all bad. Your kind creates many forms of entertainment. Some of you apparently dedicate your lives to save nature."_

_"Well glad you know. What time is it anyways?"_

_"Midnight."_

_"Ready to go back?"_

_"Yea. I wanna take a nice warm bath."_

_"You humans get cold easily."_

_"Well I wasn't prepared to be sitting on a block of ice."_

_"True. Ready?"_

_"Yea." I stood up and I felt Haku's arms around me and my lips colliding with his soft ones. I gladly accepted and wrapped my hands around his neck. We separated after a minute or two. The ice had already floated back to its original spot and I placed my right foot on land. "Well uhm, I'm just going to head back first." I was blushing madly and my voice was super high and shaky. _

_"Let me come with you. It's dangerous."_

_"I'm a big girl." Before he could reply and I ran towards the direction we came from. When I felt my jeans, converse, and socks being soaked, and Aburaya came into view I ran for it. My feet sloshing against the water each time I lifted my feet. I could hear Haku calling my name in the distance but ignored it. My breath was unsteady and shaky from what had just happened. My heart was pounding so hard it might leap out of me. When I made it inside Aburaya, I ran for Rin. I tried the big tub and she wasn't there. I sprinted for the elevators down the boiler room and found Rin chatting away with Daichi and Kamajii._

_"Oh there she is! We were just talking about you. So how did the date go?"_

_"Wonderful." I let out a sigh and caught my breath._

_"We want every juicy detail."_

_"Well he kissed me again and I ran for it."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I was afraid."_

_"Afraid of what?"_

_"Falling in love with him." _

**\(^.^)/**

**Third POV**

"How did the date go?"

"Wonderful."

"Do you think she's in love with you?"

"Quite possibly."

"Good. Now we can crush her weak, human heart."

"And we'll finally be mated in two nights and three days. I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed."

"Alright."

Haku laid on the bed he shared with Yuri and stared up at the ceiling. He thought about the human girl; every detail of her: her chestnut brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, contagious laugh, and mischievous smile.

"I am not falling in love with a human." He groaned.

**lovekisses43—Thank you! And here's your update! The next one may be faster but so much going on the next week for me and it'd be the second to last week before school starts. I KNOW what happens and it really infuriates me how slow I update. I have notes for the future chapters and that's why I had Chihiro kick him for all of us! Unless someone actually likes Haku being an ass. She's a big girl. She'll be fine. **

**James Birdsong—Thank you! Glad you're enjoying them! :D**

**Abcdefg824—Thank you for reviewing for every single update! :') **

**A/N: IT WAS OVER 4,000 WORDS AND ABOUT 10.25 PAGES. I'M PRETTY PROUD. How was it? I tried to think of as many things people do in relationships as I could. I'm not very good with fluff scenes since I've never been in a relationship, and never had my first kiss. Sad right? Not really. The date was how I'd picture my ideal first date. I want to go ice-skating and ride a carousel at night, and get some Korean BBQ. I noticed I end with Yuri all the time, or something Yuri does or says or someone says something about Yuri. Should this be a thing? I think I already made it a thing, LOL. HAKU'S POV NEXT CHAPTER ON HOW HE FEELS. THERAPY SESSION! Just kidding but I'll have fun writing it. It'll be set after the date and he sort of thinks about his feelings throughout his daily activities while Chihiro and the others are at Zeniba's. **

**Thank you for all the reviews! I love reading them! I really wanna know how I did for this chapter since I don't have much personal experience with fluff. THANK YOU FOR THE FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS! Review please! **

**See you next update! Which is in a week or two I hope. School starts in 15 days!**

**~fandomnerd12**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Haku's POV whole chapter. I'll make him sound like the original Haku SUPER DUPER SHORT AND I'M SUPER DUPER SORRY FOR IT (1,000 words, my shortest :( ). Some things will be explained in the A/N at the end.**

**Disclaimer: Same as the last, and the one before that, and the one before that.**

**Chapter 13**

_"…I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once." –John Green, The Fault in Our Stars_

**Haku's POV**

I didn't sleep the night. Sure I closed my eyelids a few times, convincing my mind to rest, but all attempts ended in failure. Once I felt movement on the other side of the bed I assumed it was time to wake up.

"Have you checked all the preparations?" Yuri asked.

"Yea."

"You sure?"

"Yea. Can I just not do anything today? I'm exhausted."

"Sure. Walk around. You stink like a human so fresh air would do you good."

I groaned in response and turned in bed. It was as if I had three cups of coffee. _If this is what love feels like, I don't want to feel it alone. _I groaned internally. At this time, I'd be heading down with Chihiro or she'd be avoiding me. Who knows? I don't. I miss not being by her side right now. Why does she have to visit Zeniba?!

"Calm down Kohaku. She just needs time to think. She might not even be in love with me." I attempted consoling and calming my racing heart. The attempt failed only making me angry at myself for pressuring her. She didn't even want to go on the date with me! She just gave in because I kept whining and complaining. I was a thorn in her side.

"Screw it. Just fly around and clear my head." I grumbled to myself. _Great. Now I'm sounding like her. Stupid human._ I leapt off the bed, opened the window, and transformed. It had been maybe about a month since I was in my dragon form and I was immediately more relaxed yet more alert. My opaque scales gleaming in the silver moonlight made it look as if I was a flowing river if you saw me from a fair distance. For some odd reason, I'm not "dead." Spirits don't die; we merely turn into shadow spirits, like the ones Chihiro first encountered, but that is a fate worse than death. To wander around in search of the purpose we once had lost would be a wild goose chase. With the loss of my river, should I have not been turned into a shadow spirit? Well yea, I had another purpose soon after; to get vengeance. But how about after I was freed from Yubaba? I had nowhere to go and nothing to do until a few months after she gave up her position; so what was my purpose during that empty blank? I've always sensed a sense of familiarity around Chihiro but I can't place where I've met her before.

During my flight to nowhere in particular, I could not empty my head of Chihiro and the memories we've shared these past two weeks. When she invited me to watch the saddest thing I ever saw, when we laughed together during _Ouran HSHC_, when we had our "first kiss," when she kicked me which hurt like hell, when I followed her around Aburaya helping her out because of her clumsiness and fun-size height, when she accepted to go on the date with me which was my idea, when we ice-skated under the moonlight and stars, when we had her favorite food, and when we kissed under the shimmering stars and glistening moonlight that gleamed on her porcelain face.

I love how she's stubborn, hardworking, caring, creative, fun, hilarious, responsible, her height so I can lean on her, her clumsiness so I'll always be there to catch her when she slips, and I love how she refuses to admit how she's starting to feel for me. Even the smallest flame could become a forest fire if you add a bit more gas. I love how she treats each customer as if it was her first and has a dazzling smile despite them wrinkling their noses and hurling insults at her, and when they do she argues not all humans are bad. She shows them how helpful and attentive they can be by giving them the best bath they've had in a century! I love it when she proves others wrong about her. She's very attentive to each of her friends', Rin's, problems. She doesn't contradict it, she agrees, helps, and supports Rin despite it being so wrong.

I have no idea when I fell in love with her, but I'm glad I did, yet at the same time I'm angry. I'm angry at fate. Why did I have to be born a spirit, or why did she have to be born a human? Why did fate allow us to meet? I was resentful yet grateful though. If I had not met her, my view on humans would not have changed, and I would have been stuck on vengeance. I was resentful because fate knew I could only spend a fraction of my long lifespan with her. Humans lived like 100 tops and spirits live at 100 times longer. I do not want to spend the rest of eternity without her. It may be better if I mate with Yuri. I can at least live with her for the rest of my lifetime and she's someone who I harbor feelings for, not as strong as Chihiro, nothing can be as strong as the feelings I have for her, but close enough. I did not approve of what Yuri was trying to do, but I did not want Chihiro to stay in the Spirit World any longer. Each second she's here, is a second I fall more and more in love with her. I don't want Yuri to kill Chihiro, but I want her to lose so she can go back to the Human World where she belongs. She'll hate me and be in pain, but at least she'll be able to move on and have a normal human life. I loathed my decision but it was for the best even if both of us are hurt; we would have been hurt either way.

I had no idea how long I had flown and I realized I was approaching Swamp Bottom. I swooped down and landed in front of Zeniba's cottage. It wouldn't hurt to pick her up and give her an opportunity to fly on me.

**Lovekisss43—Thank you for showering my story with the compliments! Haku doesn't need a hammer, he needs Chihiro (:I start school on the 19****th****, and same. But I am not nervous as much as I am excited. I'm really social and outgoing so that helps. I'm really excited to take choir, Japanese, and meet every one of my teachers, and see new faces despite being saddened I won't see many of my friends. **

**Guest—She did fight ****_and _****flight :D Glad you're enjoying it (: Maybe more of that later ;D**

**Abcdefg824—Well here's your update (: And I am going to set such a bad impression on my teachers. I'll be sleeping in class with a Starbucks in my hand. **

**XD—Well here's your update (: Glad you're enjoying the story. **

**A/N: How was it? Short I know but sweet? He knows her name is "Chihiro." Yuri has been feeding him lies but I don't want to type it because I'll probably cry or have a hard time thinking of some and I already have enough material to shred, stomp, and destroy any remaining feels you have.****The next chapter will be set in Zeniba's house just so you all know :D SIX CHAPTERS AWAY FROM THE END. I'M REALLY EXCITED. Plus an epilogue of course. **

**Thank you for reviewing everyone! (:**

**Review please~**

**~fandomnerd12**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: So this chapter is short but I did say many times that the chapters will be short and some will be boring until the battle, so I do apologize again. This is set while Haku's flying, so don't be like, "But I thought Haku went to pick her up?!" TUNE IN FOR A SPECIAL RANT AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! ONLY FOR READERS WHO HAVE WATCHED THE SEA OF MONSTERS MOVIE AND READ THE BOOK, OR JUST WATCHED THE MOVIE (I SUGGEST YOU WATCH THE DAMN BOOK SERIES. 100% BETTER). There aren't too many spoilers but if you decide to watch CassJayTuck there will be. She and I have the same complaints anyways so there's no point to list them in my rant if you can watch it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away. They all belong to Miyazaki Hayao. I also don't own any quotes, references, or song lyrics. I do own Daichi and Yuri. **

**Chapter 14**

_"The person I will love, please look at me_

_ My appearance is different, but the heart is the same_

_ Even though I don't have the courage to face you_

_ Please love me, please turn around and look at me."_

_ The Person I Will Love by Lee Seul Bi (My Girlfriend is a Gumiho OST)_

**Chihiro's POV**

I rode the train with Rin, Kamajii, and Daichi. I was drifting off a bit from lack of sleep recently. I hadn't slept all night because the kiss was still fresh on my lips. I kept wiping it off with my sleeve but it didn't matter how many times I did it, I still felt it on my lips.

"What's wrong with Chihiro?" Daichi asked.

"Something vile touched my lips and it's still there." I grumbled still trying to wipe it away. My lips were extremely chapped by then.

"Stop Chihiro. Your lips aren't going to be kissable if you keep doing that." Daichi lectured. I had been blushing the whole night already, but blushed harder when he said "kissable" and just wiped harder.

"That's the point," I sort of snapped. I wasn't irritated or mad at him, I was just mad at myself.

"Rin, what happened last night?"

"Well Chihiro told me not to talk about it or else she'd kill me."

"But you can't die."

"But she's like my sister."

"And?"

"Well I promised her and we're here."

We got off the train and since it was like midnight, the lantern had come to greet us. I bowed deeply and it guided us to the cottage. It was probably the first time since last night that I stopped-even for a brief second-trying to get rid of the evidence of the kiss. But it was just for a short second; I returned to destroying the evidence. I could see No-Face waving in the distance and ran straight ahead ditching everyone else.

"Hey No-Face!"

"Uh!"

I sort of just sat myself down and waited for everyone to catch up. I greeted Granny and we exchanged a few words.

"How have you been, Chihiro?"

"Horrible. You?"

"How come?" she sounded concerned. I felt bad scaring her like that.

"Actually, I've been okay but I feel horrible. Can I talk to you about it afterwards?"

"Of course," she turned her gigantic head towards the door and the rest filed in.

"Hey! You ditched us!"

"Well I was excited to get here."

"Whatever." Rin took a seat beside me.

"Now that everyone is here we can commence the meeting. We all know that in 2 days Haku and Yuri are getting married and we need to prepare Chihiro here," I winced on the inside being reminded Haku's getting married. "We'll start with Daichi. How's the training?"

"Well the first one as I said was good, but during the week we couldn't do much with Kohaku following her around so we have to train a lot harder tomorrow."

"That's a bit suspicious. Chihiro, work as hard as you can. We don't want you to leave us again."

"I don't wanna leave."

"Well that's comforting to hear but Yuri may have you leave if you lose."

"I won't; I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep!" Daichi snapped from across the table. Everyone stared wide-eyed in disbelief. He always as such a patient and calming aura around him; he's never lashed out at me before, even while training or when we were together.

"What are you scared of? That I'm going die?"

"Don't say that word!"

"Die. Die. Diiiieeee. Die."

"Don't get cocky! You're everything to us!"

"Well I feel soooo special," I sarcastically responded. Inside, I was crying. I really didn't want to die.

"You've only fought in competitions, not in real battle. Everything is at stake here, not a stupid trophy."

"Fine. I'll be careful. I'll just bring lots of water since I feel like we'll be training for hours straight."

"Whatever." The tension was thick in the room. For the first time, I realized how scared everyone was for me.

"I'm really sorry. I don't want to leave any of you either and I'll try my best."

"It's okay, Chihiro." Daichi was calm now. I felt that I could breathe a bit more now.

"He's right Chihiro. Yuri might have a few tricks up her sleeve for all we know." Granny calmly said.

"I guess I'll have to train harder." I was questioning if it was worth it to fight, or if there was any need to. Haku's not a trophy, he's a spirit.

"Good. Now let's go over the plan officially. There are a few changes Rin and Chihiro will be bridesmaids since Yuri probably has no friends," Rin and I were guffawing. That was pretty hilarious. ". Rin, you have to dress Chihiro in the yukata she wore to the festival. Daichi will be Haku's best man since you two have known each other since you two were born. Kamajii will get a front-row seat with Yubaba, Boh, and I. Before the red tie is tied around them, Chihiro will challenge Yuri. And we'll see what'll happen later."

"What if I don't want it to end up in a fight? I mean, I've fought before and I've won and lost. But this could be my life at stake and just over Haku? I just think that maybe she's just jealous that's it."

"It's not just that Chihiro. We've been living in under bad conditions. When Haku isn't around, it's worse than working for Yubaba!" Kamajii complained. He wasn't one to complain very much despite him being a slave.

"You're right. I love Aburaya and I care deeply for the employees. I want things to get better for you."

"Are you sure you want to fight for us Chihiro? Daichi can fight." Rin cooed. Was she on my side or was she just saying what I wanted to hear.

"Nah. It's my fight, too."

"Alright. It's decided. Just talk amongst yourselves for a bit and I'll brew some tea and have a cake ready. Chihiro, follow me."

I stood up from my seat and followed Granny into the room I slept in just a couple weeks ago. The door shut behind us and it was just us two. I felt like if I could trust one person with any secret or thought, it'd be Granny.

"What's on your mind?"

"Well Haku's being weird. He's acting as if he's single. He asked me out on a date and kept pleading until I accepted. Part of me accepted because I wanted it to stop and another part was because I wanted to. Another part of me didn't because I knew that in a few days he was getting married and I didn't want to spend any minute liking him or else I'll be crushed. I don't want to fight over him. He's a spirit not a trophy or prize to be fought over. He can choose who he wants to marry or be mated with or whatever. If this is just some stupid fling then…what I'm trying to say is, is this real? Is what he's doing real? He does everything I want to do without question, he's always there to save me if I trip, fall, or almost walk into a wall. I don't want to end up in love with someone who isn't in love with me."

"I think that in the beginning he was following Yuri's orders," that stung, "but now he's doing all these things to please you. I think somewhere along the line, he fell in love with you. I heard from Rin that he was determined to make your first date together unforgettable. He put a lot of effort into it."

"I know, but was it for me to fall in love with him so he can rub it in my face that he still chose Yuri over me when he gets married, or was it for me to fall in love with him so that we could be together?"

"What do you think?"

"Well he's being controlled by Yuri so I don't know what to think!"

"Well maybe he still is but I think that very soon, he'll be falling in love with you because he wants to."

"How soon?"

"You'll see." The cottage shook and the windows blew open by huge force. "His timing is impeccable as always." I followed Zeniba out of the room and found that everyone else had left. "Yubaba sent them home. They were a bit stubborn to leave without you."

"Who's timing is impeccable?"

"Who else would be coming to pick you up? Don't you remember from last time?" I vaguely did.

"Who?"

"Why don't you open the door to find out?"

I opened the door and there stood a magnificent, slick dragon. His scales were opaque and his mane was turquoise. I was a bit frightened but when I saw his eyes-his emerald ones-I immediately knew who it was. I remembered this from when I was ten. I rode on his back and we were flying. I told him about how I fell in a river when I was younger when I tried to reach for my pink shoe. Something saved me and carried me back to shore. The river's name was the Kohaku River. That was when I gave him back his name. I was so grateful that he saved me twice. Once when I was younger and my time in the Spirit World. I'm pretty sure that was when I realized my feelings for Haku despite me being only ten. With this memory, I felt tears rising in my eyes. Another reason to love him and another reason to hate Yuri. I ran towards the dragon.

"Haku! What are you doing here?" He nuzzled my face and I couldn't help but thank him repeatedly. His eyes seemed confused as to why I was thanking him. "I'll tell you later." He gestured to his back and I climbed on. "Thank you Granny! I'll see you later!"

Haku took off into the sky and I was a bit afraid. I'm not a big fan of heights despite me being a daredevil. Haku flew so smoothly that I felt so comfortable in the sky. I felt safe. He wasn't going to drop me…I hope. I wanted to confess my feelings but now wasn't the time. I leaned close to his left ear.

"I'm sorry I ran Haku. I was a bit surprised you kissed me. I want to thank you though for the date. It was unforgettable." I placed a tender kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." The thank you was for more than just the date, it was for everything. I couldn't tell whether or not he was blushing but I know I was. We flew silently for the rest of the flight back to Aburaya.

He dropped me off at the front and before I could thank him again he flew off to somewhere else. I ran upstairs to the bedroom and found Rin pacing around our bedroom. "What are you doing?"

"You're finally back! What took so long?"

"Haku picked me up."

"Did you have fun?"

"I guess. He didn't talk and I had no idea what he was thinking. I sort of zoned out so it's okay."

"That's boring."

"Yea it is."

"Let's sleep. I'm tired."

I didn't bother changing since I already knew I wasn't getting any sleep again. My thoughts were going to be clouded by Haku again. I let out a quiet sigh and thought of ways to thank Haku.

**Abcdefg824—Thanks (: And I hope I won't, too.**

**Lovekisses43—She did in this chapter. Sort of. And PM me if you have concerns about starting high school, I'm here to help since I'm going to be a freshman, too! xD**

** A/N: So I said 2 days because they're at Zeniba's house around the middle of the night. So Saturday morning, Saturday night, and then Sunday morning. So 1 night, 2 days. This chapter was not exciting… Next chapter is going to be chockfull of content and should be ready by Saturday I hope! Probably sooner.**

** Thank you for the reviews! Leave me one again ;D**

** ~fandomnerd12**

**THE RANT**

**OKAY. I WAS WATCHING CASSJAYTUCK, a youtuber who I love, RIGHT AFTER I GOT HOME AND SHE POINTED OUT A LOT OF STUFF AND I HAD THE SAME COMPLAINTS (so just watch her video, "WE HATE THE SEA OF MONSTERS MOVIE"). Her boyfriend is also in the video and he has never even read Sea of Monsters and hated it, so don't say the complaints are just from fans who have read the books. I WAS RUBBING MY TEMPLES AND LOOKING BORED THE WHOLE FILM. AIN'T LYING. I WATCHED IT THE DAY AFTER OPENING DAY AND I THOUGHT IT WASN'T AS BAD AT LIGHTNING THIEF IN ACCURATION, BUT IN PLOT, IT WAS STILL…HORRIBLE. They could have at least done the beginning right, Grover should have already been kidnapped, Tyson and Percy went to the same school but got attacked by Laistrygonians (I forgot how to spell it), Chiron should have been fired and replaced for a bit, Percy sneaks off and Annabeth and Tyson join him (notice how I didn't say Grover), Poseidon give them a ride to the ****_Princess Andromeda _****on the hippocampi, I WANTED TO SEE CIRCE'S ISLAND AND THE SIRENS****_. _****The ORACLE. OMG. WHY? WHY WAS THE PROPHECY REVEALED AND SET AT AGE 20? LIKE WHAT CASSJAYTUCK SAID IN HER TRAILER REACTION TO IT. "If you had enough money to make a second film, why not just recast it with a younger cast?"**

**I didn't wanna complain anymore since CassJayTuck basically says it all in her video and her trailer reaction to it.**

**Okay. So you can find CassJayTuck on YouTube under that username. She does book reviews, trailer reactions, rants, movie reviews, book cover reactions, and she's a fangirl. She's my idol. So check her out, she watches Doctor Who as well and there's a video for that. **

**Now that you guys can see how I rant and how talkative I am I'm just going to go… This is the person who wrote the story and now you see her crazy side. Sorry about that. Okay. Byeee~**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: So I decided that Chihiro can't fight during the night so I'm making the wedding like mid-afternoon because I realized how can she fight at night? In the dark? I got confused with the time and I guess I forgot how to count or something, but I fixed it. So they have Saturday morning, Saturday night, and Sunday morning. Disclaimer: Same as the last. **

**Chapter 15**

_"I still don't know my heart_

_Don't stop, I don't have time now_

_You don't know, my feeling for you just keeps growing_

_Hundreds of times a day_

_I think I should have known you_

_Maybe you don't even know my feelings_

_What if you have to?_

_I must confess."_

_I Don't Know by Apink_

**Chihiro's POV**

It was the break of dawn and I hadn't slept all night. I carefully got off the bed despite Rin being a heavy sleeper. That girl could sleep through any natural disaster and if Aburaya had been flooded, ransacked, on fire, or all three! I stripped down to a tank top and was thankful I had brought shorts. I put on my converse and tip-toed out of the room quietly closing the door. I tip-toed down the hall and used the stairs so the gears turning inside the lift won't rouse anyone. I stopped by the kitchen to search for any leftovers and some water bottles so we don't die of thirst or starvation. I stuffed all of it into a wooden bucket much like the one where the kitchen staff put the star shaped candies for the susuwatari. I didn't want to go down to the boiler room for two reasons. One, I'd be disturbing Kamajii's rest. Two, we would probably take that evil wooden staircase up and I was never descending or ascending it for the rest of my lifetime. I tip-toed out of Aburaya and waited on the bridge. The sunrise was a stunning view as the sun rose from its slumber. The light glistened theshallow water and it was as if the day was being painted over again on a brand new canvas. Breathtaking colors painted the morning sky. I stood in awe as I witnessed my first sunrise in the Spirit World.

"Beautiful huh?" I jumped. I turned to find Daichi also taking in the view. He held his sword and my dual swords.

"Yea."

"Well we have a lot of work to do."

"Can we just eat breakfast here on this bridge first? I mean, we have a great view don't we?"

"Ten minutes. You've missed a lot."

"Alright. Have some faith in me will you?"

We finished our quick breakfast right on time and set off for Ryuushima. The last time I set foot on Ryuushima was when Haku and I had our first date. I reminisced about the lanterns, the dinner, and…the kiss.

"What's wrong? You're all red."

"No I'm not!" I retorted.

"Are you sick?"

"No."Daichi was polite to not push it any further. He's sharp and smart so he must have known what I was thinking about. We sloshed all the way to Ryuushima in silence.

When we arrived to our training ground he threw my swords at me and was already in a fighting stance. Once I pulled out my swords I also got into my own fighting stance. I held my swords parallel to each other to protect my face and chest. We were circling each other like we did in our previous one. To be honest, I was starting to get impatient with this method. I dropped my swords and stomped.

"I'm tired of this! Can't I just attack you as soon as I pick up my swords?! I might still be able to win! Who knows? Well not you nor I! So why not just use our own methods? You can use my Yuri's fighting style and I can use my own. At least I know her fighting style and I can fight against it! I don't have to fight like her, okay?!"

"Okay, you're right."

"Sorry. Tired. Did not sleep all night and I don't have much patience left in me."

"It's alright. There's a lot on your shoulders. Wanna just sleep for about an hour and then train? You can sleep in my arms; maybe then you'll fall asleep."

"Alright." He dropped his sword and we walked to a nearby tree for shade. He laid down on the grass with his hands behind his head to protect his head from the stones, rocks, and dirt. He closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh.

"I really need my sleep, too." I rested my left hand on his stomach and laid my head down and threw my right arm around his body hugging it like a giant teddy bear. "Don't constrict me."

"No promises."

He chuckled lightly and I closed my eyes. It was probably the most relaxing way to sleep.

**\(^.^)/**

I woke up to the sunlight burning my eyes. I sat up and felt the humid air with an occasional refreshing breeze along with it. With the sun high in the sky, it was probably noon. I gently kicked Daichi. He groaned.

"It's noon. We've slept for like six hours. Shouldn't we you know, train?"

"Yes but that was the best sleep I had since we arrived."

"How come?"

"Because you were with me." He smiled exposing his perfect white teeth.

"Uhm…I'll just say thanks since it was a compliment."

"You're welcome. Now let's head back to the training ground."

I followed him back to the training grounds and everything was the way we left it. Our swords were carelessly left for anyone to take, but it wasn't. I walked over to my dual words and he walked over to his sword. I sort of just kicked them around in the dirt for a bit since I was still tired. I eventually did pick them up and didn't even get into a stance. I just held them in my hands while trying to keep my eyes open. I was ready to drop dead but when I saw Daichi doing his usual circling move I was a bit peeved.

"Not that again," I growl low. I ran straight towards him but around seven feet away from him, I leaped and landed steady and quiet on my feet like a cat behind him. Before he could turn around, my swords were already pressing his skin. Despite the adrenaline, I was still fighting to keep my eyes opened.

"Nice job. Now let's have you try a few different moves. If you keep using the same move, you'll be too predictable."

"Whatever. I just want to sleep." I grumbled lazily walking back to the other end of the training ground.

"Ready?" Daichi shouted from the other side. I gave him a thumbs-up.

He stayed still in a defensive stance. I ran off into the woods. I climbed up a tree as fast as I could to its thickest branch that was about eleven feet off the ground. I leaned against the bark and waited for Daichi to follow. I was also keeping my guard up turning around occasionally and listening for footsteps. When I was positive he was still searching for my whereabouts I shut my eyes.

"Dead."

"Huh?!" I stumbled surprised I fell off the branch landing on my back. "OUCH! THAT WASN'T FAIR!"

"Are you okay?"

"I think so." I tried getting up and felt a sharp pain in my hip. "Ow!"

"I'm coming down!" He basically flew off the branch. "Where are you hurting?"

"My right hip."

"Wait here. I'll get some supplies and medicine from Kamajii." He picked me up bridal style and we floated back up to the branch. "Stay here and do not make a sound. I'll be back in 20 minutes."

"Aye aye Captain." He soared towards the direction of Aburaya and I stared at amazement until he was out of sight. "I dated that guy." I lightly chuckled to myself which sent immense hurt. "Okay. I'm not going to talk."

"Wake up, Chihiro. I came back."

"Huh?" This time I wasn't surprised and I opened my eyes to a guilty Daichi. His eyes said it all.

"Are you okay? I'm really sorry."

"You're forgiven and I was fine until you woke me up."

"Sorry. But after applying this on the affected area you should feel immediate relief that the pain would feel nearly gone." He showed me a container with green paste. I used three of my fingers and scooped up a handful. I rubbed it on my hip bone as gently as I could but I winced each time. "You okay?"

"Yea." I continued rubbing a bit more and I did feel a bit more relief.

After about a good five minutes, the pain felt as if it was never there! It would hurt a bit if I leaned to my right or placed my hand there but other than that I was good as new.

"Can we continue?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea. I'll just sleep it off later."

"Alright. I'll lift you down." He picked me up in his arms and carried my bridal style back down and I clutched onto my swords. He brought me all the way back to the training ground like that and gently placed me on my feet where I stood earlier. I was in fighting position immediately. I did not charge rashly this time. I waited. Not even in any stance; I had my swords at my side and just stared Daichi down. Neither of us made any indication we were attacking anytime soon. Just when I was about to attack, Daichi had disappeared. I turned around immediately leaped back a few feet.

"Well at least you're light on your feet."

"You're pretty fast yourself." I ran towards him and right before I was about to strike his chest, I slid on my back in between his legs and stopped myself by lightly piercing my swords through the fabric of his pants. "Dead."

"Nice technique."

"Thanks. I just taught myself."

After a few more rounds we stopped. It was nearly 2:30 and I was getting tired and sweaty. The sun was still high and San Francisco weather has made me weak to hot weather.

"That's it. You've made amazing progress and you won 7 out of 9 times. I think you're ready. You have the element of surprise as a weapon and you've used it wisely."

"Thanks. Now can we head back?" I swiped two water bottles and threw one to Daichi. I chugged my bottle down and left about a quarter to shower my sweaty skin.

"Yes. We can. You are in need of a shower."

"Yea I am."

**\(^.^)/**

On my way back it was about 3 in the afternoon. The sun was blazing and I was sweating like crazy. Maybe three harsh hours of non-stop training on a hot day wasn't the best idea. I was ready to drop dead as soon as I got up to my room but since I was passing by the garden I decided to stop and appreciate the flowers. I passed by the pig pen and shuddered as I thought about my parents being there. To my surprise Haku was also there. He was shielding his eyes with his arm and looked exhausted. I laid down beside him and pointed to each cloud.

"Bunny. Bird. Plane. Turtle. Truck. Flames. Box. Fox. Chicken! Squirrel! NEMO!" I was trying to entertain myself and hopefully Haku if he was actually awake.

"Annoying little girl."

"Where is it?" I asked joking along.

"Right next to me."

"One. I am not a little girl. Two. I don't know. Just seemed cooler to say two."

"Could you shut up? I'm trying to rest."

"What's the magic word?" He remained silent. I repeated it a bit sterner. "What's the magic word?"

"Please," he begrudgingly said.

"Well I won't. Cloud watch with me; puts you right to sleep."

"No it doesn't. I've been out here since noon."

"Obviously you're not very creative. Remove your arm and use your imagination. It's not very hard."

"No. I'm tired. Let me sleep."

"Sleep in your own bed."

"No. Yuri keeps waking me up every hour asking if everything is okay for the wedding."

"Sucks to be you. Wanna watch Supernatural together? It's worth it."

"If it puts me to sleep, and doesn't have me laughing or crying."

"I cannot promise you that."

"Then no."

"Fine. Cloud watch."

"How about you leave and maybe I can get some shut-eye?"

"Well since it was so hot I wanted some ice cream but noooooooooo. Spirits haven't invented ice cream."

"Chew on some ice or get an ice pack or something."

"That's not very tasty."

"But it's refreshing."

"True."

"Now leave."

"Nah. This is fun."

"Not for me."

"Or is it?"

"No it isn't."

"Before I go get some shut-eye for myself I need to thank you."

"For what?"

"Picking me up. It was a fun experience. Not many humans can say they've rode a dragon in the sky."

"You're just lucky it was convenient for me or I wouldn't have bothered."

"How was it convenient?"

"I was on my way back from a friend's."

"You have friends?!"

"Well what did you think? I'm very high-class."

"Those aren't friends. Do they make you laugh genuinely? Do they help you out for no reason? Can they make you smile?"

"No. It's more like owing me a favor."

"They aren't your friends!"

"Then who is?"

"Me!"

"You?"

"Yea! Am I not fun to talk to?"

"You're okay."

"Dude…for the past week you followed me around and was pleading for a date with me which we went out on like two nights ago."

"That's just because I like you!"

I gasped. I was taken aback at his sudden confession. I ran for it again. Pathetic I know but I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about him. I snuck a glimpse back and found him running after me. I am screwed against a dragon who can fly. I only ran faster despite my lungs and legs on fire. When I turned around again he was getting farther away. I came out of the garden and ran across the bridge and inside Aburaya. I was careful to take lighter steps to not disturb the staff. I was a bit swifter since I had escaped the hot air. The Spirit World didn't have air conditioners but they must have had something that made its temperature drop like 20 degrees from outside. I got into the elevators which were ready for me to use. I felt safe for the time being and caught my breath, still slightly panting.

When I was at least 80% positive Haku was still behind me, I slowed down and leisurely walked to my room. My heart was thumping still but it could have also been from the heat and the run. When I turned the corner, none other than Haku blocked the front of the bedroom.

"You're slow." I was blushing really hard but thankfully my cheeks were already red from the run so who could tell the difference?

"Get out of the way," I growled gritting my teeth and balling my fists.

"You know I meant that I like you as a friend."

"I may be human but I am not stupid. I know a thing or two about confessions."

"Well how do you feel about me?"

"Let me decide that after I feel I could actually catch my breath. Meet me at the garden in about an hour and I'll give you my answer."

"Okay. I'll bring some ice for us."

"I really need to teach you spirits about cake, cookies, pie, and ice cream."

"What are those?"

"Exactly. See you later Haku." He stepped out of the way for me to open the door and I slammed it and locked it. "What's wrong with my life?"

**\(^.^)/**

"How was training?"

"Good. I'm exhausted though."

"How was Haku?"

"You heard us?"

"From the other side of the door? Yes. So what is your answer? Are you going to tell him the truth or lie?"

"Well now or never right?"

"I am in love with him and very positive that I am and I'd love to confess but is Heaven tricking us?"

"Well in the Spirit World we have this lunar matchmaker god and his assistants. He ties red threads or strings called the red thread of fate or red string of fate around two spirits and they're destined to be mates forever. Despite any problems the two spirits may have, may it be distance or other problems, the thread may tangle, but the thread will never break. His assistants are usually the ministers of ceremonies and are in charge of watching over several hundred strings at the same time to help each couple give them a slight push. I know for a fact that despite me not being the god or one of his assistants that you and Haku are destined to be together."

"You said it'd never break right?"

"Yea."

"Can mortality challenge it? What if there was a mistake or I'm not on the other end?"

"Well you can find out right now by confessing your own feelings or you can whine and be depressed about it for the rest of your life."

"That's an ultimatum."

"Your choice."

"Can I please just sleep on it for a bit and can you wake me in an hour. I'll let you borrow my iPhone to watch anime. Wake me up when you've finished two episodes."

"Deal."

I taught Rin how to use an iPhone which was slightly less hard than teaching Aniyaku since Rin has been watching over my shoulder. I selected Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo for her hoping she'd enjoy it. I changed into a new pair of shorts and a tank top. I tucked myself in under the new thing covers that were out for hot days like these. I quickly drifted off into my dreams.

**\(^.^)/**

Crying. I hear crying, who could it be? I rubbed my tired eyes and recognized the crying as Rin's. She was holding something up in the air.

"What are you doing?"

"Voting to save Sakurasou."

"WAIT. YOU'RE ON EPISODE 23. RIN. WAKE ME UP AFTER TWO EPISODES NOT THE SECOND TO LAST. WHAT TIME IS IT?"

"F-four in the morning."

"What day?"

"Well either Saturday night or Sunday morning depending on how you tell time."

"SO YOU MEAN THERE'S LIKE ELEVEN HOURS UNTIL THE WEDDING."

"SSSHHHHHHH. THEY'RE SINGING."

"RIN! THERE'S ELEVEN HOURS UNTIL THE WEDDING!"

"I heard you the first time! Wait. Eleven hours?! CRAP! I NEED TO GET THAT YUKATA READY, AND YOU NEED TO CONFESS TO HAKU BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

"He's probably busy." I was sad now. I wasn't mad at Rin, I was mad at myself for not confessing earlier.

"Well sometimes he can be a bit stressed so you can find him in the garden."

"Thanks!" I left a sobbing Rin in the bedroom and rushed down the halls. The elevator wasn't ready for me this time and the wait seemed like it took forever. Chiyaku got off and wrinkled his nose. "Can you tell me where Haku-sama is?"

"A human?!"

"You're two weeks late."

"And who are you?"

"Chih-chisaki. I'm their servant and Haku-sama's presence is needed."

"Well that's who we've been looking for for the past 5 hours!"

"Crap."

"You should go down and help calm the mistress down. She's acting worse than Yubaba's temper tantrums."

"I doubt it," I muttered to myself.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Thank you anyways."

"Well at least you have manners."

I stepped into the lift and pulled the lever that brought me down. When I arrived on the designated floor, Aburaya was a madhouse! Toads and yuna were running all over the place and barking orders at each other. I heard shrieking within the commotion who was obviously a distressed Yuri. I ran down the stairs to sneak a quick peek and Yuri noticed me. Oh shit.

"YOU!"

"What did I do?!"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"In my room…sleeping."

"ON THE MOST IMPORTANT DAY OF MY LIFE?!"

"Uhhh…yea. Not like its mine."

"If we didn't need more hands you'd be turned into a pig right now!"

"Oh fantastic," I replied sarcastically.

"Go search for Kohaku!"

"I'm on it." That was the one order I was glad to follow. I ran for the entrance and crossed the bridge. I didn't even care to notice I was barefoot and the stones and dirt were like legos to my feet. I emerged deep in the garden where the pigs were and found a sleeping Haku.

"Hey. Sleepy head." I found a stick coincidentally by my feet and poked him. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

"I was awake." He growled gritting his teeth.

"Geez. It's me. You do realize all of Aburaya is looking for you."

"Well they must be stupid to not check the garden. By the way our ice melted."

"Sorry. Rin didn't wake me up."

"It's fine. You needed your sleep."

"So how do you feel about me?"

"Well…uhh…" One last chance. "Uhm…well I…uhm… I like you a lot but it wouldn't work. Even if you weren't getting married in less than twelve hours, we know it wouldn't have. I have about eighty or so more years and you have thousands." He stood up and his face looked ashen as if for the first time he realized my mortality would be problematic. I furrowed my eyebrows and tightly closed my mouth. I took one step closer to him and look up at his green eyes. I was fun-sized so no problem there. We were so close that I was under his evenly cut bangs. I closed the small gap by joining our lips together for just a brief second. When I pulled apart I felt as if the puzzle was complete. I had remembered everything. He came to get me back in the Human World. He kept his promise. He and I danced at the festival. He's marrying Yuri. "Well uhm Yuri is looking for you so you better show your face. I'll see you later." I casually said. I ran back to Aburaya and took the stairs up to the bedroom Rin and I shared. I didn't realize tears were running down my face until I got back into the safety of my room.

"What's wrong Chihiro?"

"I remember Rin." I dropped and curled up into a fetal position which reminded me of how I felt when I'd finish reading books but the pain was a lot stronger. Rin rushed over and held me.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be fine."

_No Rin. Everything's not going to be fine._

**Third POV**

When Chihiro kissed him, Haku remembered a little pink shoe and a cat mask. "What could that mean?" he wondered aloud walking back to Aburaya.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Yuri was relishing that a certain flower had finally arrived.

"This took a little while to acquire but I think it was worth it." She doused her sword in a jar of a glowing green mixture. "Dragon's tooth venom is the only thing in the worlds that is lethal to humans and spirits. No one said I can't play dirty."

**Strawberryshortc—Of course! I want you to be comfortable reading it (: **

**Lovekisses43—Thanks! (: **

**Abcdefg824—Thanks! Here it is (:**

**James Birdsong—Thank you! :D**

**A/N: Did any of you actually watch CassJayTuck? She's Whovian and does book reviews for many popular books. I was just wondering. **

**So venom and poison are ****_different_****. There are no poisonous snakes by the way, only venomous. Venom needs to be injected into the bloodstream and poison needs to be ingested. So if it's ever an exam question or whatever, now you know. The benefits of volunteering at the zoo (:**

**The red thread (string) of fate is not my idea; it's actually a real folklore in East Asia like Korea, China, and Japan. The assistants are made up by me because one is going to pop up in the next chapter. It was mentioned in several anime (well that I've watched) ****_Naruto_**** as a reference to Uzumaki Kushina's red hair, ****_Toradora, Hell Girl, Fruits Basket, Kuroshitsuji_****, and the Korean drama ****_Reply 1997_**** in one episode.**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! This ****_might_**** be my last update for a while-maybe 2 months-unless I'm able to update one more chapter (the fight) by the end of the month (unlikely). I tried to update as fast as I could for this chapter, but unfortunately not fast enough. I'm not going on hiatus yet. I'll let you know by Aug. 31****st****. To end this somewhat sad A/N I bid you all farewell for a bit and have an awesome school year. Don't let the bullies get you down, don't drink because you might make a HUGE mistake, don't smoke because that will kill you, don't have underage unprotected sex (or better yet, don't at all) because you might get pregnant or STDs, if you're still in high school or younger. I love you all for the favorites, follows, and reviews :') It was an honor to write these chapters and I hope to write more for all of you very soon or as soon as I can, I am ****_not _****giving up on this story no matter what. **

**~fandomnerd12 **


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Back for one more chapter and who knows after that? Well I'll be back, but not as often as we all wished. Updates will now be maybe once a month, twice if I'm lucky. Maybe every two weeks. I only have 3 chapters after this and an epilogue. YOU MUST READ THE A/N. IT'LL EXPLAIN A FEW THINGS. I'll update chapters on people's birthdays if the story isn't complete by next year. But it must be at least a week after another person's. So if your birthday is in the Fall (like me, I'm a Libra) or Winter, PM, anonymously comment, guest account, just tell me. I'll dedicate the chapter to you, or a group of you. It can also help me keep track of when I should update, and how much time I can get to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away, only Daichi and Yuri and the unnamed assistant.**

**Chapter 16**

**Dedicated to: Abcdefg824. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! May it be one of the best! :D **

_"We accept the love we think we deserve." –Stephen Chbosky, The Perks of Being a Wallflower_

**The God of the Red Thread's Assistant's POV**

I was preparing for the ceremony between Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi and Akai Hi Yuri (red fire lilies). Being an assistant to the God of the Red Thread is actually a very high position. Love is the most powerful thing of all worlds which we are to monitor. We're nearly equivalent in social standing to the God and Goddess of the Spirit World! I've been watching the thread between the human and the spirit for a very long time. I've given them many pushes to bring them together, but unfortunately the spirit is marrying another spirit and I cannot intervene. We still have rules as assistants and if we do not follow them, harsh punishments are delivered. We cannot interfere during a ceremony at all under any circumstance; even if they are marrying the spirit or human that is not on the other end of their thread. The human said something about mortality being a challenge, but she was wrong. Once I tie a special red thread around the couple's wrists, they're bo nded for life that even death cannot come in between. Love is the most powerful thing in the universe. I set off to Aburaya soon after gathering my materials.

**\(^.^)/**

**Chihiro's POV**

I had remembered everything. I was more than determined to stop Yuri now. I felt bloodthirsty, but I wasn't going to kill her even if she aims to kill me, I do not want anyone's or spirit's blood on my hands. It's nearly noon and for the past few hours Rin has been preparing me—well my appearance. She had me wear the same yukata from the summer festival. I didn't mind, such exquisite fabric shouldn't just be used once.

"Rin?"

"Yea Chihiro?"

"Thank you. For everything."

"No no no. Thank you. Because of you I was able to live a much better life here. This is just a small price to pay. Plus, you're like my little sister!"

"But because of me, you are suffering."

"That's dragon boy's fault for hiring her. Not yours."

"But—"

"No buts." She was finishing up tying my obi. I handed her the hair tie Zeniba created for me, the one woven by friends. She tied my hair into a perfect bun and when I saw my reflection, I didn't recognize myself.

"So this is how I look when I'm girly."

"You should wear yukata more often."

"Nah. Not comfortable for running."

"Alright. You have your shorts and tank top under so you can just take off the yukata. You're wearing converse which is much like you and what are we doing now?"

"It's nearly one right?"

"Yes."

"Let's talk to Yuri."

"Why?!"

"Because if we can solve it by talking, there is no need for any bloodshed."

"But she's cray-cray."

"She might just be an extremely lovesick spirit. If she still wants Haku, I'll give him to her. I just don't care anymore Rin. I've confessed and I feel much more relieved now."

"You're such a grown up Chihiro."

"Because I am."

**\(^.^)/**

We left our bedroom and entered the room across the hall. Yuri looked very beautiful in her red kimono that matched her red hair. If she didn't act so cruel, she'd be very beautiful. Her golden eyes followed us as we walked towards her.

"Before you try to kill me, I'm just here to talk. If it leads to violence, I did not start it."

"You have one minute. 59…"

"You want to marry Haku? Fine. I don't care. Be happy. I congratulate you two! Haku is not a stupid prize, and no you did not 'win' him. He is not a trophy. He is a spirit. I'll be out of your hair and leave for the Human World after the ceremony and I will never step foot in the Spirit World ever again. Erase my memories if you must!"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Also, release him of your control, but erase all of his memories of me. If he insists on chasing me, don't allow him. "

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want everyone to be happy. I can be happy without love. Also because I care about Haku's happiness. If that's with you, I'm perfectly fine with that. I'm getting out of your hair in like three hours. I'll remain silent for the entire ceremony and before the reception I'll leave quietly. You will never hear from me again. And before I forget, start treating the staff better or you won't have any. And give Zeniba her seal back; you don't need it anymore if I'm gone. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for your wedding." I sarcastically curtsied and pulled Rin out of there with me. Once we shut the door I let out a breath of relief.

"You're not even going to try Chihiro? Some things you have to fight for and that's love!"

"Well I can't have everything now can I?"

"But without love you have nothing. Love is everything." I reached for the handle and pushed the door. Once Rin and I were safely in our room I let the tears run.

"Don't you think I know that Rin? But I am not selfish. There are others' happiness's to consider.

"You're not really going to leave are you? If you're not even going to fight, we want to at least have you around."

"It'd be too painful and besides, I have a life back in the Human World. I want to travel and see the world!"

"Why can't you explore the Spirit World?"

"Because it'd be better if I was a world away. End of discussion. "

"But—"

"End of discussion Rin. Now let's just rest for an hour. I need time to think."

"Alright. But if it does end up in a battle, you better win."

"I'll try my best fair and square." I lied down on the bed and smoothed out the yukata. "What am I doing?" I asked myself barely above a whisper.

**\(^.^)/**

I arose around 2 in the afternoon. I was contemplating about my decision. Just the thought of leaving this world was hard; the thought of leaving Haku was even harder.

"Come on. We have to go see Daichi." Rin reminded sadly.

"Oh." That was the only word I could form. I grabbed my cat mask and stepped out of the wonderful room Rin and I shared this past month.

We headed down to the boiler room to find a dressed up Daichi. He was looking very fancy.

"What's up with the tie and tux?"

"It's a wedding."

"Touché. So are we all ready?" I asked.

"Yea."

"Yes."

"Uhuh."

"Wonderful. Let's head up." I ducked under the small door and smiled back at everyone to reassure them. I could hear Rin whispering to them about what I had done.

"SHE DID WHAT?! CHIHIRO ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Daichi yelled.

"Maybe I am!"

"YOU CAN'T JUST ADMIT DEFEAT!"

"WHAT?! DEFEAT?! HAKU IS NOT A TROPHY."

"WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T LIVE UP TO HER WORD?!"

"Well I guess we'll find out."

We stepped into the elevator and arrived at the front. It was about half an hour before the start and everyone was already seated. The only one missing was the bride. A seemingly nice spirit at the end was smiling at me. He had a human form that looked like a middle aged man.

"That's one of the God of the Red Thread's assistants."

"Ohhhh." My eyes wandered to Haku. He looked monotone. No emotion was displayed. He looked up and our eyes met for a split second. I looked away and walked hand in hand with Rin down the aisle. We smiled reassuringly to each other. We passed by Granny, Yubaba, Boh, and No-Face.

**\(^.^)/**

**Haku's POV (For like a few sentences)**

When I saw Chihiro walked down that aisle, I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was beautiful, graceful, and extravagant. I saw a different side of her. The yukata was familiar though. That's it! She wore it to the summer festival and we danced together! I remembered everything now! Even the horrible things I did to her. She doesn't deserve me, I deserve Yuri and she deserves someone better. I kept my head down ashamed.

**\(^.^)/**

**Chihiro's POV**

About ten minutes later, Yuri arrived. She was graceful with her walk down the aisle and was glowing. I was barely paying attention and was too wrapped up planning my to-do list once I leave. I was sent back down to Earth by the applause and cheering.

"You missed your chance."

"I didn't miss anything. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to pack." I pulled Rin into a very tight bear hug that seemed to last for minutes! "I'm going to miss you. Tell everyone I said good-bye. Have a nice lifetime Rin."

"You too, Chihiro." Before I could leave a demanding voice stopped me.

"Wait! We can't celebrate just yet! You didn't think I was going to let you live?!"

"But I even said I was going to leave you alone!"

"Not good enough! I can only be sure if you're dead."

"Fine! I didn't start this!" I pulled out my knife and made a cut across my palm. It stung and was very painful but I was so shocked I didn't care.

"You have guts."

"So I've been told." She made a cut across her palm and we basically held each other hands up in the air. "If I win, you leave this corner of the Spirit World forever and you do not bother any of the staff or anyone associated with Aburaya, past or present."

"If I win, you leave forever and I run things the way I like it. Oh and I can erase your memories."

"Deal!" A bright light shone from our palms.

"And now it's binding. Meet me at Ryuushima in five minutes. Come prepared."

"Oh I will."

I realized that everyone was staring wide-eyed at me when Yuri had left. I did not expect for this to happen.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING CHIHIRO?!" Haku yelled.

"I DIDN'T START IT! SHE DID!"

"YOU COULD REFUSE!"

"SHE'D JUST KILL ME! CAN'T I FIGHT FOR MY LIFE?!"

"YOU'RE SO RECKLESS!"

"AND YOU'RE WEAK TO HAVE SOMEONE ABLE TO CONTROL YOU! HIGH-CLASS MY BUTT!"

"I need to go." I felt bad and immediately regretted what I had just said.

"Come on Chihiro. He's just caring about you. You know, the control broke. That was the real him." Granny came to my side and comforted me.

"That just makes me feel worse that I yelled at him."

"WAIT! THAT HUMAN IS SEN?!"

"Yes. I'm Chihiro."

"WE'RE ROOTING FOR YOU!" I heard a random voice in the crowd.

"Thank you everyone!" I found Daichi immediately among the crowd and ran to him. "My swords!"

"Right here."

"Thank you. Thank you for loving me and caring for me and training me. There is nothing I can repay you with."

"Just live."

I smiled. "I will!"

"We have to go now Chihiro."

"Wait!" I untied my obi and took off the yukata which exposed my shorts and tank top. "Okay now, I'm ready."

**\(^.^)/**

"Since you and I have trained there, I'd have an advantage right?"

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Well I have an awesome mentor."

"That you do." We laughed at our joke, at our brief moment of happiness.

When we finally made it to Ryuushima, everyone was already there and somehow stands were built within a span of five minutes.

"Uhm…how did…?"

"No clue," Rin replied amazed herself.

"Good luck Chihiro. I'll always be your Granny."

"Thank you for taking such good care of me," I pulled her into a bear hug.

"DON'T DIE SEN!" Boh was already crying.

"Calm down Boh. I'll live. I'll just get injured probably."

"You…were a good employee."

"Wow. That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said."

"Don't push your luck. Just get rid of that spirit."

"Will do, Yubaba!"

"Uh."

"Uhm…I'll assume you said something along the lines of, 'Good luck.'" I smiled at No-Face and he smiled back.

"YOU BETTER LIVE."

"I'll try. No promises," I joked with Rin.

"Good luck. I'll be watching and helping you along the way."

"Cheater!"

"Yuri might play dirty, too so why can't we?"

"No. This is between me and her."

"Well good luck. You better go."

"Thank you Daichi. Take care of everyone if I do lose."

"You're not going to.

"How would—"

"HURRY IT UP!" Yuri's shrill voice whined.

"Go." I nodded my head and waved good-bye to everyone.

"To be honest, I didn't think you'd come. Let's just make this fast."

I simply nodded my head and I didn't dare draw my swords. Not yet. Yuri's petrifying stare made me nervous. She really is psychotic. I reached for my swords to fool her. She was beginning her lunge at me but I had run off the woods. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I could hear the gasps and boos from the audience. I climbed up the same tree I climbed up just 24 hours ago. I tried my best to make myself hidden within the branches and leaves. I surveyed my surroundings and found no sign of Yuri. I took out my swords just as a precaution. The forest was dead silent. I could only hear the whispers of the winds.

"This is not normal."

"It isn't supposed to be," a voice so cold is sent chills down my back.

"Where is everybody?"

"I just made sure to block their view from us so I could finish you off without any witnesses."

"I WAS GOING TO LEAVE! YOU COULD HAVE ERASED EVERYONE'S MEMORIES OF ME, AND MY OWN MEMORIES!"

"Wouldn't do any good. You might wander back here."

"Not sure if you knew this, but I live on the other side of the Human World and airfare is expensive."

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT YOU DEAD!"

"Then find me!" I leaped off the high branch and landed on my two feet. When I had my footing, I ran towards the direction of the training grounds. It was barren. Not a spirit in sight.

"I told you I blocked their view. They assume we're in the forest battling and are searching for us right now."

I sprinted towards her and jumped with my right foot in the air. My converse hit her square the face but there was no sign of blood. With a kick that hard, she should have a bloody nose. I jumped behind her and held my two swords at her throat.

"One last chance Yuri. I can cut you now or you can let me leave freely."

"CHIHIRO!" I heard Haku's voice and snapped my head in that direction. "YOU'RE AN UGLY AND DESPICABLE HUMAN! I NEVER LOVED YOU! JUST DIE!"

"I KNOW!" I wasn't taken aback; I knew it was just a charade.

I snapped my head back to Yuri. I gasped; she disappeared into thin air. I looked behind me and saw her coming right at me. I was frozen with fear. I could hear someone-maybe mind-telling me to get out of the way.

"CHIHIRO MOVE!" I didn't budge. I got shoved to the side and when I had realized what had happened I saw a fallen Daichi with a sword entering his back and exiting his heart. I couldn't believe it. It was Daichi. He sacrificed himself. He was coughing up heavy amounts of blood and blood stained his smile. I ran to him.

"Why?" I was releasing the flood gates. "Why?! You could have let me die."

"No I couldn't. This love you and Kohaku share is once in a lifetime. Love is the most powerful thing in the world. I'm really happy I had you love me, even for a short period of time. Remember our first kiss?"

I did. It was towards the end of sophomore year and my friend Julia was showing me theater kisses.

_"So you just place your thumbs in the middle of the person's lips and from the side it looks like you're kissing them when you're actually kissing your thumbs!" She pulled my face towards hers and gave me a theater kiss. "See? You don't actually get kissed."_

_"That's cool! Well Mason is walking me home so I'll text you later. Bye Julia!"_

_"I swear you two should get together." I blushed slightly. "Bye Chihiro!" I ran to meet Mason at the front of the school and saw him leaning against the flag pole. _

_"You took longer than usual and I texted you twice."_

_"Julia and I were talking and she taught me something new!"_

_"Like what?"_

_"A theater kiss."_

_"Ohhhh. Like this?" He pulled my face towards his and planted a real kiss upon my lips. He pulled back. "I've liked you for a while Chihiro. You're fun to hang out with, you can turn frowns upside down, you're hilarious, and caring."_

_"I've liked you for a while, too. You care about my well-being and you're charismatic."_

_"Oh how?"_

_"You're hilarious and even though you don't want to do the things I enjoy, you do it with me anyways, and you put up with my whining."_

_"Because I want to. I want to get to know you better."_

_"I want to get to know you better, too." He got down on one knee and clasped my hand. "HOLD ON. I DO NOT WANT TO GET MARRIED."_

_"Chihiro Ogino, will you like to be my girlfriend?"_

_"Oh my gods. I thought you were proposing."_

_"See you're hilarious!"_

_"Yes. I'd be honored to be your girlfriend."_

_"You're the best thing that has ever come into my life."_

_"Whoa. No need to get cheesy."_

_He later walked me home and bid me goodnight. I couldn't wait to tell Julia the good news._

"I do!"

"Well what I said about you being the best thing that has ever come into my life is still true. You're a remarkable and unforgettable friend. Don't blame yourself, I was honored to have been your boyfriend, your best friend, and would gladly take a bullet or in this case sword for you." He smiled his playful smile and I tried my best to smile back. He gently used his thumbs to wipe away my tears. "Continue living even without me." He coughed up more scarlet red blood and exhaled. He closed his eyes and breathed his last breath. I slowly rose with Daichi's blood on my hands.

"Is this what you wanted to happen?" I looked Yuri dead in her shaken eyes.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T BEWITCHED DAICHI LIKE HOW YOU BEWITCHED KOHAKU NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" She was actually insane now and I did not intend to push her over anymore.

"I don't care anymore! I forfeit! I don't want anyone else dying for me. I'll go straight back up to Aburaya and be out of your hair in ten minutes which could have happened just a couple of hours ago!" I could hear the gasps. I dropped my swords and ran off in the direction of Aburaya running past Rin, Kamajii, Boh, Zeniba, Yubaba, and Haku not even glancing at Daichi's lifeless body. I didn't care anymore. Love gets you nothing but absolute pain. I could hear weeping coming from Rin. My heart was broken forever.

I had finished packing up and took in every inch of the bedroom-the bedroom that was filled with wonderful memories. I smiled and made my way down quickly. At the entrance I saw the whole staff lined up looking at me sadly. None said a word as I passed by them. I smiled sadly at each of them reassuringly. I saw Rin's eyes filled with tear and she was babbling, much like Boh. No-Face and Kamajii looked depressed and the twin witches smiled at me sadly. Haku was at the end of the line stone-faced.

I narrowed my eyes. "You didn't have to do that. I knew the whole time. If you had just let me draw some blood from her, Daichi wouldn't have died. But no, you didn't so I'll see you in Hell," I spat out. There was still no change in expression on his face.

I looked back and waved to everyone. There was no sign of Yuri as I left. When I arrived at the border, I released my hair from the messed up bun, and placed the hair tie gently on the steps. I put one foot over and then the next not daring to look back or even turn my head slightly. I walked down the same tunnel, my footsteps eerily echoing. I had emerged at the human end of the tunnel. "Sayōnara."

**Haku's POV**

What have I done?! I just wanted her to leave not for Daichi to die! This wasn't supposed to happen! I ran to the border and there was no sign of her and then I saw something glisten in the sunlight. I picked it up and it was her hair tie! The one Zeniba made her…the one that stored her memories.

"At least she can live her life in peace without any memory of us."

_"Because of the painful memories that made you cry_

_I couldn't say those last words, "Don't go"_

_The words "I love you"_

_The words "Wait for me"_

_They just linger in my ears_

_The words I couldn't say put me in pain_

_In my hurt heart_

_In my heart that's crying on the inside_

_I couldn't say anything and my memories ride the wind_

_As I hide behind my tears, I wait for you."_

_Last Words by Lee Seung Gi (Gu Family Book OST)_

**THIS IS NOT THE END. TWO MORE CHAPTERS AND AN EPILOGUE :D**

**Strawberryshortc—Thank you! **

**Abcdeg824—I updated a ****_long_**** chapter for you. Happy birthday! May it be legen-wait for it-dary!**

**Guest—Here it is. (: I watched it a few months ago and I liked it. I didn't love or hate it to be honest xD **

**A/N: I'm really happy I was able to update the fight for you and I hope to update the next chapter for you soon! (': I wanted to put some scenes from Chihiro and Daichi's relationship back in the Human World, for any Daichi and Chihiro shippers out there or any who was curious, and so you guys can get a glance at that.**

**I'm going to get sooooo much hate for this chapter. But Daichi's death had a meaning; loyalty until the end. In other words, he would be sorted in either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor if this was Harry Potter. So if your partner broke up with you and found a new love, or has always loved someone else, still care for them. Don't wish death upon them. Look at Daichi! Chihiro still loved Haku, and Daichi knew from the very beginning, but gradually fell in love with her. After she was able to admit her feelings about Haku, he still offered to train her. HE SACRFICED HIMSELF FOR HER. I had actually planned his death about seven chapters ago for this very purpose. How would you feel after one of your best friends sacrificed themselves for you and the love of your life screams, "I HATE YOU!" You wouldn't want to remember it right? Realistically, we won't be like, "It's okay. I understand." NO. YOU'RE GOING TO GO DEEP INTO YOUR SOUL AND TELL ME YOU'D BE FUMING. BEST FRIEND DIES, LOVE OF YOUR LIFE DOESN'T LOVE YOU BACK SUPPOSEDLY. I'D BE SO MAD AND DISTRAUGHT; I WOULDN'T WANT TO REMEMBER IT EVER! I like to make the story realistic, like Chihiro may be selfless, but she's human. She has negative emotions, too. She can be mad, easily irritated, and she's not the smartest person in the world, okay? She's smart, oh yes, but she can't read emotions, like read your mind. I don't hate it when authors do that, actually I sometimes like it, but I want to keep this story realistic. Chihiro will still remember everything but it will gradually fade into a corner of her subconscious within a year or so, even her first encounter. She'll remember Daichi, but she'll remember him as Mason and he died even in that memory. I'll go into detail next chapter. **

**I really hope to update soon, but I've been so beaten up. I'm so exhausted and worn out and it's only been one week of high school. I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter out by Labor Day but no promises. DO NOT SMOKE, DRINK, OR HAVE UNDERAGE SEX IN HIGHSCHOOL JUST AS A REMINDER. Don't let the bullies get you down; you're destined for great things as well. **

**Review please (:**

**~fandomnerd12 **


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I feel no regret well maybe slight for doing what I did last chapter actually. So this is how Rick Riordan felt when he…I'm not even going to talk about it. In my defense, I did give you fair warnings when I categorized it as hurt/comfort, and that I kept putting sad lyrics/quotes, and I did say I like to crush people's feels! I'm a tumblr girl! We were raised like this when we discovered fandoms! THE SMELL OF FANDOMS IN THE MOURNING (Not a mistake)! CAN'T YOU SMELL IT? THE FANDOMS ARE COMING. (****_OUAT, DOCTOR WHO, SUPERNATURAL, HOUSE OF HADES, AVATAR: LEGEND OF KORRA, ALLEGIANT, UNTOLD _****BY SARAH REES BRENNAN, NOT A FANDOM BUT A VERY EXTRAORDINARY BOOK, ****_OUAT: WONDERLAND_****, ****_RAVENSWOOD)_**** I HAVE A JAPANESE LESSON AT THE END. VERY SHORT. SO CHECK IT OUT IF YOU WANT TO LEARN HOW TO GREET IN JAPANESE! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away. I do own Daichi…well not anymore, oops, Yuri well we won't be seeing her for the rest of the story (YAY!), Julia, and any other original characters by me. **

**Chapter 17**

_"Even if it's painful, even if darkness closes me in, _

_Deep in my heart, the lights will remain bright._

_Turning and flowing along, time is transient._

_What happened then? I can't remember, _

_But if I try closing my eyes, I hear everyone's laughing voices. _

_For some reason, that is now my most precious treasure."_

_Ichiban no Takaramono (My Most Precious Treasure) by Karuta (Angel Beats! OST)_

**Chihiro's POV**

It's been three months and so much has already happened. I had sold the blue house of the hill to a newlywed biracial lesbian couple **(NO HATE. #LOVESISLOVE. GO WATCH THE FOSTERS)** and was packing up my meager belongings. I took down the several drawings I had of some strange creatures. I don't even remember drawing any of them and how I produced such characters. There was a portrait of a ten year old version of me with some very peculiar characters such as a: gigantic baby, twin witches with hooked noses, royal blue dresses, a giant wart, a girl about my age with a mischievous smile, a shadow like figure with a mask, a humanoid spider, and the one that stood out the most despite his normal appearance was a boy who looked twelve with mesmerizing green eyes. They were all standing in front of a decorative traditional building. I wrapped them up and threw most of them into the recycling bin except of that portrait. I felt a special connection to the characters in them.

"Alright. You're free to move in! Sorry for the wait."

"It's fine. Take all the time you need, this is your childhood home."

"If anyone is looking for me tell them I won't be available."

"You'll have too much fun travelling and exploring the world!"

"I will!"

"Have a safe trip!"

"Thank you. Have fun with your new home!"

"We will. Bye Ms. Ogino!"

"Please call me Chihiro; I sound old being called Ms. Ogino."

"You need to find yourself someone on one of your travels!"

"Relationships are too troublesome. Well I must be going or I'll miss the train."

"Good bye! Thank you again!" I gave the couple a curt nod and waved good-bye to them as I head down the hill with my luggage.

I walked down to the train station and caught the train just upon its arrival. I quickly snagged a seat by the window to view the Japanese land before I leave once again. I've dropped out of college to pursue my dream to travel the world. My parents were displeased but they understood why. I needed time away from life. What the couple didn't know was I was in a relationship not too long ago, but after what had happened, I vowed to stay single. Love just brings unbearable pain and guilt. It was my fault I felt this way. I had asked him to get me some noodles so late at night.

_"I'm huuuuugrryyyyy," I whined like a five year old. _

_"If you stop whining I'll get you some noodles, okay?" Mason compromised._

_"Okay!" I perked up. He headed out the door for the last time and it was the last time I had seen him. _

_I ended up falling asleep on the couch and waking up to the emptiness of the house and my ringtone. _

_"Hello? Is this Chihiro Ogino?" asked a random stranger using Mason's cellphone._

_"Yes. Did something happen?" I was a bit worried now. _

_"I'm Detective Aoyama. You should come down to the station and see for yourself. Good day Ms. Ogino."_

_"What—" and then a dial tone. _

_He's not dead. Maybe he got arrested? No, that's impossible. Mason's too much of a good guy. Did he get into a fight? I hurriedly dressed, grabbed my cellphone and keys, and dashed out the door, and ran to the station. _

_"I'm Chihiro Ogino. I was called down here by Detective Aoyama."_

_"You're Chihiro Ogino? I'm Detective Aoyama. Please follow me down the hall." Detective Aoyama said emerging from the shadows. He was a middle aged man with thin slivers of gray hair. _

_"Did something happen?"_

_"It depends."_

_"Depends on what?"_

_"If you are able to identify the body." Just then my worst fears had been realized. When we reached down to the coroner's office, Mason's body was lying there lifelessly. _

_"What happened?"_

_"He was stabbed from the back and his wallet was stolen. He was mugged."_

_"Time of death?"_

_"Between 10:30 pm and 11:00 pm."_

_"I see. I don't want to press charges and I'd like to have him cremated. Just give me his belongings and I'll be on my way."_

_"How come? Don't you want justice for him?"_

_"It isn't going to bring him back and I don't want to deal with this any second longer."_

_"I see," the detective replied full of sympathy. "Well here are his clothes, phone, and the noodles he bought."_

_"Thank you. Good-bye Detective Aoyama." From that day on, I was shut down and every smile I wore was fake. _

"Wonderful way to have ended the trip, huh Chihiro?" I muttered to myself.

"Tokyo station," the announcer said. That snapped me out of my thoughts. I got off the train and waited for a taxi. It wasn't long, they stopped by frequently.

"Airport onegaishimasu (please)," I said as I got in and placed my luggage next to me.

"Hai (yes)."

The airport was about a twenty minute drive if there was no traffic which was never. It was an hour until we had finally reached the airport.

"Arigato gozaimasu (thank you very much)." I paid the fare and rolled my luggage to purchase a ticket for the first flight back to San Francisco.

**\(^.^)/**

A plane ride later, I had arrived back to the indecisive weather of San Francisco. I had told Julia about my arrival time and she said she'd be waiting to pick me up. I did not know she meant it literally. I found her taking up 4 seats asleep with a blanket covering her.

"Wake up sleepy head." I poked her head.

"Huh? What? CHIHIRO!" She jumped up and hugged me.

"Hey Julia! Are you ready to hop on a plane?"

"What for?"

"We're travelling, duh!"

"Chihiro, you need rest and some emotional help. I'm dropping you off at your parent's and then in about a week, we'll hop on a plane and head to wherever you want."

"I don't need help Julia. I'm perfectly fine as you can see. Now let's head off to New York City!"

"No Chi; you're tired and distraught. Come on, I'll drive you home."

"Three days and I'm travelling and world and you're coming with me."

"Okay Chihiro."

"Thanks for understanding Julia. I just don't want to stay in San Francisco longer than I should."

I followed Julia to her car and dumped my luggage in her trunk. We just had small talk.

"Thanks for ditching Julliard for me."

"Anything for you Chihiro! Besides, travelling seems for interesting and working in new countries sounds fun!"

"Wait. Working? As what?"

"Well how did you expect us to live when we travel?"

"Well what can we do? We sort of dropped out of college."

"Wherever has a job opening? Let's just decide when we do travel."

"I might just ditch you when we arrive to Paris, or follow you all the way to Seoul."

"Who said I wanted to go to Seoul?"

"Chihiro, you were always talking about the destinations you wanted to explore. New York City, London, Paris, Rome, Athens, and Seoul."

"And because you're my best friend so you take the time to listen to my rants."

"That too."

"So how was Japan?"

"Fun despite my fiancée being murdered, peachy." The car remained eerily silent for a moment. "I was joking. I can joke okay?"

"Don't you miss him?"

"Of course I do Julia. Do you?"

"Well he was fun to be around. He was level headed and didn't have a temper like you. You two complimented each other. Opposites attract."

"Thanks. That means a lot, Julia."

We had just arrived at my parent's house, or well my house, and I hadn't told them I was coming back. I wasn't really planning to come back. I had only came back to pick up Julia so we could go on an adventure.

"Don't forget to pack!" I reminded her.

"I won't! Get some rest Chihiro!" I gently closed the passenger door and opened the trunk. I took out my luggage and thanked Julia one last time. I realized I had no idea where my house keys were.

"Did you by any chance tell my parents that I was coming home?"

"Yes. They're your parents. Now run inside and embrace them. They've been worried about you."

"Fine. Well see you later." I waved good bye to her as she left in her car. I stood at the doorsteps with just my luggage and hesitantly rang the doorbell. My mother had opened the door.

"Chihiro! You've come back! How are you? Are you cold? Are you hungry? Do you need me to help you with the luggage?" My mom bombarded me with questions, but I was glad she was worrying about me.

"Okay. No. Yes. And yes."

"Oh what are we standing out here for? Come in!"

"Tadaima (I'm back)!" I greeted.

"Okaerinasai (Welcome home)!" My dad shouted back as he was watching the SF Giants (baseball) play. It was good to be home.

**\(^.^)/**

It's been about half a year since I've ate dinner with my family. It was a very heart-warming weather; we talked mostly about my trip excluding the other thing.

"How was the trip?"

"Fine. We had a picnic at the abandoned amusement park we went to when I was ten. Remember? The one where we fell asleep? We also visited a river, but I forgot its name."

"That sounds fun. Glad you had a good time," my mother cooed.

"We should go back some time soon. Together," my father suggested.

"I don't want to go back. Not now. Not yet. Julia and I are going to travel in about three days. We don't know how soon we'll get back."

"You're eighteen; you can do whatever you wish. Just give us a call, send us a postcard, at every destination. We'll go back when you're ready." I couldn't help but embrace my father from across the table.

"Thank you." He lightly patted my back.

"Anything for you."

It's been three days. It was the day I was boarding a plane again and finally able to achieve my dream of travelling the world. I didn't bother unpacking, on the contrary I packed more. My mother and father had picked Julia up along the way and we were very antsy to get on the first plane to Orlando, Florida.

"Have fun and be careful!" My mother warned.

"I will! I love you both!" I kissed my mom and dad and bid them farewell.

"Well this is it Julia."

"FINALLY! HARRY POTTER WIZARDING WORLD HERE WE COME!"

**\(^.^)/**

It's been two years since my trip to Japan and Julia and I finally decided to settle in Seoul after travelling to London, Paris, Rome, Athens, Hong Kong, Jeju Island **(An island off the coast of South Korea)**, and Busan **(A city in South Korea)**. Julia was able to pursue her dream of theater and has become a well-known star in Korean musicals and had recently been offered a role in a major Korean drama production. What about me you ask? Well I made it big, too as an author under the pseudonym Gang (River) Jin (Precious)-hye (Wisdom). About a year ago, I started having vague dreams then it escalated to vivid dreams of the characters in that bizarre portrait. I titled the book, _Home Sweet Home_, the cover was the portrait, but no one knew that except for my publisher, Julia, and me. It became a best-seller in South Korea, and I was asked to translate it into Japanese and English, and it was published in those languages as well along with eleven others. It has been confirmed that there will be a drama based on it and the casting directors offered me the role of playing the adult version of the heroine Yoo Myeong-yong** (She basically wrote the book on her first adventure and her second) **and some reins over the casting, writing, and a bit of directing. After all, it was _my _book. I had given the heroine the name Natsumi (Summer beauty) for the Japanese version and simply wrote it in romaji for the English translation. Life was good for Julia and me. I was still called Chihiro by Julia, and I still called her Julia, but when we're outside, we are greeted and known as Gang Jin-hye, and Kim (Gold) Jin-gyeong (Brave).

I was attending one of the many meet-and-greets I attend at least once a week. I enjoyed it at first, but it became dull after the same questions were repeated, but I never really minded. I always dressed nicely, and today I was wearing a simple white sundress and black cardigan, and always had a comfortable change of clothes after so none of them would recognize me.

"What did you base your story on?" asked a fan. It was a question that was asked at every single one and it was the same exact answer each time.

"In my native land Japan, we have this belief that if you angered the gods, they take you away to the Spirit World, 'spirited away.' I based it on that. Now you in the back there with the B2ST hoodie."

"Who did you base your characters on? Were they based on people you knew or myths you grew up with?" she asked. This wasn't a question I got too often. It'd pop up once in a while, but I always had fun answering it.

"Well I'm not sure. The boiler man was a youkai, so mythology. I'm not exactly sure about the other ones to be honest. They have their own unique personalities and traits that I cannot compare to my friends or family. Myeong-yong though, well she was based on me. I was a very whiny brat, but when you grow up, you become hard-working. I'm still very adventurous. Apple hair up in front, your turn."

"Why had you decided to write the book?" This was also a common question, but I always liked answering it.

"Gamsahabnida (Thank you in Korean)! I've been waiting for this question so thank you for asking. Well it's a mix. To aware society of how destroying our environment can affect other beings and greediness results in nothing but misery. How about you in the front who's reading my book?" Everyone had looked at him since he was so engrossed in my book. "Uhm…could someone tap him on the shoulder?" The person sitting next to him tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up. He had these unusual, but fitting dark green hair, and the same mesmerizing green eyes as the boy in my portrait, but he was an older version. Something tugged at my heart, but I pushed it away.

He cleared his throat and put the book down gently. "Who drew the cover?" He had asked it in fluent Japanese which surprised me. Some of my fans didn't know I was Japanese. This was a question that I had never gotten. Never. People may have complimented the cover, but they never asked who drew it. This guy was interesting. I was very curious.

"Well you'll be shocked, but it was me. I drew the cover a few years before my parents and I moved to America. I have the original hanging over my bed every night." I switched back to Korean for the rest of the audience. "He asked, for those who don't understand Japanese, 'Who drew the cover?' Well you'll be shocked, but it was me. I drew the cover a few years before my parents and I moved to America. I have the original hanging over my bed every night. Now the one with the Shin Min-ah hair style she wore in_ My Girlfriend is a Gumiho._ You've been waiting so long, looks like you're about to pee in your pants."

"Who was the river spirit based on?" This question was very common considering he was the love interest.

"I'm not sure. Maybe my version of the one? That's all for today. You can contact me through my website if you wish to discuss more or ask more questions, if you are looking for questions that are commonly answered, check the FAQs of the page. Now that you guys have your signed pictures with me, and autographed books, annyeong (bye)!"

**\(^.^)/**

I exited out the back door in a change of comfortable clothes. It was just a simple pair of skinny jeans and a black hoodie. It was pouring outside when it had been sunny just a couple of hours ago, so I took out my umbrella. I blended in with the rest of the people. I was relieved that the bookstore was a mere few blocks away. Yes, I live near a bookstore so I can purchase books nearby.

"Yeou bi (Fox Rain) **(Refer back to the chapter of the festival, it's at the end of the A/N)**." I continued walking straight and turned right and walked down an alley. It wasn't night time and it wasn't dark, I could see the end. I sprinted down to the end splashing puddles. I walked up the hill which was a real workout for my calves. I walk up and down every day and I can still feel the burn. _Who was that guy? He found me in Seoul, he attends one of the meet-and-greets, and he asks about the cover. More importantly, he looks like an older version of the guy in the portrait. He spoke Japanese so I wonder how he found me still. _The feeling was tugging at my heart again. I was near the front of the apartment Julia and I shared. Despite us being so well-known, we donated eighty percent of our money that we made to different charities. The other twenty percent were daily necessities and other stuff. Julia always had her parents send her money for the rent.

"Holy crap!" Someone pulled my arm and I slipped from the rain. My butt was bruised. "Aiiisshhh (If you're Chinese, it's like, "aiyah!" but in Korean)."

"Sorry! Sorry!" The stranger apologized in Japanese. I turned around, ready to give the person the evil eye but quickly calmed down.

"It's raining. Not very wise to surprise a person on the street." _Did he follow me?_

"Chihiro." _and this is creepy. He knows my real name, which is impossible. I even went under pseudonyms for the English and Japanese translations. _"Please."

"Uhhh…" he then bent down under my umbrella and kissed me full on the lips. As a typical response, I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, and ran off since I did not want him following me inside of the apartment.

I turned a few random corners, ran straight, and ran past the library, a place I visited daily, so I wasn't completely lost. _I didn't date the guy, he isn't from high school, he wasn't from middle school, or from my old elementary school. Who could he be?_

"Not very wise to outrun a dragon." I skidded to a sudden stop.

"H-how did you?" I stuttered surprised. "Wait. Did you say dragon?"

"The star of your book."

"Wait my…" I was befuddled. _One of the characters standing in front of me? I really needed to stop staying up so late reading books and browsing Tumblr. _

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi at your service, or better known as Haku for you."

"Wait, so you came from the Spirit World?"

"Yes."

"And you were under the control of the witch who ruled the bathhouse?"

"Yes."

"And you can change into a dragon?"

"Uhuh…well then I'm just going to…" I took off again. _CREEP. CREEP. CREEP _was running through my mind. This fan was insane! He believed every word in the _fictional _novel I wrote.

"What part of 'Not very wise to outrun a dragon,' did you not understand?"

"Holy crap!"

"I was positive the kiss should have worked," he muttered to himself a bit too loudly.

"Work how?"

"Your memories."

"My memories? What are you talking about? It's all intact, don't worry."

"Not the ones of the Spirit World. Have you been having dreams?"

"…No."

"You're lying. You're not a very good liar. What kind of dreams?"

"You were reading them."

"So you do remember!"

"What do I remember?!"

"The journey!"

"Wait. Just…slow down. A lot to take in. You're not lying are you?"

"No I'm not lying. It's the truth! Here maybe this will help." He pulled out a purple, glistening hair tie. I watched it in astonishment of its glamour. It seemed very special. "It's yours. The least you could do is put it on your wrist." I swiped it from him and simply tied my hair into a casual ponytail. "Anything?" The hair tie felt pulsing with power, but it felt positive.

And then it hit me. I slapped Haku, kicked him where the sun doesn't shine thrice, and twice in the shins and ran off in anger, tears running down. _How could I have forgotten what truly happened? Daichi didn't die because I was lazy; he died because I was some poor lovesick puppy. _

I dashed all the way back to the apartment, slammed the door, and slid to the floor curled up in a fetal position crying and hitting myself. _Stupid Chihiro. Stupid. _

**Haku's POV (for like a sentence)**

_I didn't expect her to take it well. I'll just give her space for a few days. _

**Abcdefg824—I made everything better now! Well sort of. Next chapter everything ****_will_**** be better.**

**A/N: There's going to be so much ChihiroxHaku moments in the next chapter so stay tuned for that! Didn't I make everything better? I feel so bad for making you guys relive Daichi's death but you know, as Mason. ****_That _****I feel bad about. I'm sorry for the time skips, but I'll talk about them briefly next chapter.**

**I have a question. I want to change the title again, the title is too plain, and the original one made no sense after a bit. So either Okaeri (Welcome Home), there is a J-POP song by Ayaka called Okaeri and the lyrics describe how Chihiro feels about the Spirit World so I like that, and the other option is The Heart Never Forgets (Self-explanatory).**

**OMG. I FREAKED OUT IN JAPANESE CLUB. I'M TAKING JAPANESE IN HIGHSCHOOL RIGHT NOW, AND IT'S GOING WONDERFULLY. THE OTHER SENSEI (TEACHER) HAS A POSTER OF SPIRITED AWAY IN HIS CLASSROOM. IF THAT POSTER GOES MISSING, IT WASN'T ME (-WHISPERS-YES IT WAS). HE TEACHES EACH YEAR OF JAPANESE AND MY SENSEI TEACHES ONE CLASS FOR SECOND YEARS AND TWO CLASSES FOR FIRST YEARS. IF I HAVE THE OTHER SENSEI, I'M SITTING WHERE I CAN STARE AT IT ALL DAY. **

**YOUR JAPANESE LESSON OF THE CHAPTER! **

**How to appropriately greet in Japanese!**

**The longer the more polite guys. **

**Hajimemashite (How do you do?). Watashi (Boku for boys if you want) wa (name) desu (I am_). Doozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu (Nice to meet you). –bows- **

**You can bow at the beginning or both, or just the end. The lower and deeper the bow, the ore respect as well so if you're meeting with the Emperor, say the whole phrase, bow low, and stay that way for like ten seconds, and then come back up slowly. If it's casual, like same age group, same thing, except it can be shortened to yoroshiku onegaishimasu, or doozo yoroshiku, or yoroshiku if it's someone who is younger than you. **

**Watashi (Boku for boys if you prefer it) no namae wa _desu (My name is_). Is also an option besides watashi wa _desu. **

**Got it? Good? Doo itashimashite (You're welcome). **

**Doomo arigatou gozaimashita (Thank you so much!)–bows pretty deep because I respect you all for reading- LOOK AT HOW LONG IT IS. VERY FORMAL. I HAVE LOTS OF RESPECT :D **

**Review onegaishimasu (please)~ **


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Who wants another Japanese lesson at the end? Well too bad, you're getting one. OMG GUYS. 19 PAGES. 19 PAGES. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away. All rights go to Miyazaki Hayao. I don't really own anyone anymore except Julia. **

**Chapter 18**

_"When I smile, my face is more dazzling than the sunshine_

_When I cry, my tears seem to fall more beautifully than anyone else's_

_All the people passing by are staring at me_

_But I only want you to see me like this_

_You really have a good fortune_

_Shalalala while singing a song_

_Dreaming of you calling my name_

_Shalalala I'll be your woman_

_I'll only look at you beautifully."_

_Sha La La by Shin Min-Ah (My Girlfriend is a Gumiho OST)_

**Chihiro's POV**

I woke up in my bed tucked in. It was the break of dawn and light was trickling in. _So it was a dream. _But the thing felt so real. I reached up to feel my hair. It was in a messed up ponytail. I undid it and the hair tie I was holding was the same purple one from the dream.

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed and threw it to the far end of my bedroom.

"WHAT'S WRONG? DID SOMEONE COME IN? IS THERE A SPIDER?" Julia asked barging in all of a sudden. She looked exhausted. The bags under her eyes sort of gave it away.

"No but…what happened yesterday?"

"Ohhh…you mean three days ago!"

"THREE DAYS?!"

"You sleep a lot Chihiro. Maybe no more late night reading or reblogging for a while."

"THREE DAYS?!" I was still shocked.

"I was freaked out when I found you on the floor with a puddle of liquid which I thought was pee, but thank God you don't pee in your sleep, it was just a puddle of tears. There was no book near you, or a book thrown across the room, so I was really worried. I took you to the hospital and the doctor said you simply passed out from shock. So…what scared the Great Fearless Chihiro?"

"…Nothing."

"Did some random stranger confess to you? I know how you hate relationships so that could have been enough to freak you out."

"Sort of…I got kissed by one." I was really red in the face now.

"YOU GOT KISSED?!"

"Yes but it didn't last long. I kicked him."

"Aiiisshhh. Chihiro, it's been two years."

"That's not enough."

"Do you think Mason would want to see you like this?"

"Daichi," I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"His name is Daichi!"

"…You must have had some weird dream in your head."

"No. It wasn't a dream, I swear! You know the book I wrote right? It happened to me. I did have an adventure in the Spirit World. My parents did turn into pigs! Mason is a spirit named Daichi!"

"Okay. There is fangirl crazy, and crazy crazy. And right now, you're insane! You're taking your book way too seriously!"

"I can prove it!" I stood on my bed and pointed to my portrait of the Spirit World and all my friends. "See? This is ten-year old me. This is Rin, my best friend; you're my best _human _friend. This is Kamajii and I'm his granddaughter in a way! The twin witch with the grumpy expressions is Yubaba, and the one next to her is her much kinder twin Zeniba! The giant baby's name is Boh, and that's No-Face, and he's actually a very kind spirit." She looked lost as I was explaining. "And over here. Over here is the boy who…screwed up my life." I said as I pointed to Haku.

"…You really are crazy and I have no idea what kind of dream you have but you should go back to sleep. It's early."

"But—"

"No buts. Now go back to sleep. It's Saturday morning so we can head to the bookstore and fangirl over books."

"That sounds fun." I yawned, I was still tired. _Maybe it was just a dream_.

I walked over to pick up the purple hair tie I threw across the room. I stooped down to pick it up and unmistakably it gleamed as if it was calling me. I put it on my left wrist and felt the power pulsing through me again. The memories were returning more and more vividly up to the point when I said good-bye. I angrily grabbed a sharpie and blacked out Haku and sort of punched the wall really hard that it broke.

"HOLY CRAP. WHAT WAS THAT?!" Julia barged in again.

"…Nothing."

"Chihiro, your hand is bleeding and there's a hole in the wall!" She scolded.

"Huh. I don't feel anything. Must have gone numb."

"CHIHIRO!"

"What?"

"YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

"Okay."

"We have to go get it bandaged and examined! Hurry and get changed carefully. Don't damage any more walls, or your other hand, or any other part of this apartment or your body. Just carefully put on your clothes and I'll drive you."

"Okay." She ran out and I could hear her changing. I slowly slipped into a hoodie and a comfortable pair of skinny jeans. I combed my silky brown hair with my fingers and stared at my knuckles. _They aren't that bloody. It's just…smudged blood. _I looked up at the portrait and there was a huge hole now in the wall and portrait. Haku's face was no longer visible, _good, _my face, Zeniba and Yubaba, or Rin's. _Maybe I should have just cut it out. _

"CHIHIRO! WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE? GRAB YOUR KEYS, PHONE, AND WALLET!" Julia screamed.

"Thank you."

"For what? You can thank me later." She ran in and grabbed my left hand and pulled me all the way down to her car.

"Thank you for taking care of me and worrying about me."

"Chihiro, we've lived together for two years; of course I care for you. What's gotten into you though? You've never been that angry, even with books."

"Because reality hurts a lot more."

"Good point."

"Want to tell me the whole story?"

"You asked and I delivered so if you don't believe me, go check the cameras in the bookshop." I began telling her my story of being spirited away and meeting everyone. Her face was perplexed the whole time.

"And that's how Mason, well known as Daichi, died. Not what I told you about when I called you over the phone that day. I didn't know either! I left my memories back there but Haku found me and gave them back to me. It's all in this hair tie!"

"I feel like I should believe you. Let me meet Haku. His twelve year old version was hot, now I want to see him in his 22 year old version."

"He's meh."

"You're biased because of what happened."

"And I have every right to be."

**\(^.^)/**

After being bandaged and x-rayed, I left the hospital with some fractures around noon. Let's just say, my left hand has never been so abused and I have never waited so long in my life.

"BBQ?"

"Oh my gosh. You knew what I was thinking!"

"You always want meat. I swear you _are_ a dragon."

"Don't compare me to him!"

"Well you two have one thing in common."

"I'm not arrogant or weak!"

"That's not fair Chihiro. You know better than anyone he was under mind control."

"Well at least I didn't move on."

"…Daichi."

"Okay. Well at least I didn't completely forget and not care about him anymore. Rin had to scold him to come for me!"

"Touché."

We entered the restaurant and the heavenly aroma of meat was in the air. I was a regular customer and I was happy I could come in here and the employees wouldn't be begging for a picture or an autograph from me. Well, they did right after I became famous but after a month or two, I was treated like a regular customer. I didn't get discounts, extra plates for free, or more attention. I had to wait for an open table like everyone else and wait to be served. Every customer was treated equally and I was grateful. Of course, they knew what I had wanted just as I walked in and water was ready for me. I didn't mind little things like that.

"So anymore on this Haku dude because if you don't want him, I'm single!"

"No Julia. You can't have him."

"Awww. Is someone jealous I'll steal their boyfriend from them?" I was flushed. Was I?

"No!" I retorted. "He killed Daichi, why should I be? I don't want you to be like me."

"I remember you talking about a first date. I think it was in your book."

"I don't even know anymore."

"So what really happened?"

"It was magnificent! We were sitting on a block of ice that was steady enough to accommodate both our weights and the basket. The lanterns in the water reflected beautifully and the full moon's light reflected his pale, porcelain face and his eyes were shining like the stars. He even got me my favorite food!" I didn't realize I was in a dream-like state as I talked about it, and I was chatting away happily.

"He sounds like a keeper."

"Huh? No. Psh. That was him under Yuri's control. That was just a….strategic move. It didn't mean anything." I was denying my heart.

"Well he searched for you!"

"He shouldn't have. I was perfectly happy not knowing the truth. The truth holds a lot of pain. Sometimes, lies are for the better good."

"You were never truly happy. Maybe you wore a smile every once in a while, but we all know that was fake. Don't you miss being happy?"

"I do, but I can never be without Daichi back."

"CHIHIRO OGINO YOU LISTEN TO ME! YOU ARE NOT WEAK. DAICHI WOULD NOT BE HAPPY YOU JUST PITYING YOURSELF. HE WOULD TELL YOU TO GET ON WITH YOUR LIFE AND FORGIVE. HE'S ALREADY GRATEFUL TO YOU FOR KEEPING HIS MEMORY ALIVE AND THINKING ABOUT HIM, BUT THINK ABOUT YOURSELF!"

"Fine. I'll go find Haku and _try _to have a 'civilized' talk with him. If I don't find him, well I guess I could just stay in Seoul and eat Korean BBQ every other day."

We happily ate our dishes in silence. I was in deep thought. _I still like him, but could I ever forgive him? _

**\(^.^)/**

We paid for the dishes and quietly left. Sort of. There were many fans asking me to sign their…whatever. It ranged from notebook to hand. There were also many fans asking for Julia's as well. It delayed our departure by about an hour since there was a new customer every five seconds.

"SIT DOWN EVERYONE!" shouted the waiter. I don't think I never learned his name which is sort of sad. The crowd quieted down. "I will ask Gang Jin-hye sshi (Ms. Gang Jin-hye. I think. I'm not too familiar with Korean honorifics, so if you're a fluent Korean speaker let me know), if she would like to do a meet-and-greet here sometime soon. Ms. Gang?"

"I'd love to! In about month, because as you can see, I broke my hand. I'll come around an hour after opening time and leave an hour before closing. I don't mind! I'll give you guys a heads-up, so call the restaurant in about two weeks and ask for the date." I flashed a fake grin and said farewell to everyone.

We were in Julia's car and it was dead silence. There were many things running through our minds, but we couldn't seem to voice them.

"Could we stop by the corner store and get some M&Ms?" I asked. "Pretty please?"

"Sure. I'll be waiting in the car."

I got out the money (currency in South Korea is won is I'm not mistaken) needed and sprinted into the corner store. I purchased my peanut M&Ms and slid back into the passenger seat.

"Do you have time to really sign and do meet-and-greets for seven hours?"

"Yeah. I can take like a two hour break or something probably."

"Are you okay with talking about the book?" Julia still seemed a bit skeptical to believe the book was based on me real adventure.

"Yea. I mean, the names are different, and I changed the ending. They end up living happily after."

"Are you happy?" Was I happy? Was I truly happy?

"No. Well love is all you really need, and if you don't have that, you practically have nothing. Am I happy with eating Korean BBQ every day, rereading books and scoping out new books in bookstores? Then yes."

"That's deep."

"There's a parking!" I pointed to across the street from the apartment and Julia carefully parallel parked. We got out of the car and when I looked up from my bag of M&Ms I saw Haku waiting for me. My face heated up, I looked back down and pulled my hood up, pretending not to notice anything.

"Hey Chihiro. Who's the weird dude waiting in front of the apartment?" Julia whispered hoarsely.

"Dunno. If we ignore him, maybe he'll go away."

"Crazed fan? Sort of cute though."

"Not so much."

"Why is your hood up?"

"Do you really want a stalker?"

"Good point."

We almost made it to the door but of course he stopped us—well me. I snapped my head at him and stared him down.

"LET GO OF MY ARM." I growled through gritted teeth.

"Let's talk first," he calmly proposed.

"TALK ABOUT WHAT?! HOW YOU JUST HAD TO DISTRACT ME AND DAICHI DIED? NO. HAVE THIS STUPID HAIR TIE BACK! I WAS BETTER OFF WITHOUT IT. YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BOTHERED SEARCHING FOR ME!" I angrily threw the hair tie back at him. I stomped into the building and pushed the up button for the elevator and waited impatiently. Julia had a look of realization on her face.

"OOOOHHHHHH. So you're the one who screwed up Chihiro's life and now you're stalking her…smooth."

"I just need to talk to her."

"Nope. You have to go through me to talk to her and she doesn't seem like she's in the mood to really socialize. Just leave her to read _The Fault in Our Stars _for her 1000th time for her to calm down. But I warn you, she'll be crying after it."

"Is it anything like _Angel Beats!_?" I heard Haku ask. He remembered…

"It's a tragedy, but it's not like _Angel Beats!_ We can go get some Korean BBQ and chat. I've been dying to try the new place not too far from here. Was going to go with Chihiro but she doesn't seem like she wants to eat meat."

"Okay."

I stomped into the elevator that took three years to arrive and left the two alone. I entered the apartment, took out _TFiOS _from the bookshelf and quietly began reading relaxing a bit, yet tensing up at the thought of Julia talking with Haku.

**\(^.^)/**

**Third POV**

Julia walked Haku back to the direction of the bookstore where Chihiro and she browse for books and where Chihiro usually does her meet-and-greets.

"So how did you and Chihiro meet? Is it anything like in the book?"

"Yes. That book reflected her journey basically, except the names and the ending of course."

"So you saved her?"

"Yes."

"That's cool. So…what do you like about Chihiro?"

"She's kind, caring, selfless, brave, and hilarious. She's very open about her interests."

"That she is. So what did you do to make her so mad? You know she punched the wall this morning and her knuckle was bleeding."

"Is she okay? Is she healed? Is her hand broken?" Haku asked concern.

"You're a very protective guy aren't you? She's fine. Just she can't exactly use it for a while. Oh here it is! Conveniently right next to the library. Chihiro would love this place." Julia and Haku walked in together and sat at the front waiting for an open table. The place was packed due to it being its first week.

"Would she? Too crowded with too much human stink. How do you humans live with yourself?!"

"HEY!" Julia barked slightly offended.

"Sorry but you smell so bad."

"I can see why Chihiro hates you now. You really are arrogant."

"But she's different. She smells like a garden full of exotic and aromatic flowers."

"And I can see what she sees in you."

"What is that weird tongue this country is speaking in? It's so foreign yet somewhat familiar."

"Did Chihiro bring her iPhone to the Spirit World?"

"The thing where she watches her anime and played music? Yes."

"She probably blasted some KPOP."

"KPOP?"

"Korean pop music. The country we're in right now is South Korea, and this is its capital, Seoul. She rarely speaks Japanese anymore, and she spoke it so elegantly."

"Are you Japanese?"

"No. I'm Filipino and Korean. I took Japanese as my foreign language in high school and Chihiro would teach me."

"I see."

"#48," called the waitress. Julia stood up and Haku followed her movements. They were seated all the way in the back. "Would you two like the couples menu?"

"Huh? Oh we're not together. He's my friend's boyfriend. Just making sure he pasts the test," Julia informed the waitress.

"I see. Well I am your waitress and if you need anything do ask."

"What has Chihiro been doing the past eight months?" Haku asked.

"WAIT. EIGHT MONTHS?! HOW FAST IS TIME IN THE SPIRIT WORLD?"

"Pretty fast compared to here. Time is weird here."

"We have time zones. Well we travelled, and settled here in Seoul about a year and a half ago. She and I became well-known; Chihiro through her book, and I through performances. I have a question. How did Mason die? Oh I'm sorry. Daichi."

"You read the book right?"

"Of course! I was the first!"

"How did he die in the book?"

"He didn't. Well the character based off him."

"Of course she changed it. He died because my fiancée stabbed him when he tried to protect Chihiro."

"Wait what?!"

"And because I caused it. I distracted Chihiro and let my fiancée slip away prepared to slice Chihiro up."

"You are a despicable spirit. You do not deserve eternal life."

"I know I don't and I don't deserve Chihiro but I want to explain what happened after she left to her."

"So what did happen?" The food had arrived steaming hot but it smelled delicious. Julia carefully ate and Haku sort of scarfed half his dish down in a few bites.

"Well Yuri was prosecuted and exiled to the Human World with no knowledge of her ever being a spirit and will live her life as a human until the end of her human lifespan. A funeral was held for Daichi. I'm in full control of my mind and body now and am running Aburaya and it was reverted back to its former glory. As soon as everything was done, I tried looking for her. There were two ladies living in her old house. They said she was unavailable but I saw a book with a picture of Chihiro with us on the front. I asked who wrote the book and they said the author went under a different name in Korean, Japanese, and English and no one truly knew her real identity. I asked them to show me a map so I knew which direction to fly in. It took a while to find this country since her scent was a bit weak. I searched in many exotic places with many different humans. You have many natural wonders here in the Human World."

"Thank you? You said you flew. You mean on a plane right? You're not actually a dragon are you?"

"I am. I am the spirit of the Kohaku River."

"Prove it to me. Later. It'd be weird if someone saw you do magic."

**\(^.^)/**

**Chihiro's POV**

_"Chihiroooo." A soothing voice called to me. _

_"Who's there?" I called out alert. _

_"It's been two years and you don't remember? Jeez Chihiro, I save your life and I get this," he chuckled. _

_"D-daichi?" He stepped out of the shadows and he looked fine. He looked alive and well. I ran to hug him. _

_"I'm so sorry. So so sorry." I let the tears freely fall. _

_"For what?"_

_"Aren't you dead?"_

_"Well yea."_

_"Then that."_

_"Ah you still have a sense of humor and not a robot void of emotions."_

_"I see your humor is still intact as well."_

_"Chihiro," his voice turned serious, "Just cut Haku some slack. He's been looking for you for a very long time. And don't blame anyone. Let him explain what has happened in the past two years. Okay?"_

_"Okay. But are you okay?"_

_"Me? Being dead is the life! I don't have to get up early for school!" I giggled for the first time in a long time. _

_"Will you visit again?"_

_"I can't promise you that. But Chihiro, let go of that anger. You don't have to forgive, but just let go. And you know you wanna kiss Haku again," he winked. I blushed red. My ex telling me to kiss my crush, this is totally normal. _

_"Okay. I promise to let go of the anger and listen to Haku."_

_"You know he feels even guiltier than you."_

_"He should."_

_"Well tell him that I don't really blame any of you, not even Yuri! Just live the rest of your lives in peace."_

_"I'll tell him. Daichi, don't go. Please," I looked up at his eyes with my tear stained pleading eyes. _

_"I have to. You're waking up. I'll try to contact you as soon as I can. Bye Chihiro. I love you."_

_"I love you, too." I clutched onto Daichi tighter, scared of letting him go._

I woke up to the moon's bright shine. I could hear two people chatting outside my bedroom and food! I verified that the two voices belonged to Haku and Julia. I stretched and carefully got out of bed. I gently placed _TFiOS _back on the shelf where it belonged with the rest of the John Green books I have which were organized chronologically. I turned the doorknob and just opened the door to get a peek. I thought carefully of what Daichi said. _Let go. _I chanted the mantra in my head and acted as if I had just waked up.

"I smelled food so I decided to steal some and then go on Tumblr."

"No Chihiro. Have a talk with Haku. He's an interesting person. He has some stuff to tell you anyways."

"…Okay." I carefully thought about it.

"And you better—wait what? What changed your mind?"

"…_TFiOS._"

"Of course. Well go brush your hair and teeth."

"I'm going out to Starbucks."

"Bring me back a—"

"A chai tea latter. I know." I knew most of Julia's usuals among other things. I ran into the bathroom leaving Haku and Julia alone again.

"What just happened? Is she usually like this after she wakes up?"

"Depends on how good her sleep was and what kind of book or what she did before she fell asleep."

"Maybe I should read this…_Fault in Our Stars _book."

"I suggest it. It's a magnificent read."

"I'll make a note of that."

I brushed my hair and let my mid-waist length hair fall. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I looked brand new again and not a walking zombie. I hurried down the hall to my room and grabbed my phone, wallet, and keys from my nightstand and called to Haku to follow me.

"Let's go. Come on. I don't have all day." I impatiently called.

"Oh me?"

"Well Julia's probably going to watch _Supernatural _in her room so who else would it be?"

"…Is that a trick question?"

"Rhetorical. I have a lot to teach you." I walked out the door and he followed closely behind after shutting the door.

**\(^.^)/**

I got a hot chocolate and hot chocolate for Haku and we sat down at a table. Starbucks wasn't too busy at nine at night so it was fine.

"Careful. It's hot."

"I figured that out when you said, 'I'll get you hot chocolate.'"

"Oh. So we got a smart guy here? I'm kidding. You catch on fast."

"So what did change your mind?"

"Can spirits who have already passed on still visit in dreams?"

"Daichi came to you didn't he?"

"Yea he did. You have ten minutes to explain."

"Well it's very short so I don't need ten minutes."

"Chop chop dragon boy, time is ticking."

"You're so much like Rin it's uncanny."

"Oh she would be so proud of me. Nine minutes."

I listened as he explained what has happened there. He said he had been trying to find me for a year and a half and that Yuri was exiled, Daichi's funeral had already happened, and he was in control of himself again and Aburaya.

"I was following your scent since it grew stronger and I tried asking people here in this big village, but they didn't understand me."

"Yea. It's South Korea."

"I happened to pass by the bookstore and saw a picture of you and a drawing of your ten-year old version and us. I couldn't read anything and just waited until your scent was present. It was about five days."

"You waited five days for me?"

"Well it was worth the wait to be kicked by you again. Let's see, you've kicked me four times I believe."

"Wish it was more," I muttered before sipping my hot chocolate.

"What?"

"Nothing."

I purchased Julia's chai tea latte and beckoned Haku to follow me out.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Come back to the Spirit World with me," he muttered a bit too loudly.

"What?" I asked feigning stupidity.

"Nothing."

"You know I can't go back. Not yet. Plus, that'd seem weird for me to disappear off the face of the Earth without any notice."

"I know.

"And I can't up and move to the Spirit World as much as I want to be with—" I was going to say, "you" but stopped myself. Haku looked at me so innocently but his eyes were so full of mischief and hope. "With Rin. I haven't seen her in ages!"

"She misses you, too. A lot. Everyone does."

"Does that include you?" I could see him blushing a bit.

"No!" he angrily retorted and lied through his teeth. "Rin told me to come or she'd serve me my balls for dinner."

"Sounds like her." That part may have been ninety-nine percent true.

"So to save my balls, I came." I bursted out laughing.

"OMG. STOP TALKING."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Why yes. Yes you did." I regained my sanity and stood up proud and tall, but when I looked at Haku's concerned puppy face I couldn't help but start laughing again. When I had actually regained my sanity and calmed down I inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Alright. I'm done."

"I don't think I've ever heard you laugh that hard."

"It's not hard to make me laugh."

"It's easier to make you angry."

"Oh yes. Sink my ship and I will hunt you down."

"You have a ship?"

"I have millions!"

"You must be rich."

"I'm not."

"I thought you were famous."

"Yea I am but Julia and I agreed to donate eighty percent of it to charity and the other twenty percent we keep to ourselves."

"You're so selfless and you care about every small being."

"It's just the right thing to do."

"I guess you and Julia are the few people who are righteous."

"J.K. Rowling 'lost her billionaire status' because she donated so much of her money to different charities. That's where we got our inspiration."

"She sounds like a wonderful human."

"She's like the queen of writing."

"It was really stinky back at that place?"

"Starbucks? Maybe you just aren't used to the smell of coffee."

"No; _human _stink."

"Rude."

"This world is so polluted. How you ended up smelling like flowers, I have no idea."

"…Is that a compliment?"

"Y-yes!"

"It better be. Come. I have something to show you." Haku simply followed.

We emerged at the same water fountain that was filmed in _My Girlfriend is A Gumiho_. The lights were illuminating stunningly and the water came to life. I sat down mystified by the dancing lights.

"It's beautiful."

"I know it is."

"You know what makes it beautiful?"

"The lights. Duuuh."

"No; you do." I turned around and already he was a millimeter away from my face. I hesitantly closed the gap. His lips were gentle and soft, and sparks flew. No literally. They flew. Someone lighted fireworks just as we kissed. We separated after about ten seconds. The glow of the water reflected off his face.

"That isn't enough to convince me to come back."

"I know. I just wanted to let you know how beautiful you are under the moonlight." I was blushing really hard now.

"It's getting late. Julia is probably wondering where her chai tea latte is. Do you need a place to stay?"

"…Yes."

"Come on. You can sleep on the couch."

**\(^.^)/**

It was midnight when we made it back and I can hear Julia squealing at the top of her lungs with a mix of tears. She scurried out when she heard us come back.

"IT'S BEEN THREE DAMN HOURS. WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TWO? WERE YOU OUT DOING STUFF?"

"No. Here's your chai tea latte."

"Thanks Chihiro!"

"Haku needs a place to stay so he's going to sleep on the couch."

"Fine with me as long as he doesn't touch my books or nutella."

"Yea! Don't touch our books or nutella!" I scolded Haku jokingly.

"What's nutella?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT NUTELLA IS. HOLY CRAP. YOU HAVE NOT LIVED!" I hurried over to the emergency nutella cabinet and opened a new jar. I grabbed a spoon, scooped up a spoonful and shoved it into Haku's mouth and watched his face lighten up.

"Good huh?"

"WHAT IS THIS? I MUST HAVE MORE? YOU HAVE MORE RIGHT?" He tore the jar of nutella with his monstrous strength from my tough grip and scarfed down the whole jar.

"Uhh…no more nutella for you."

"NO! WAIT! COME BACK PLEASE! JUST LET ME LICK THE REST." He whined. I threw the jar away in the garbage can all the way to the bottom.

"I am locking the nutella up and hiding the key. You can have half a jar tomorrow sharing it with us."

"WHAT? NO. I AM A HIGH CLASS SPIRIT AND I DEMAND TO HAVE THIS NUTELLA RIGHT NOW."

"No." I flatly refused him. He was acting like a three year old! "Haku. You're like over 10,000 years old so act like it."

"Ten—?!" Julia exclaimed surprised. I thought she knew.

"Fine." He grumpily calm downed. He lied down on the couch and closed his eyes. He must be tired after sleeping Kami knows where. He quickly fell into a deep sleep and had a calm expression on his face.

"So what did happen?" Julia whispered.

"I'll tell you in your bedroom since it's the farthest from the living room," I whispered back.

We tip toed down to her room where the walls were painted very creatively. She painted her favorite quotes on the wall, and on the ceiling she painted stars. We sat down on her bed and had a girl-to-girl talk.

"Well he explained to me everything and he wants me to desperately go back with him."

"Do you want to?"

"Of course I do, but…I can't. Remember how in the book Myeong-yong had to make some sort of vow but she won? Well I lost and if I lost, I was to never return to the Spirit World."

"But she's exiled isn't she?"

"I don't think that matters. He can't stay here, either, he won't be happy and he has Aburaya to run. It's just another sign we're not meant to be."

"Or an obstacle. Sometimes, when bad things happen to people, it's not always a sign, it's an obstacle. This is one. You two are more in love than any couple I've ever seen! He's travelled the world to search for you."

"Well this is an obstacle that has no loopholes."

"Love is the most powerful thing in the universe. Of course there's hope for you two. Isn't there always?"

"Yea I guess. I kissed him you know?"

"Awwww. How was it?"

"Better than the first time."

"When was that?"

"Back in the Spirit World when he was under Yuri's control. But if you meant genuinely…I'm not sure. He was pretty normal on that first date."

"God. I missed out on a lot huh?"

"Yes you did. How can we solve this? I want to be by his side but I screwed myself over."

"Oh Chihiro. Things will get better." Julia hugged me as I let the silent tears trail down my face.

**\(^.^)/**

I woke up to a beautiful Sunday afternoon in my own bed. I was really scared that yesterday was just a dream. I hurried out to check if Haku was still on the couch and only found a folded blanket and a note.

_Chihiro. Went out with Haku to buy him some clothes. Will bring food on the way back. _

_Love, _

_ Julia _

No reason to worry about them, so I stalked back to my room and went back to sleep.

_"Knock knock Chihiro," a very polite and wise voice called to me. _

_"Who's there?" I called out. _

_"The God of the Red Thread," I was very surprised a god would visit me._

_"The God of the Red Thread who?"_

_"The God of the Red Thread who will help you."_

_"How did you learn the knock knock joke?"_

_"I've been observing humans for a very long time and I love that joke."_

_"Why do you want to help me?"_

_"Because you and Kohaku belong together and I am noticing many o__bstacles in your way. I can overrule the vow because that's how strong your love is for each other. Would you like that?"_

_"Thank you great god!" _

_"Please Chihiro. Call me your…uncle! You already have a granny, grandpa, and big sister, how about an uncle?" I smiled. _

_"Okay; uncle!" _

_"When you wake up you may be allowed back into the Spirit World."_

_"Thank you so much! How can I pay you back?"_

_"By sacrificing your first born," he said in a malicious voice. "Just kidding! Just by loving Kohaku forever." _

_"You have a very…interesting sense of humor."_

_"So I've been told. You're a very interesting human."_

_"So I've been told. Well thank you again."_

I woke up and it was 6:27 pm. I could hear Julia and Haku chatting away about how to put on jeans. I jumped out of my bed and couldn't wait to tell Haku the good news!

"You're never going to believe this but the God of the Red Thread has overruled the blood vow and now I can go back to the Spirit World and we have to pay him back by sacrificing our firstborn!"

"Wait what?!" Julia had this muddled face on.

"Kidding about the last part. Oh and he told me to call him uncle."

"That's great Chihiro!" Julia exclaimed. Haku stood there with his eyes wide with disbelief. He ran over and hugged me tightly.

"That's wonderful! When shall we go?"

"Maybe in a month or two. My hand is still hurting a bit."

"I'll take care of that. By the wind and water within thee, heal her." He waved his hand over mine and I was able to move it without feeling any pain. "You okay?"

"Perfect!"

"But…my parents."

"We can drop by and tell them. We can leave tonight and you can get a free ride on my back."

"But my stuff and Julia." I looked at Julia sadly.

"I'll ship your stuff back to your old blue house and you can pick up everything there. Don't worry about me Chihiro. I'm a big girl."

"Are you sure?" Julia nodded her head. "Okay. Get on the phone with the local TV station."

"Why?"

"I'm about to announce my early retirement." Julia hurried to dial the number and passed the phone to me. "Hello. This is Gang Jin-hye and I'd like to announce that I'm retiring and moving to a secret location. Bye and have a good day." I hung up. "I'm just going to take a shower, brush my teeth, and change into some warmer clothes."

"Alright and then we're eating out for your good-bye party." Julia announced.

"Yes!"

"What about me and can I have the key to the cabinet of nutella?" pleaded Haku.

"…Okay. ONE jar." I handed him the key and in a few seconds he had a jar of nutella in his hands.

"How did you do that so fast?"

"I'm a dragon."

"Oh right…"

**\(^.^)/**

After the shower I dressed casually. I wore my long black leggings and my OTP Shipping t-shirt underneath my Lowell High School hoodie, and my black warm scarf. I grabbed my phone, and wallet. I no longer needed my keys which made me sad. Julia said we were heading to the new BBQ place next to the library and Haku commented on how tasty it was so it must be good and expensive!

We headed out the door and Haku put his arm around me to defend me from the cold. His warmth was very comforting. I looked over to Julia who was looked like she was going to get frostbite. I wrapped her in my scarf and she looked at me sincerely.

"Thanks Chihiro."

"Of course." Haku's eyes were filled with love towards me and I looked at him the same way. "Sa-rang-hae (I love you)!"

"What?"

"Watashi wa itsumo anata o aishitemasu (I'll always love you)."

"Watashi wa itsumo anata o aishitemasu."

"Gosh Chihiro. One kiss and you're all bleh."

"I'm still the same! I'll kick him to prove it!"

"NO NO NO. NO. I AM NOT GETTING HURT THERE AGAIN!" I linked arms with Haku and Julia and started skipping. "Wanna sing the song Julia?"

"We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!" she started. I joined her and Haku just smiled.

"I have no idea what you're saying, but as long as you're happy I'm happy."

"Cheesy," I said in English.

"He does a lot of cheesy things Chihiro."

"I know that but I overlooked them." We were conversing in English just to annoy Haku.

"I'm never ever teaching you English!" I declared to Haku in Japanese.

"…What's English?"

"A language spoken internationally."

"Well don't you want to have a special language that we can understand when we're in the Spirit World?"

"Then Korean. But I'm never teaching English because that'll be between Julia and me!"

"Yea! I'm special!" Julia shouted.

**\(^.^)/**

We finished our scrumptious dinner and I embraced Julia in a long tight hug. It was very emotional. I was miserable to see her go. Haku and I walked back to that fountain from last night and the shimmering lights were just as stunning as last night. I took out my phone and played Sha La La by Shin Min-ah not too loud and extended my hand as an invitation.

"Shouldn't it be me extending my hand?"

"Does it really matter?"

"If I get to dance with you, it doesn't matter."

He took my hand and we glided across the cement with the lights dancing behind us. We moved in sync, like at the summer festival just two years ago.

"I never knew you could dance so well. You've really improved." I remarked.

"Julia helped me. She sort of orchestrated this whole thing."

"Oh did she? What else did she teach you?" I was a bit curious.

"This." He dipped me and I thought that was new and somewhat cliché yet unexpected of him.

"You're full of surprises."

"Wait until you see the next one." I got down on one knee and held my right hand.

"Oh god. You're not asking me to be your girlfriend are you?"

"Chihiro Ogino, will you allow me to love you forever and ever?"

"I saw it coming. Not a surprise. Yes. I will allow you to if you allow me to!" I jumped up and kissed him full on the lips. I'm not sure if it was just me, but the water and lights seemed to shine even brighter and the water was shot out higher sprinkling some water on us. It was just one of those magical moments that you wanted to last forever.

We walked to the nearest park and Haku transformed there. I forgot how majestic his dragon form was. His turquoise mane, blowing in the wind, and his iridescent opaque scales, he looked like a river, which explains why he is a river spirit. I hopped on and held on tightly to his horns not wanting to slip off. He took off into the air at who knows what speed?! But when he settled in the air, his body flowed like the currents of a river, graceful and slowly.

**\(^.^)/**

I seemed to have dozed off or it was just a wonderful dream. I woke up in my old bedroom at my parent's house. I could hear my parents chatting away with someone but I couldn't really hear the unknown voice. I peeked out of my bedroom door and could hear Haku talking with parents in a pleasant manner. Well my dad was interrogating him and my mom sounded charm by how formal he was. I found some clothes I left behind before I began travelling and went across the hall to take a shower.

"Sounds like Chihiro's awake," I could hear my dad yell meant for me.

"You got that right!" I shouted back.

After my shower, I changed into some comfortable clothes, brushed my teeth and brushed my hair gently. No not really. I abused my hair. I headed down to the living room and saw my parents and Haku having tea. This was not a scene you witness every day.

"Uhhh…what's going on?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were dating someone?!" My mother scolded in English. "And he's so charming and polite."

"Because I knew you'd act like this." I took my seat next to Haku distancing myself a bit from him since my dad was evaluating him with his eyes. "Well I have no idea what you guys are talking about so I'll start from the very beginning. Remember when I fell into that river when I was a toddler? He brought me back to shallow water. He found me in Seoul at one of the book signings about a year ago and we've been dating ever since and now we're engaged. So we're just going to leave…" I ran most of my words together and was begging for it to end.

"You saved our daughter? Thank you. We are indebted to you." My parents got on their knees and bowed. It took Haku by surprise.

"Your daughter saved me multiple times. I should thank you."

"Chihiro! He's a keeper!" My mom winked at me.

"Yea we're leaving now."

"No! Stay and have a home cooked meal. Please. For one night."

"Okay. But after this we're going back to Japan and I need to tell you something. NO I'M NOT PREGNANT."

"Oh good," my dad seemed relieved.

We had a wonderful family dinner where my mom and I chatted in English and my dad was explaining baseball to Haku which was hilarious.

"So are you okay, honey?"

"I've let go of the past. It's time to move forward. Besides, Mason wouldn't want me to be miserable, he'd want me to move on."

"That's great you think that! You're always able to snag the charming guys."

"I guess I am."

After a long night's rest, I woke up to the afternoon sun. I could hear my mother's beautiful humming from the kitchen and the smell of her delightful food. I got out of bed and ran down the stairs to greet my mother.

"Good afternoon! Where's Haku and Dad?"

"Giants game. Your father got Haku a bit...enthusiastic about baseball."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"If I told you that spirits exist, what would you say?"

"They probably do live among us, but I've never seen one. Are you having dreams again?"

"No. Just wondering."

"Okay…you better not tell Haku though. Might scare him off."

"Oh trust me, it won't."

After another home cooked meal Haku and I packed up to depart for the Spirit World. It was around ten at night and the neighborhood was quiet. I was on the balcony with my parents ready to tell them the truth.

"Mom, dad. Haku is a river spirit and he was the spirit of that river I fell into as a little girl and he saved me. When we were ten and we supposedly woke up on that field of that abandon amusement park, it was the human side. It was actually an entrance to the Spirit World and Haku helped me out there. I saved you guys from becoming bacon, and I went back a second time with Mason, whose real name is Daichi and he's a spirit, too but he died protecting me. Now we're going back so I can see all my friends again. If you don't believe me, I'm jumping off this ledge to prove it to you."

"Don't jump!" my parents were scared and frightened by what I had just said.

"Why not? I sort of have to so I can fly to Japan."

"Wait what?"

"Haku come on up." Haku elevated his dragon body and placed his front claws on the ledge of the balcony and transformed back to his human form. I pulled him from up the ledge and my parents were wide-eyed with shock at what they had just witnessed.

"He's a monster!"

"No he isn't!" I stood between my parents and Haku. "He saved me. He is the same guy who you got into baseball and who you found charming. He's not dangerous. He's never hurt me directly or intentionally. He makes me happy and if you can't accept that I'm leaving forever."

"Wait! We're just shocked. Please don't go."

"You'll hear from me don't worry. And I'll see you two at the wedding. And don't tell anyone."

"What about Julia?"

"Oh she already knows."

Haku and I got on the ledge and he jumped off first and transformed back into a slick dragon. I jumped on his back and gripped his horns. I waved good-bye to my parents who were nodding approvingly.

**\(^.^)/**

I must have dozed off again! We were in the field on the human side. It was morning so no one was up yet. Haku had his arms wrapped around me again and I turned around to nuzzle into his chest.

"People will get the wrong idea," he groaned.

"They're all asleep and now I want to sleep."

"You sleep for very long periods."

"It's called high school. I'm making up for lost sleeping time."

"Don't humans hibernate?"

"No. Do spirits?"

"Some but not me."

"If we wake up in the middle of a sea, I am going to slaughter you."

"Then we better get up because sunset is in about ten minutes."

"Oh crap!" I tore Haku's hands off of me and sprinted towards Aburaya. I couldn't believe I was back. Aburaya looked the same but with a more pleasant and inviting glow.

I ran inside and found the Aburaya just getting ready. The yuna were running around to prepare for their next shift. The toads were as well and they remarked at how much I stunk and were questioning why a human was here. Did they just not get it? This was like the second time and I didn't age too much.

"Where's Rin?" I asked a toad slightly out of breath.

"OH MY GOD! A HUMAN! WHAT IS A HUMAN DOING HERE?!" He freaked out.

"Did you even hear what I asked?"

"WE DON'T—WAIT! Sen?!" Oh thank you. "HEY EVERYONE! SEN'S BACK!"

"Sen's back?'

"Where?"

"Did Haku-sama find her?"

"How'd she come back?"

"Someone wake up Rin!"

"Yes I'm back. Yes he did and I sort of just ditched him back there," that triggered some light and hearty laughs, "and he brought me back."

"CHIIIIIHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I heard a familiar voice bellow.

"RIIIIIINNNNNNN!" We did one of those things of couples reuniting and it was a very touching reunion.

"You grew a few inches and you stink."

"Human or stink stink?"

"Both. What has dragon boy been doing treating you like this?"

"I kicked him in the balls for you Rin!"

"That's my girl! Welcome back Chihro."

"Glad to be back."

"Hey! Don't run off like that again!"

"But I'm with Rin!"

"PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME AS TO WHY IT TOOK YOU FOREVER TO FIND THIS GIRL?"

"She travels too much and it's not my fault she went under a different name!"

"Oh yea? What name did you go under?"

"It's in Korean. You wouldn't know. Oh yea! I'm teaching everyone English but Haku so we can taunt him!"

"English?"

"It's a human language that I refuse to teach Haku just so he won't understand what we're saying."

"I'm so proud of you!" If it was possible, Rin hugged me even tighter.

"Not fair!" Haku whined.

"I'm teaching you Koeran so be grateful."

"You're rooming with me this time," Haku commanded.

"I choose Rin!"

"Ha dragon boy! She chose me over you!"

"Well she chose me to marry so 'ha' Rin!"

"WAIT. YOU TWO ARE—" Her face and so did everyone else's lightened up.

"Yep. Engaged."

"Omedetou gozaimasu(Congratulations in Japanese)!" She was squealing now.

"Wanna go upstairs and watch anime like we used to?"

"I MISS YOU SO MUCH. DON'T EVER LEAVE AGAIN!"

"I promise I won't!" I was smiling up at her and we went on our merry way.

**Abcdefg824—It's the train scene with No-Face, Boh, and Yu-bird. On the bottom, there's a little circle and it's the scene where Haku gives Chihiro some onigiri (rice balls). I'll let you know ;D **

**Guest—Well…Yuri's gone as you can tell and you just read the condition of Aburaya. **

**A/N: Holy crap, nineteen pages. GUYS. ARE YOU HAPPY? LONG CHAPTER **

**We're so close to the end. So close. Next chapter is the chapter you've all been waiting for! THE WEDDING BETWEEN HAKU AND CHIHIRO! And then the epilogue. **

**Another one of my freak outs during Japanese class. **

**Sensei: Do you know who created Spirit-**

**Me: MIYAZAKI HAYAO. **

**And I scared the living crap out of everyone. **

**Japanese Lesson Time! **

**Suzushii = Cool, Ii tenki = Good weather, Atsui = Hot, Samui = Cold, Kiri = Fog, Ame = Rain, …desu nee. = It is…, Soo desu nee. = It is so. **

**Example in full sentences: **

**Me: Atsui desu nee. (It is hot.)**

**Friend: Soo desu nee. (It is so.)**

**Get it? Got it? Good. And you have to agree, or else it'd seem rude. **

**Review onegaishimasu~ **


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: Last...everything. Last Japanese lesson, last chapter, last disclaimer, last A/N at the end. Wow. My appreciation is down below. But for now, please enjoy the epilogue (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away! I only own Julia, Daichi (Mason), Chisaki (Sen, Luna), and the God of the Red Thread **

**Epilogue**

_ "I love you._

_Words from the bottom of my heart_

_I love you._

_Words that I would like to say again a thousand times_

_Until now I haven't give you anything._

_So I want to give you more now_

_Words which I would like to tell_

_Only to you_

_Back then, I didn't know about love_

_Staying by the side of someone_

_I'm both unfamiliar and scared_

_In this kind of thing_

_Only now, I understand love_

_From now onwards, I will defend our love_

_…_

_Only to you_

_I, who is tired every day,_

_Will be really glad to be able to meet you_

_And say these words that make you feel touched_

_I love you._

_Words from the bottom of my heart_

_I love you._

_Starting Now, I Love You by Lee Seung Gi (My Girlfriend is a Gumiho OST) _

**Chihiro's POV**

As I walked down the aisle in my white dress, to my favorite song composed by a famous Korean pianist called Yiruma called _River Flows in You_, she smiled brightly at each of her guests, but her eyes kept looking forward at her husband-to-be. When her father gave her away, she smiled at him with her big brown eyes and mouthed, "Thank you," then gave Haku a big thumbs up.

"Of course you can still joke around even when you're up here," Haku remarked.

"Did you expect me to be traditional?"

"Of course not; which makes you very special," he tapped my nose which he knows I hate.

"I'm sleeping in Rin's tonight," I threatened.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would."

"Would the bride like to say a few words? I know that in some human ceremonies, there are vows." My uncle asked.

"…Okay." I inhaled a deep breath gathering my thoughts and unspoken words. "Haku. Thank you for being by my side this past year, and for everything. Sure you've pissed me off a lot for being cheesy and other things, but I deeply appreciate all that you've done for me. I realized that since my first time here, I loved you, and not many people get the chance to say they met the love of their life at age ten. I read so many books and manga on romance, waiting for the day that you'd come and sweep me off my feet. Thank you for making it real. Thank you for saving me or else we wouldn't be here. Thank you for never giving up on me, or leaving me behind. Thank you for not forgetting me even though I forgot you, or tried to. Now the both of us will never be lonely now that we have each other. I just want to say, I love you more than anything else in the world and I can't wait to spend eternity with you. I'll teach you one very important English phrase. 'I love you.' Saranghae. Koishiteru ('I love you' in Japanese. Used for the person you want to spend your life with)." The audience let out an "awwwww," and we waited for Haku to say something. He was probably just admiring my words, so I kicked him in the shin with my converse. What? I wouldn't be able to walk in heels and flats slide off too easily.

"Okay okay. Jeez." He cleared his throat and was standing up tall. "You took the words out of my mouth and you left me speechless-like you usually do. You never fail to make me happy, even when I'm mad, or when you're mad. Every moment I spend with you is like a dream I don't want to end. Spending eternity with you will be the longest and happiest dream I'll ever have. Thank you for giving me my name back. Thank you for marrying me Chihiro. Thank you for making me the happiest spirit right now even though I don't deserve your love."

"Cheesy."

"…And for the rest of eternity, I will never find out what that means."

"That's fine. It's a good thing this time."

"Now that they're finished, I will tie the red thread around them symbolizing and uniting them forever making both immortal." Uncle tied the red thread around both our wrists, which soon disappeared, but I felt a more deeper connection to Haku. After, I just leaned in and kissed Haku. He kissed me back and I wrapped my arms around him.

"And eternity starts now," I announced.

"I already like the start of it."

"Looks like Rin is going to give you the talk." Haku groaned and walked over to Rin. I could already hear what she was saying.

"YOU HURT HER AND YOU FACE ME. YOU MAKE HER CRY AND YOU ANSWER TO ME. I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN TO THE ENDS OF THE HUMAN WORLD AND SPIRIT WORLD IF YOU DARE HARM HER. AND ONCE I FIND YOU, I WILL TURN YOU INTO SUSHI."

"The Spirit World is very interesting," Julia said coming towards me.

"I know, but it's my home. Thanks for making it here Julia. Have you made friends with anyone?"

"Oh yea. Rin and I hit it off and we shared about how we should threaten Haku if he ever hurts you."

"Come with me!" I pulled her arm and we ran to Rin who was still threatening Haku. "I'm sleeping with Julia and Rin tonight! You can have your bed to yourself for a few centuries." I joked.

"She's still choosing me over you after just getting married to you!"

"I was just kidding, guys. But I'll room with you once in a while Rin."

"Oh good. I thought I'd have to survive another night alone."

"B-but I'll be lonely!" Rin made a pouty face.

"Julia here will keep you company! Right?"

"Oh yea. We could share our assassination theories with each other if dragon boy here dares hurt Chihiro. It'll be fun Rin!"

"OH YES. ANOTHER ME!" Rin let out a maniacal laughter and so did Julia.

"Maybe we shouldn't have let them meet," I thought.

"You think?" Haku groaned.

"Hey! You have me tonight at least!"

"And I intend to cherish and not waste any second being with you."

"Cheesy, but I love you for it." I planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Let's check out the nutella cake!"

"WAIT. NUTELLA CAKE?" Haku's face brightened at the sound of that.

"It's my gift to you."

"Being you is the best gift I can ever have."

"Cheesy, but I'll let it slide this time." Haku kissed me on the lips this time.

"Bleh. You two get a room!"Rin and Julia said in unison.

Which we did after the reception and nutella cake. Haku and I gave every employee a week off and Julia and my parents went back to the Human World. For that week, I just read books, watched shows and anime on my iTouch, and manga, but I didn't feel as alone this time.

"Let's shower together. Come on, it is our last day alone," Haku whispered seductively in my ear waking me up.

"NO PERVERT!" I kicked Haku out of bed.

"Not what you said last night." I threw my shoe where it hit the bullseye.

"Don't wake me up before noon again or I'm calling Julia and Rin."

"Yes honey."

"That's better." I wrapped myself up in a burrito which lulled me back to sleep. Yep. Just regular couples stuff.

**\(^.^)/**

It's been eleven years and now Haku and I-who still look the same age, which is the benefit of being immortal-are happy parents to one boy and one girl. It wasn't very hard to decide on the names. We named our son after Daichi and his English name is also Mason in honor of Daichi. We named our little girl Chisaki, but everyone calls her Sen and gave her the English name, Luna because I wanted her to not give a damn of what anyone thinks about her, much like Luna Lovegood. Sen gets her personality from me. She kicked a lot of people when she learned how to walk, but she and her brother share Haku's emerald green eyes, while they have my chocolate brown hair. She was more of the adventurous type than the studious type, which is opposite her brother. She's social and open-minded. Daichi is very analytical, wise, and skilled with the sword. He was calm and collected, so he got that from Haku. Haku taught them about the Spirit World, and swordsmanship and I taught them things I learned growing up in the Human World. I also taught them English and Korean growing up which irritates Haku that he doesn't know what I talk about with them. Zeniba taught them magic which they can wield exceptionally. They were also excellent flyers, since they also could transform into majestic dragons. Daichi uses his sprit side to an advantage, while Sen tends to act more human and only uses her powers when it's absolutely necessary. We make occasional trips to the Human World to visit Julia, my parents, and Sen. It took a lot of persuasion from Rin, Sen, Zeniba, and I to convince Haku to let Sen go but we finally got through to him, after he set some very strict rules, some were very…unreasonable. Life couldn't get any better. Spending eternity with my family is the best gift I could ever have.

_The end~_

**Abcdefg824—It didn't take too long. Okay it did. Maybe 14 hours total…? I worked on it a bit each day, but I worked on it for most of yesterday. It was worth the time, and I hope it was worth the read for you. (:**

**A/N: I'm thinking about doing like a sub-story, or maybe a few extra chapters (or I guess sequel…?) of Chihiro's daughter's life in the Human World and Chihiro's daughter's thoughts on Chihiro and Haku being parents. Any comments about that? OMG. IT'S THE END. I HAD THIS DONE LIKE 24 HOURS I POSTED THE LAST CHAPTER BUT JUST DIDN'T POST IT BECAUSE I'M JUST REALLY SAD NOW. IT'S LIKE FINISHING A GOOD BOOK SERIES, OR BOOK, AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, WHICH IS WHY I STALLED IT BEING PUBLISHED. THANK YOU ALL TO WHO FOLLOWED, FAVORITED, AND REVIEWED! (':**

**Thank you to:**

_**stephie249, Narutoswag99, letsgocrazy, allanimationlover, AyanoThe10Tailed, AeroOokami, themichelletam, Life's too short to give up, ThaliaTrisEllie, Ciel'sxBlackxDiamond, SachiLin29, 11, afraidofspiders, Airuchi, poseidonandpercy1213, kattitha, thetardis-is-a-horcrux, Cheerhappy998, Traya17, Samno178, Kaguya Hiroshi, Anime Luver 202, Raquel925925, The Wolf of Shadows, kayalanime1492901, , China 3 1, SerenadePanda, EvangelineRoseWang, ChuluSempai18, Seoungri, kittykat12344, CreativeSpirit28, MiraOhara, .735, Crazygirl55, dimensionalmagic10134, michelle88222, Sereenalovesanime, GakuenLME, Ginger-Ninjabread-Girl, catkay, keaishaotuzi, Clairebear123, twilightserius, torixandreforeverr, KisaTiger12, FanCriticM0, .angelo, Abcdefg824, YourFace, Silkrose, Nikki, lovekisses43, James Birdsong, XD, Strawberryshortc, Awesome anime16, AnimeObsessedGirl, Enecs, and Guest for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I couldn't do it without you guys.**_

_**Thank you. Doumo arigatou gozaishimashita. Jeongmal gamsahabnida. Xie xie. Doo je sai (Yea…I don't think Cantonese has pingyin.) **_

**Japanese lesson~ **

**Watashi wa_to_to_ ga suki desu. (I love _ and _ and_) **

**Watashi wa _ga suki desu. (I love_.)**

**Watashi wa _ya_ ga suki desu. (I love _, _, etc.)**

**Watashi wa minna-san ga suki desu! (I love all of you!) **

**In Japan, there are three ways to say, "I love you."**

**Daisuki = for your friends and person you love. **

**Aishteru = for a more serious relationship**

**Koishiteru = for the person you want to spend the rest of your life with **

**I shall leave you with some wise words.**

**"Love contains many obstacles, which are considered signs that you aren't meant to be, but the obstacles are something you have to challenge to get over. In the end, it'll all be worth it." –Me (I can't believe I came up with this quote either).**

**Another version of the quote above for people who ever think of giving up. Don't give up. Have hope. **

**"Life contains many obstacles, which are considered signs to give up, but the obstacles are something you have to challenge to get over. In the end, it'll all be worth it."—Me. **

**"The greatest love story is your own." –Unknown**

**If you have any questions about the story, any things you want answered that you were curious about of the story like...Were the children ever in danger because of their status? Or you know, questions about me like…Why'd you write this story? (No creepy questions, like where do you live?), PM, or review (:**

**Again. I am sort of thinking of making a story, or just a few extra chapters for Chihiro's daughter's time in the Human World, or just their children in general's POV of growing up in the Spirit World. It merely depends on you.**

**~fandomnerd12 (': The proudest author ever.**


End file.
